Blossoms and Branches
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: Pure AU My take on Rogue Anna knowing Remy Lebeau before her powers are known and so forth. Please Enjoy, Indulge, Read and Review Warning Rated for language and sexual content disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned it this would be in a more colorful and public forum making my money Of course I don't own anything orginigally created by Marvel, Stan Lee, Mother Nature, French Immigrants from 3 centuries ago or anyone else.

Author's Note: I've been playing with the idea for this story in my head for awhile now and figure the best way to get through writers block on my other stories –dodges pitchforks and rotten fruit- is to write what my mind thinks up so Goddess willing I will be posting quite a bit this week Oh and I mean for their to be imperfect grammer and to misspell words because I am trying to write the dialects I hear in my head (persoanlly I thunk taht making righters agree two bee pefrcet is aksing for kamric trubble wink wink)

Now please enjoy and indulge

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Irene was finally finished putting away the souvenirs from the trip she took with her charge. She had started a load of laundry full of dirty clothes they had worn and just put the bottle of expensive French wine she had bought for Raven when she would visit again. It had been an interesting trip, she reflected and her little southern belle certainly enjoyed her self and the light in her eyes as they explored the city of New Orleans was certainly worth the trip, even the lecture from Raven when she'd find out just how and who their little Anna had been exploring with.

And that the prince from the streets of the Big Easy had followed her home.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

He watched her from the Cyprus tree just out side her house, the branch ran level with her window and its small balcony, the leaves hid him in the shadows and with just one little leap he'd be able to open her window and enter her room.

Fuck. How he wanted to.

How'd he miss the petite belle and they'd only just spoken a mere few hours before when she left his home in the bayou to come back here, on her side of d'river. It was the end of her vacation, Anna had in fact had stayed 3 weeks longer than they were supposed to, just to spend time with him.

He still couldn't figure out how he fell for his fille so fast. She was just barely 13 and was already an experienced lady's man at 16 but he couldn't help it she was just …ceil.

He watched her turn on the dark wooden ceiling fan that hung in the center of her room and crawl under her light weight white cotton cover and sheets, moving closer and closer to her balcony, as quiet as a mouse.

Or a swamp rat… Remy smirked to himself …as his lil river rat called him.

From her balcony door Remy could see her eyes closed as her white bangs fell away from her face, her body turn just to the right and she looked to be asleep by her steady breathing. Perfect Remy'll just slip right in and kiss his cheri on the cheek leave her a love note and slip right back out and head home.

An easy and rewarding job for a prince of thieves.

He silently crept across her hard wood floors, careful not to cause a creak, his unique eyes on his prize. Within moments he was at her bedside, the soft wind from the fan lifting up parts of his longish hair that fell out of his low ponytail. He loomed over her sleeping form like the dark prince over his innocent virgin and leaned in for the kiss.

Just a small peck on her rosy cheek He told himself but couldn't help but be drawn to soft pouty lips…

Merde….he shouldn't but….damn……

He softly placed his lips on hers, support from his left arm on her head board, he just quickly touched her lips, noticing how pliable they were and that they moved against his slightly in her sleep.

Mais D'accord Remy was always a good kisser

It was when two small arms reached out and pulled his head down, wrapping around his neck that Remy realized his chere was awake and kissing him back. Remy was in bliss.

"Mmm" He heard her murmur against is grinning mouth, "what took you so long Henri?"

"Quoi?! Henri?!" Remy nearly screamed forgetting himself and jumping back from his position only to witness a fully awake Anna giggling madly with a wicked little smirk on her face. "Cheri you wound Remy- makin him t'ink you thought you were kissin' his frere" He languidly sat down beside her, his position blocking hers against the antique blackened walnut bed frame.

"Would ya have preferred Emil or Theo swamp rat?" she continued to tease. "It's more then you deserve fo' sneakin inta a young southern lady's bed room in the middle o' the nigh and stealin a kiss. What would ya tante have ta say hmm?"

"Hmp Remy missed his cheri so much he followed her all d'way out here to kiss her good nigh' and that's all ya got ta say?" He whimpered with a puppy dog face, his unique red on black eyes wide and pleading.

"What tante don know wont hurt Remy will it ma chere" he replied smirking.

"Slimy lil swamp rat that you are I'm sure she's gotta have some reason to hurt ya. How'd ya get here Remy?"

"Followed ya on m'bike couldn' let ya go just yet m' belle cheri."

"Well I can't say I'm upset about that now can I? But ya better git outta here and back home b'fore Irene hears' ya or ya pere finds ya missin'"

"Non m' d' prince o t'ieves your dear Irene not gonna hear m' and as for m' pere, well they be used t' not seeing my all nigh Remy plans on wrapping his arm around ya m' joile Anna and sleep so sweetly."

"Non swamp rat"

"Oui si vous plais"

"No!"

"Oui"

"No"

"oui"

"n-mmmm"

Anna's negative retort was soundly stopped with a kiss full on the lips and Remy's arms wrapping tightly around her waist, laying her down and then nuzzled the side of her face.

"Fine Cajun wouldn't want ya to fall asleep and ruin that beautiful bike of yours anyway just get your shoes off and get in bed b'fore I change my mahnd."

"Knew ya loved Remy cheri" He taunted and did as he was told, took off his well worn jeans stripping down to his wife beater and boxers and slipped next to her wrapping his arms around her little waist and pulled her to him. Snuggling against his chest she kissed his check and whispered "sweet dreams Remy" before dozing off.

"Bon nuit Anna"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Raven's not going to be pleased at all.

Reviews make everyone happy so share the good the bad and the truthful


	2. Chapter 2

Remy's nightly visits continued through the summer and Irene never mentioned it to Anna that she knew of them. Anna loved waking up every morning in her Cajun's arms, seeing his sleeping eyes slowly open, revealing his gorgeous red on black eyes and then the ever present grin on his strong lips just before he kissed her. Life was going so well Anna was actually looking forwarded to the school year full of girls teasing her for her unique platinum white bangs that glowed against her dark auburn curls and her personal fashion of long sleeves and pants and boys throwing paper airplanes and footballs, and Cody pulling her hair during class, just so she could smirk at them, keeping her knowledge of Remy from them, above them taunting them with her eyes.

Remy liked her style, and loved her hair as he often played with her long curls and her white streak. In fact its part of what drew him to her in the first place and he would still be there every night for bedtime to hold her in her sleep telling her just that.

"Remy don' go t' school chere, d'guild taught Remy every t'ing he needs to know"

"Knowing about stealing is one thang swamp rat but ya gots ta knowing school stuff too! Just in case-"

"Remy does chere he got his GED a year ago-"

"And how'd ya manage that at 15 hunh Sugah?"

"Lahke Remy told ya, d'guild-Tante Mattie home schooled all of us garcons"

"Oh poor Tante Mattie havin' ta deal with y'all stupid boys, miracle worker that one"

"Cheri you gonna pay for d'at one, Remy not stupide hein?"

He had tickled her madly until she couldn't breathe for her comments and then nuzzled and kissed her neck as she regained her breathe.

Anna smiled at that, until she had met Remy no one was so touchy with her. Irene was affectionate but ever since she became a "woman" last year and found out about her rare skin condition no one dared to really touch her. Though she had always had an attitude with her classmates she didn't really expect them to be touchy as she had never got along with the girls who were about Barbie dolls, makeup, pre-teen heart throbs and being popular any way. There were boys she had gotten along with in the past but had started to avoid her some time after 3rd grade when she started to develop a more womanly body.

Anna really hated the fact she had been the first girl in her class to need to wear a bra.

And now to end the summer with a bang her momma was going to visit before she started school. Anna hardly ever got to see her momma because she worked all over the world and couldn't wait for her to meet Remy. If Irene loved him, and she loved him her momma must love him too. And Irene had said that if her momma approved she could go back and spend time alone at the Lebeau manse in the bayou this Christmas, and maybe even visit for Mardi Gras, though Irene said she'd chaperone any trips during Mardi Gras.

About 20 minutes after Remy left and just after sunrise Anna started to get dressed for the day. She had on a pair of slim black pants and was wearing a long sleeved emerald green tunic over a black camisole. The cotton tunic had beaded detailing around the neckline and the hem. She finished her outfit off with a pair of boots and small belt around her upper waist and walked down the stairs to help Irene in the kitchen, preparing for her mother's visit.

"Mornin' Irene."

"Good morning my darling baby girl" A tall slender woman dressed sharply in a dark red slacks and a black blouse. Her raven hair was pulled back in a low bun.

"Momma!" She ran and wrapped her arms around her mother, careful to keep her sleeves down. "When did ya get her'? Ah thought ya weren't comin' til 10?"

The woman stepped back from her daughter and looked upon her lovely features that were full of early promise for ever lasting beauty with a smile. "I got in late last night since I was able to get an early flight and wanted to surprise you."

Oh gawd Ah hope she didn't see Remy. Ah don' want her first impression of him to be sneaking into mah bedroom late at night.

"Did ya have a good flight then? Are ya staying long?"

"Yes Raven you failed to say how long you were staying exactly."

"Just a few days but long enough to take my little girl for a shopping spree for her 13th birthday. You should have a new wardrobe for school this year."

"Thank you momma, um, do ya think ya have time fo' dinner-"

"Of course I plan on treating us every night I'm here Anna."

"No momma Ah mean a special dinner, ya see there's this boy-"

"Boy?!" Raven demanded and her mothering gaze left Anna and glared at Irene. "Irene, you didn't mention Anna knowing any boy"

"That's because Anna asked me not too, she wanted to tell you herself."

"Oh?"

Anna looked sheepishly down and wrung her hands together. "Yes momma, his name is Remy and Ah met him when Irene took me to the city for holiday and Ah was really looking forwarded to ya meetin' him momma Ah think ya really goin' ta lahke him a lot."

With a tight smile Raven looked from her daughter to her lover and as calmly as she could, "Of course darling I look forward to meeting this boy of yours, infact I think we could all have dinner together tomorrow evening around 7, why don't you call him and let him know."

"Oh thank ya momma! Thank ya! Ah'm sure you'll just love him. Ah'll go call him now, he should be back ho- me from mass by now, he's a catholic boy" Ah almost let it sleep that he spends all night out, Ah gotta be more careful!

"So sweet to know. Why don't you do that and then we'll leave for our shopping"

With that Anna was off back up the stairs with the grace of a dancer to call Remy, a hopefully awaken Remy, about meeting her momma.

"Bon Matin Anna ya missed Remy so soon hein?"

"Nah ya swamp rat"

"Ya didn' miss Remy cheri, ah Remy's hurt"

"I didn' mean that Ah meant that I wasn' callin cause Ah missed ya, I was callin cause my momma wants ta meet ya and agreed to dinner and ya need ta be here befo' 7. Think ya can handle that Cajun?"

"Mais D'accord cheri Remy look forward to it, ya goin' shoppin' today hein? Gonna buy some fancy panties for Remy cheri?"

"Yes Remy Ah'm goin shoppin with my momma today and if ya so desperate Ah think Ah can sneak a man thong in the mix fo' ya" She answered sweetly

"Mon Dieu cheri! Ya so mean ta Remy, he was talkin' about panties fo' you cheri, but if ya insist to see your Remy in a thong, Remy mor' than happy to oblige, he just give it to Henri afterwards."

She could help but smile and laugh into the phone now. "Damn swamp rat I'll see ya later t'night kay?"

"Wouldn' dare miss it ma belle chere"

"Then bye Sugah til' bed time"

"Au revoir ma joile ange"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

The hours flew by has Anna shopped in every last store of the rather large mall an hour outside of Caldecott County, her momma making her try on every article of clothing that caught her eye, slightly disappointed that Anna preferred darker, less traditional clothing but proud she was find her own style and looking very beautiful in it. Raven even took Anna panty shopping, advising that the proper underwear and bra always helps how one feels in their clothing and Anna couldn't help but blush on some of the choices they made and be please with herself that now she had some pretty bedroom attire to surprise Remy with.

Tease him with what he cant have yet s'mor' lahke it.

They had gotten home about an hour ago and finished cleaning her closet out of old clothing she'd no longer wear to give to goodwill and organize her new clothing when Anna notice it was almost time for Remy to show up.

"Momma its been a long day can Ah be excused and go ta bed?"

"Of course darling go to sleep, you've had a long day and need your rest."

"Nahght momma, Nahght Irene, see ya in the mornin'"

"Night Anna"

"Sweet Dreams"

She swiftly made her way to her room and changed out of her outfit into some of her new pajamas, a night dress that covered her arms completely but was open in the back and tied behind her neck, there was just he barest hint of cleavage and an empire styled bust that was tied off with white ribbon and the skirt that flowed from it ended just above her knees. The pale blue fabric gave her a soft look and she brushed out her curly hair to hang naturally below her shoulders, her ivory bangs framing her face, making her green eyes glow in the night.

This is how Remy found her as he entered her window with out a sound, awed from her beauty, he hadn't seen in dress this way for bed since her first night at his home.

"Mon ange de ciel vous me bénissez avec votre beauté et menez ce diable blanc au bonheur"

"Flatterer"

"Remy's just bein' honest mon joile cheri"

"Do ya lahke it? Really?"

"Oui cheri, remind Remy to take ya shoppin s'more ey"

"Good now Ah really am tired and wanna sleep"

"Ya wish is Remy's command cheri"

Remy kissed her on the lips and lifted her into his arms, twirling Anna in his arms and carrying her to the bed.

"Just be quiet swamp rat, momma's more alert than Irene and Ah don' want her to meet ya lahke this Ah don' think she'll understand"

"Don' worry ma chere Remy's a t'eif and no'one's quieter Maintenant dormir et rêver dans des mes bras mon amour"

"rêves doux remy"

"Toujours avec toi chère bonne nuit"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Authors Notes: I apologize for any butchering of the French language, sadly I am resorting to an online translator which from memory in French class are so much accurate in grammar as they are in word for word translations. I'm happy and a little surprised no one's flamed me for having a 13yr old Anna be so affectionate with Remy I was really expecting having to defend that YAY less work defending work more energy for making more work that doesn't make sense to me outside my head sorry

In response to my reviews-which I was so happy to see this morning-

inTHEgrid: Thank you and Hopefully you will be reading more of this story I plan on actually updated all of my stories on a more regular basis until they are finished

MidniteAngelGoth: When it comes to my favorite Cajun I gotta use spice Thank you so much

Sugr Cane: Well Sugah I hope to turn out a great write so thank ya kindly for your praise

LetsMakeBiscuits7: Who doesn't like a good Romy cept for Jean? And Mistique lol Thank you for the review

Reviews make everyone happy so share the good the bad and the truthful


	3. Chapter 3

Anna had never thought she'd evah experience this much tension in a restaurant while waiting for salads to arrive.

Appetizers! Just fo' conversations sake! Or at least to have a reason for not talking' cause their mouths were full. Remy had been just as talkative has always, trying so hard to ease the conversation with the flow he was used to but momma just wouldn't have it.

At all.

She had nevah thought her momma would be so cold to him, so harsh.

Irene must of cause she kept bowing her head mah direction since the disastrous introductions less then an hour befo'….

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

…..Anna was sitting in the bay window facing the front of the house reading a well worn copy of a classic novel her loose auburn curls glistening in the sunlight. She was sitting with her legs stretched out and her cotton skirt fanned out around her long legs, a brilliant print made of shades of blues and purples, an intricate design outlined in deepest black and the hem touched with black lace. She wore a black silk scoop necked blouse that had a bit of a corset for a waist and capped sleeves, a pair of black silk gloves to protect her arms and skin condition. Her fingers found their wear to a necklace Remy had given to her the first night he saw her, an antique silver piece that held a single emerald about the size of a nickel and raw edges.

"Such a Beautiful piece and yet still cuts no?" He had stated as he cut his finger just enough for a drop of blood to spill.

It was nearing quarter til 7 and Remy hadn't come yet, she was starting to worry that he'd be late because of traffic or maybe his family when she heard the familiar roar of his engine pull into their drive way. Looking out the window she saw him park his bike next to her mother's rented Lexus convertible. She quickly went to the door before it knocked and checked her hair in a near by mirror. Normally she wasn't so vain but she wanted tonight to be perfect. Remy knocked in a sequence of three, polite but demanding at the same time. She smooth her skirt and opened the door to see him decked out in nice black slacks, button down shirt and jacket, even had on the black dress shoes from Henri and Mercy's wedding.

Damn did her Cajun cleaned up nahce.

"Evenin' chere, You look tres belle dis nuit." Mon Dieu did she look belle! Her soft curves were prominent with her tight blouse and the flow of the skirt just accentuated what God had given her.

"Remy is a lucky homme."

"Thank you sugah, you look nahce too, did Tante dress ya or Mercy?"

"Very funny chere, but you know Remy can dress himself jus' fine. You do look joile chere, so very joile et belle. You gonna make all the hommes jealous of Remy."

"Charmer." Anna smirked and kissed his cheek just as her mother and Irene walked out from the kitchen. Lilith was wearing a simple but elegant designer black dress that had a modest halter top and went straight down to her knees, her peep toe heels were black as well with her black hair wrapped up in a twisted bun, while Irene was the opposite and dressed in a very nice white skirt and button up blouse, her sleeves went to her elbows and her sandals white, her short hair loose but styled very nicely.

Anna twisted around with her back against him and smiled at her guardians.

"Momma this is Remy Lebeau, Remy this is my Momma Lilith d'Ancanto, and of course Irene you remember Remy and Remy you know Irene." Anna nervously introduced everyone, her hands behind her back, twisted.

"Hello Remy, pleased to meet you." Lilith held out her finely manicured hand and gripped his tightly, an even tighter smile on her face as she looked upon her daughter so call boyfriend. He was older, too old for her little girl, looking around 18 or 19. He was also very handsome and Lilith knew her daughter was beautiful but a man such as this Remy Lebeau could and should be looking elsewhere, anywhere, hell under different circumstances she would have approached him in a bar or club, he had those devil may care looks, his auburn hair thick and almost curly, clearly wind blown, his smile almost a smirk just a little too charming and she was sure he was used to women swooning and fawning on him. The fact that he wore his sunglasses inside their home annoyed her for two reasons, one she could not tell if they were shifty or not and for two it was just plain rude.

"Enchante Madam D'Ancanto, Un tel plaisir de vous rencontrer finalement, Anna parle tellement fortement de toi mais n'a jamais indiqué à quel point vous attirant étiez, maintenant je savent où mon peu d'amour lui obtient des regards. Son bon pour revoir Irene, regardant aussi belle que toujours."

And he was Cajun. A man that grew up in a swamp was courting her daughter. This just would not do. "Merci Remy. My little Anna didn't tell me you were Cajun; in fact it seems she didn't tell me anything about you."

"Lilith you know that she just wanted your first impression of him to speak for itself, Remy certainly speaks enough for himself."

"Momma, Irene, please, how about we leave for dinner, we can tahlk more and let everyone get to know each other bettah." Anna willed her companions, eager to get the evening started as she noticed her momma was a little colder then normal.

"Of course darling."

"No problem petit chere, but first Remy brought trois belle femmes trois belle fleurs." Remy removed and arm from behind his back and revealed threes beautiful bouquets, Magnolias and Forget-me-nots for Anna, Violets for Irene and Calla Lilies for Lilith.

"Oh Thahnk ya Remy, they'r beautiful. Ah'll go get some vases and we'll put them all in wahter." Anna slightly gushed at the unexpected flowers, Magnolias were her favorite and the forget-me-nots were a nice touch to them, she new Irene like the smell of violets and her momma looked so good holding the Calla Lilies.

"Mais D'accord chere"

As Lilith looked at the flowers the boy had brought with him and was shocked at his accuracy, only Irene knew her fondness of the lilies and his old fashion act made her start to rethink her daughter's taste in a man's character. That is until she saw Anna kiss him on the lips and he wrap his arm around her waist after they were in the car, it was just a peck, but it was more contact then Anna needed to have with anyone, let alone a man.

From then on the conversation was very dry and short, the deepest topic the weather and upcoming storms.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Finally the waiters brought their appetizers, a Caesar salad for her momma and Irene, a fresh green salad for herself and Chef's salad for Remy.

"Do you lovely femmes know what you for d'main course?" Remy asked as he looked over his menu before taking a bite of his salad. Anna sat to his left, Irene is right and Lilith D'Ancanto, Anna's mere in front of him. Her mere was beginning to frustrate him and he now knew where Anna got her feistiness.

"Ah was thinkin' of Chicken Kiev or Rosemary Steak."

"Good choices ma chere, personally Remy was thinkin' of havin' Cordon Bleu or maybe d' lobster."

Lilith looked down at her menu, he was thinking of getting two of the most expensive items on the menu on her dime? She could more then afford it but he wouldn't know that. Who did he think he was?!

"If Remy get d' lobster would you like some of it chere?"

"Mmm, a lil' lobster nevah hurt me befor' then Ah'll get the Chicken Kiev and you can have a bite if ya want sugah."

Lilith looked at her daughter and thought she sounded so mature and adult, though cringe internally as well, she was becoming quite the southern lady and Lilith was proud, she just seemed to be growing up too fast for her liking.

"Get what evah ya want ma belle chere, it's on Remy." He announced surprising only Lilith as both Irene and Anna were used to the generosity of the Lebeau family and knew that saying no only caused a long drawn out battle of wills, a battle that even Anna was careful of entering as she rarely won when he or another of his family was dead set on spoiling her.

"Ya really too sweet ya know that Remy. Makin' me think that ya did something wrong." Anna whispered jokingly to him causing him to smirk.

"Well jus' tween you and Remy, its really on Henri t'night, Remy's picked his wallet b'for' he left for' t'night. "

"Swamp rat! " She giggled and swatted his arm with a small smile. Remy was the guild's best pickpocket and often took his brother's just because.

"Remy it's sweet of you to offer to pay for my Anna's meal but there's no need, I assure you. And do please take those ridiculous sunglasses off we've been inside for more then 20 minutes and the sun has already set outside." Lilith challenge, again reasserting her ownership of her daughter and she was just a little upset with their secret whispering. His mouth looked like it was used to being that close to her ear on a normal basis. Like the two being so close was natural. That disturbed her more then anything.

"No, ya misunderstood Madam, Remy's payin' fo' d' whole dinner tonight, ma treat, you have all been so gracious in jus meetin' Remy and join' him for dinner. And Remy's sorry about his glasses Madam, mais in all respect Remy think it b' best if he kept them on."

Lilith looked straight at his face glaring at his gall to disobey her request. He wants to pay for the dinner fine; I'll just order the Chicken Cordon Bleu and an expensive wine to go with it!

"Will taking off those offensive sunglasses causes a laser beam to shoot out of your eyes?"

"Non, non Madam, its jus' mos' people, dey don' like Remy's eyes" Remy couldn't help but laugh a little along with a nervous Anna and a smiling Irene who was enjoying the commentary and hoping it would go better for Anna's sake.

"Remy Ah love your eyes, theyr' so beautiful, Ah'm sure Momma won' care jus take off ya glasses." Anna tried to intervene, and in truth she liked it best when she could see his eyes, they were one of her favorite things about her swamp rat.

"Remy can' deny two belle femmes, and he can neva' deny his cheri" Remy conceded and removed his glasses putting them away in his pocket, revealing to the world startling red on black eyes.

Lilith nearly choked on her water. A mutant! Her daughter randomly finds an older and attractive man and he just happens to be a mutant! I don't think so! It's too much of a coincidence. There is some sort of plot to take Anna way from her and her plans. I've got to end this and I've got to end it soon…but how with out making Anna hate me? Lilith thought to herself.

"They certainly are interesting eyes Mr. Lebeau."

"Merci"

They finally ordered their main courses, Chicken Kiev for Anna, Lobster for Remy, Cordon Bleu for Lilith and Irene chose a nice grilled Salmon. The conversation seemed to flow better, at least until it was time to for dessert…

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"So tell me Remy how old are you exactly?" Lilith asked as she started to eat her raspberry and chocolate mousse.

"Remy turned 16 this past Mardi Gras." Remy answered while he spoon fed Anna a little of his crème brulee.

Lilith glared. The boy was only 16! That wasn't too horrible but a bit unbelievable, as she had him at 18 at least.

"And how does a 16yr old afford to pay for such a dinner as we have had?"

"Momma please don' -" Anna protested, a piece of her strawberry chocolate cheese cake slipping on her fork.

"Really Lilith let the boy-" Irene interjected after swallowing a some of her blueberry cream dessert.

Remy just smirk and looked her straight in the eye. "Remy work for his familie, what do you do Madam? Anna nevah told Remy, jus' that ya work keeps ya busy all around d' world…."

Lilith smiled tightly, "A little bit of this and that, mainly freelance work for many different companies, everything from information to fulfilling specific tasks and completing jobs that no one else is qualified for but that are so rare to come up it would be ridiculous to hire someone full time."

"Remy understand." He replied, a knowing in his eyes as though he understood her not so much falsification of her life as a terrorist.

"How are going to keep in touch when school starts you two?"

"Momma, please jus' b a lil' nahcer!" Anna whispered so other tables wouldn't hear. "Remy only lives what 30 minutes away?"

"15 on mah bike if deres no traffic chere. And Remy finished avec school, so dependin' on his job he should have more d'en enough time ta spend with ya lovely fille."

"I see and are you planning on furthering your education with college?"

Non, Remy's career don' need College Remy's had on d' job trainin' all his life, he's already a bit of an expert at his work so deres no need. And it's a familie business so dere's job security non?"

"How interesting you must tell me more."

"Works work, dis be pleasure let's talk about more pleasurable topics hein?"

"Momma, Remy taught meh to play all kinds of card games maybe after dinnah we could play some when we get home?"

"I'm feeling tired already Anna and Irene is as well, aren't you Irene?"

"Its just the fullness of a wonderful meal, but yes I am feeling a bit tired. I think we should all go home and call it a night." The tone in Irene's voice was one that Lilith knew to listen too, that if they didn't leave now something bad would happen.

"Very well then, just let me get the bill then and we can leave." She went to pick up the fold and found it gone, in its place; under a glass was a fifty dollar bill. Surely Remy didn't think that would cover one of their meals, let alone all four.

"Remy told ya Madam, he got it covered Remy paid for it all after we got our dessert and left d' tip on d'table. Maintenant, shall we?" He stood up and pulled out Anna's chair kissed her cheek and did the same for Irene, making sure to hand her her cane. Lilith was already up and out of her seat waiting for them to walk towards the door before he could be just as courteous for her.

Damn boy, he's too fucking polite and charming, how am I going to break those two up with out Anna hating me….

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

It was 2 am and Lilith couldn't sleep. Irene was soundly dreaming next to her in their bed, but she was too upset and frustrated with the whole Remy situation. The damn Cajun had left hours ago leaving a dreamy eyed and sighing Anna who made it clear she was upset with her mother's behavior and didn't understand why she didn't like Remy. Lilith tried to be careful with her words, explaining her fears of her daughter dating an older boy at her age and that she thought she could do so much better then the Cajun boy.

Needless to say Anna huffed up to her room and locked the door.

Irene was even less help. She liked the boy, and even more so liked Anna with the boy. She didn't come out and say it but the connotations were there, Irene had saw something about the two and wanted that to happen, at any expense, even Lilith's plans.

Getting up and wrapping a blue silk robe around her self Lilith walked towards her daughter's room, hoping inspiration would hit her as to what to do. Her door was still locked but in this old house there were skeleton keys and Lilith always kept one on her person just incase. She just put the key in the lock and stopped dead when she heard a giggle.

Followed by a man's voice.

She couldn't make out the words but there was distinct Cajun drawl and then the familiar sound of kissing, a low throaty moan that came from her daughter.

A sound her 13yr old daughter should not be making.

Lilith burst open the door and stalked into the room, eyes blazing, and flashing yellow in the darkened space.

The Cajun was shirtless and lying in her daughter's bed, the white covers wrapped about their waist, his arms wrapped around her, one hand visible the other hidden beneath the covers. His face had been buried in her neck but turned sharply at the door, his red eyes bright in the night and Anna's green ones glowed like a cats, staring in shock and fear at her mother, but her arms gripped the boy tighter, has did his to her.

"Momma!"

"Please explain to me why there is a half naked boy in your bed! At least you are in a night gown, but still this is indecent! YOU! YOU DAMN CAJUN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAUGHTERS BED AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! THEN I WANT YOU TO LEAVE QUICKER THEN YOU CAME AND NEVER RETURN! NEVER!

"Momma please! We weren' doin' anythin' mor' d'en kissin', I know it looks wrong but Remy and Ah have been sharin' a bed since we first met in N'orleans and Irene was okay wit' it-"

Lilith snarled. "Irene KNEW THAT YOU HAVE HAD A BOY IN OUR HOME! IN YOUR BED! HOW MANY TIMES DOES THIS HAPPEN?!"

"I-no Irene didn' know that Remy was spendin' d' nigh' her' but I swear we don do more d'en kissin Momma, and Remy spends d' nigh' every nigh' he has since we've been back from vacation."

"Remy swears Madam he'd nevah take from Anna or comprise her honor, on his heart he swears, its just sleepin' a lil kissin n' cuddlin'-" Remy tried to explain, now fully clothed in his outfit form earlier that evening. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Anna as she sat up in the bed, her covers gone showing her mother she was fully dressed.

It wasn't helping.

"Get the fuck away from my 13yr old daughter! Leave now and don't look back. I swear to God if I ever find you near my little girl again I will kill you. "

"Momma no- please just-"

"DO NOT Talk back to me you you little slut! You will shut up until I am done speaking to you."

At the word slut Anna gasped and she started crying, it was too much for Remy, mother or no, and he stood up eyes fierce and put his arms around Anna, whispering in her ear that she was not a slut, she had done nothing to deserve such a title and then he turned to her mother.

"D'at was uncalled for'! Ya know she has don' nothin' and like we we're saying befor' – AHH!"

Lilith had enough this bull shit and ripped the Cajun from her daughter and threw him against a wall,

"Momma don' hurt him please!" Anna begged and she wrapped her arms around her mothers waist, trying to pull her off of Remy.

Lilith just back handed him twice and pushed Anna back harshly so that she fell back against the bed.

"Mon Dieu! Anna ya okay chere-"he shouted, a little blood showing in the corner of his mouth.

Lilith then threw him on the floor towards the window. As he started to get up towards Anna she walked over and kicked him down, she was holding down with her foot on his neck when Irene entered the room and walked over to Anna.

"Anna are you okay?" The blind woman asked and she held the shaking girl. "Lilith Stop! Calm yourself! This is uncalled for! I knew the whole time about these two sleeping together if I thought for one second-"

"You knew! How dare you! She's my daughter! And you know better then anyone of her –"

"Dieu femme! Ya fou! I can understand ya hurtin moi mais shit Ya hurt ya own girl, d'ats it- Anna ya wanna come wit moi?" He was standing in front of the window, the wind blowing her curtains behind him, his eyes large and pleading. He wouldn't just kidnap, not unless she wanted him too, no matter how much he wanted to take her from this crazy woman she called momma. Irene was here now and he trusted her not to let Anna get hurt, but he'd still feel better taking back to Naw'lins to be protected by d'guilde.

Anna looked up her eyes glistening with tears, she was still breathing hard and she looked from Remy to her momma who was standing, trying to calm down her own breathing, anger radiating of her form, and Irene was holding her, rubbing her back. It was so tempting to just run with Remy, just leave it all and go with him and join him an his family earlier then they had planned.

But that way seemed liked the coward's way and that she'd never forgive herself if she left things unsettled with the woman that became her momma when she didn't have to, that picked her out of all the kids at the orphanage those 9 years ago. Her who had been looked over by wary adults because of her odd white streak in her hair and feisty nature.

She'd settle this tonight with her momma, and once everything was calmed down and settled, and her momma was gone she'd see Remy again, maybe before that depending on her momma's reaction. And Irene was supporting her decision after all and that couldn't hurt.

"Remy Ah love ya, I really do and if we are gonna make this work lahke we want to then I need ta stay here and sort things out with ma momma."

"Remy understands chere, ma belle chere, jus' you call moi or any of d' familie fo' help if ya need it ca va?"

"Sure sugah, d'accord Ah'll call fo' help if I need it. I love you Remy."

"J'taime ma chere, Bon Nuit."

"Bon nuit"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's Notes: Whew…. Sorry I can't write a better fight scene but I didn't want it to go all out, wouldn't want Remy to beat up his chere's Momma so soon…let me know what ya think pretty please with red eyed Cajuns on top? Or Green eyed southern belles depending on your preference wink wink

Author's notes added: I reread my own work on the site and remembered that in Evolution Mystique goes by Principal Darkholme, but Rogue didn't know Mystique was her Momma so I had to change it. Plus I like Rogue's real name to be Anna Marie D'Ancanto so I made up a new alias for Mystique, Lilith D'Ancanto, after Adam's first wife who was kicked out of Eden for being to wild and not letting Adam dominate her….it just screamed Mystique to me since I know Lilith also slept with demons and animals as well as men, and it reminds me of the whole Sabertooth/Graydon Creed and how she didn't really know who Kurt's Father was- I mean she thought she new but was wrong and that Mystique's only long term commitment is Irene….any who I digress sorry I spent time at work explaining the darker side of X-men to a coworker who had no idea what so ever……and thank you ever so much for the reviews

Enjoy Indulge Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REREAD CHAPTER 3 I EDITED

Anna was staring out the window long after Remy sped away on his bike back to his city. Her mother and Irene had gone down stairs to start some tea. Anna wrapped a soft and fluffy soft grey robe around her waist, and put on a pair of black fuzzy pajama pants decorated with white music notes, symbolizing her hidden talent and passion for beautiful music, a gift from Irene last Christmas who enjoyed Anna's playing as much as she did. When she arrived in the kitchen she found her guardians sitting in the breakfast nook sipping one their special blends of tea, a mixture of different herbs, lavender and jasmine. She sat down, forming a circle of sorts with the older woman and pour her self a cup.

"Finally your almost decently dressed for your condition, where are your gloves girl?" Lilith asked sternly.

"Mah skin condition makes meh vulnerable ta tha sun Momma, an' ta harsh fabrics. Its tha middle of tha nahgt Ah'm perfectly fahne, aren't Ah Irene?"

"Yes Anna you are perfectly fine, Lilith you know that neither of us are going to be foolish with her condition so stop venting your anger on non-issues and let's get to the bottom of this tonight. First I absolutely demand that you apologize to Anna or so help me-"

"You'll do what Irene? What could you possibly threaten me with?"

Anna watch her guardians fight one of their few fights in front of her, and would have been surprised about her mother's vicious tone if she had not been on the receiving end not long before and surely would be again shortly.

"There are others who can help with Anna's condition, up north, those whose generosity for special children knows no bounds."

Lilith merely fumed.

"And ya are naht ta hit Remy lahke ya did momma, he don't wanna fahgt cause you're a lady and my momma but that wont mean he won't defend himself if he has ta and he knows how to trust meh."

"Fine!" She conceded and looked to her cup of tea. Lifting her head she looked her daughter in the eyes, letting the worry into her eyes and the fear for her little girl known the first time that night. "I never meant to call you a slut, I know you are not of loose morels, but you must understand you are my little girl and just turned 13. Now I want a brief but accurate explanation on what you were doing with an older boy in your bed, let alone in the middle of the night."

"Yes momma Ah understand Ah do. Ya gotta see Remy an' Ah jus lahke ta cuddle an' kiss a lil. He's always so warm, his hands are rough from his job and feel so good on mah skin…"She blushed when she caught Irene's raised eyebrow and her mother's narrowed eyes. "Sorrah, what Ah'm tryin' ta say is that being with Remy feels so rahgt, Ah mean Ah can only imagine it's what ya two feel. Ah feel whole when Ah'm with him."

Lilith listened very carefully to her daughter's words, realizing she had to harden her resolve and come off as an overprotective and caring parent and not the villain of this play.

"I know that you do not have many friends here, you never seemed to really attach yourself to the local children, which I have always attributed to the fact that you are an exceptional child. I understand your desire to find someone you belong with, and it sounds like you feel as though Remy is that person. I am not denying any possibility that your tender age you have found the man you wish to spend many years with, however I must caution you. Remy is a 16 yr old young man, and one that clearly is not shy around women. "

"The swamp rat is a ladies man and a charmer momma I know that, but he acts different around me."

"Many much older and wiser women have fallen for the reformed bad boys of the world only to be burned. I just don't want you to go too far or invest yourself too deep only to find out that Remy Lebeau is just a filthy thief out for your heart just the thrill of being a girl of your beauty's first lover."

"Momma Ah know Ah'm young but so is he and Ah trust Remy with mah life."

"I don't believe that the young man intends her any harm, as I have said before I only see good things from their relationship and back Anna in any decision she makes."

"Forgive me Irene, I was never has much a romantic as you. Or Anna's biological mother for that matter." 

Anna stilled and Irene froze, wondering what Lilith had meant by that. They had rarely brought up the subject of Anna's birth mother, for Anna had been clear that while she lacked the woman that gave her life she was lucky to have to that helped her thrive and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

"What do ya mean momma?"

"I never wanted you to know this Anna, or at least not until you were older, but then again I never thought you'd fall in love this early in life. While you may trust Lebeau with your life your heart a far more delicate matter and keeping it from breaking was not a lesson your mother learned. When I adopted you, the Nuns had told me your story, your mother's story that is. She was young and husbandless, though not unmarried and alone in the hospital when she gave birth. She had told the nurses about her sorrows, how she had left her family to be with her husband and the two had moved to a commune, despite the warnings of her loved ones. Your father was considered a wild boy who was known for having more then one woman at a time but your mother had convinced herself with his help that he was a changed man and they married. She was 8 months pregnant with you when her world shattered around her, she had come home early from working hard with some of the commune's women making clothing to find her husband in their bed with 2 women performing some of the more vulgar versions of sex, both girls younger and clearly more into the idea of sharing and free love then she was. He didn't even try to deny it, and made it clear that this had been a normal occurrence for him, especially since her pregnancy, that it had been her fault for coming home early and she needed to do her fair share in the commune. She ran, heart broken and found her water breaking on a bus in Caldecott county. Now you know that their were complications during the pregnancy that were completely separate from the act of birth, the types of foods and so called natural medicines she had been fed affected her body negativity, causing her to go into arrest. The doctors recorded that she, Priscilla, for that was the only name she gave other then yours, died due to those complications, but the nurses told the nuns it was because she lost the will to live when she witnessed the betrayal of her husband and her heart died before she could see the angel she brought in the world."

Slight tears leaked from Anna's green eyes and she wrapped her arms around her waist, rubbing at the Goosebumps on her arms. Irene was silent through out the exchange, wondering where this information had come from. She wrapped an arm around Anna and Lilith walked over to her as well, hugging her clothed form.

"Momma Ah …..Ah nevah…."

"Shh, its ok to cry darling, its been a long dramatic night and I know you have a lot to think about, and its so very late, nearly dawn. Lets all go sleep, you can see Remy in the morning, I may have overreacted when I was trying to throw him out."

Anna sniffed, nodded and let her momma hold her as they made their way to the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't looking forwarded to not sleeping in Remy's arms, especially after the information she just received. She just wanted to feel his strong warm arms wrapped around her petit but curvy form.

"Good night my sweet daughter, please don't hate me."

"Ah could nevah hate ya momma, Ah love ya."

"And I love you. Gets some rest I'll see later this morning."

"Nahgt Momma, and nahgt Irene, Ah love ya two."

"Good Night and sweet dreams." Irene called back before laying down waiting for Lilith to come to bed. 'Just what are you planning…?'

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

It was late afternoon and Anna was sitting on the tree branch just outside her room doing some much needed thinking. While her revelations about her mother's last few days of life were depressing she still didn't want to give up on what she and Remy had and her Momma was being far more supportive as the day wore on. She said it was just the shock of it all more then anything and as long as Remy was careful on how he touched her because of her skin condition and there were no more sleepovers she would let Anna continue to see him. And if he ever tried to "pluck her flower" has the school health teacher has worded then her Momma had every right to kill him.

Anna believed her, and was satisfied with this tolerance from her momma, for now at least. She heard a strange whistle come from below, across the street and towards the river bank and spotted a dark figure standing with a cigarette in his mouth, looking outta place in the quiet neighborhood, but she could see his eyes glow red from her tree and quickly climbed down, grateful for her cotton grey gloves, thick dark jeans and white long sleeve cotton shirt with tattoo designs and flames on the arms, back and chest all depicting the Celtic Morrigan, the Raven.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist but was disappointed when Remy stiffened, as if unused to her touch and shook her off him almost disgusted.

"Remy wha-"

"We need ta talk chere." His voice was hard and his eyes, while normally looking at her with love, desire and respect looked highly annoyed, like he just wanted to get something done and over with.

She felt a bit of a stab in her heart.

"Listen Remy Ah'm sorrah about last nahgt, but Ah've talked it ovah wit' Momma and she's okay wit' us, just not us sleeping togethah'"

He just flicked his cigarette to the grass and stomped it into the ground with his boot.

"I don' care no more. Its just too much work for such a little reward, I didn't think it take nearly this long to fuck ya girl and nearly kicked m'self last night after I left here for lettin' this lie live fo' so long."

"What?!" she hissed, eyes narrowing and darkening.

He just sneered.

"When I left here I went out, reminded m'self that d'ere b a whole lotta grown femmes wit' actual tits and ass wantin' me, beggin me to fuck em. So I'm done, don' wanna mess with a lil girl like ya no more, don know why I even bothered in the first place cept I thought you'd be nice and tight."

She snapped, tears in her eyes and slugged him. He wasn't expecting it at all and stumbled back on to the ground.

"Ya damn boy Ah don't believe it ma momma was actually rahgt about ya, Ah shoulda let her throw ya out ma window last nagh'. Get ya outta her' ya damn prick and go catch somethin' that'll burn from ya whores. Now! Befor' I tell one of d' neighbo' there's a Cajun peeping around and ready ta be hunted!"

"Ya bitter at 13 already chere, and ta think I was gonna offer to come back in a few years, as long as ya kept ya figure- but I know when I'm not wanted. See ya in hell someday girl, along with ya dyke mothers." He derided and started walking down the road, soon outta her sight and gone forever.

Anna couldn't believe what had happened and almost couldn't take it. She ran home, unable to stop the tears from flowing and her body from greiveing. Her heart just hurt so much, like he had bruised and torn into it and her pride was just was damaged. She ran all the way into her room past a startled Irene and dove into her bed screaming into the mattress when she caught his spicy scent all over her sheets.

Anna ripped them off her bed in a rag, and once her bed was bare she sniffed the mattress again and it was still there, that damn scent of his that no cologne could copy.

Lilith had just returned home with some rental movies, bonding movies for her and her girls to watch when she heard a loud bang come from her daughter's room. She ran up the stairs and broke open the door, bursting in the room much like she had the previous night.

She found Anna amidst a mess of a room, sheets town every where, there was broken glass from a frame that had fallen and she was struggling against a wall to turn over her mattress, her eyes already puffy with tears, she was fighting her own body as it heaved and kept hiccupping through her tears.

"Anna, Anna darling what's wrong?" Lilith rushed as she helped her daughter put her mattress back and pick her up when she crumbled; finally letting her feelings overcome her.

"Ya wa' –hiccup- rahgt-huh- momma" was she managed and Lilith seemed to immediately understand and hold her tighter.

"I'm so sorry my little girl, I didn't want to be right, not a bout this." She held her daughter for the longest time until the tears stopped and she could breathe normally. Irene had come up stood by the door listening to them, letting them have their moment.

"Momma"

"Yes my Anna"

"Ah need new sheets, Ah don' wanna remembah him in her', his scent is all ovah'd' place."

"I understand dear, its still early lets go to a few stores in town and replace anything you want. Give you a bit a of a fresh start as a wiser woman. Then we'll come home and watch movies about brilliant women and the men they ruin."

"Thank you momma. Irene, do ya mind if Ah just go with momma this time? 

"Of course not dear, you two enjoy yourself, and if you want to go over the details, I do have two working ears."

"Thank ya but Ah don' wanna waste anothah breath on that no good ass then Ah alreadah have."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Strangely enough it only took a few hours for Lilith and Anna to find everything they needed to completely change her room. Gone was the antique and classic looking furniture and covers. They even purchased new paint, a dark purple color, grey and black. Anna found a new bed she like, a black metal lofted bed with a desk underneath, she found purple sheets with a black Indian inspired design on them and some new lighting, all in all her new room was starting to look like that of the average moody teen.

Lilith couldn't have been happier to buy this for her girl, give her a bit of a mental make over and was so proud that Anna was rising from the ashes of her broken heart as a warrior ready for battle.

Irene, ever the worrier, was afraid of this sad turn of events, and couldn't keep the chills at bay as to what this could mean for Anna in the future, for all of them.

When the there settled in the living rooming, watching a movie they had never seen but that had gotten good reviews and was a little feminist Irene finally spoke up.

"I do not agree with your choices Lilith," She whispered to the woman beside her, "This will not end well"

"Nonsense Irene, the movie is a classic, I'm sure to be very satisfied with the ending, there have only been good reviews."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's note: OH MY GOD I'm horrible, I don't know what happened, what have I done?! Guess it wont be Romy after all, maybe Anna should meet Pietro or better yet Magneto and get started on making Charles Lensherr………..

JUST KIDDING! Don't hurt me! Romy all the way! Just cant let it be all sweet, needs the sadness…sides next Chappie is going to be worth this one I promise Enjoy Indulge Read and Review Pretty Please

Nikko-Fry: Why thank you so much, I'm glad I've caught your eye and attention. As for your inquiries best to read the next chapter ….dun dun dun ….

LetsMakeBiscuits7: I know! I kept play acting the dinner scene, I'm sure my cats thought I was weird lol but it was worth the humiliation! I just love Anna's Momma sometimes, she's just so great for Plot Hehe glad I can feed an addiction, here I am staying up to the wee hours writing because my muse happens to be nocturnal

Have you seen the price of stamps girl?! 41 cents! In my day I could walk both ways to the post office and buy a whole stack of stamps for a quarter lol sides the mail man would just loose Remy and send him to Timbuktu and then who would we fantasize about? Cyclops? Iceman? Kurt? Well maybe Kurt, gotta love the fuzzy dude just not with Anna cuz he only needs to date one of his sisters…. I promise more Remy in no more then 2 chapters and the Cajun will be packing some heat hint hint

Illusion to Life: Thank you I am to please, myself at least and everyone else is just bonus Please continue to enjoy, must spread the Romy


	5. Chapter 5

She started to choke from the smoke and debris surrounding them in the warehouse distract that had become a battlefield. Beast was being thrown around by Logan's normal sparring partner, Sabertooth. Jean and Kitty were trying to fight against a walking metal man. The Brotherhood Boys were trying to help out as best they could, Toad's mucus flying everywhere, the earth rumbling here and there from Avalanche and Blob.

A giant flaming hand had been chasing her around, it was being controlled by an insane giggling Aussie who put the maniac in Pyromaniac and was only saved by Storm's rain. Her x-men uniform was soaked with sweat from the hand to hand combat with said maniac and was being pushed along with the others fighting Sabertooth and the metal giant, while Wanda went after her father, Magneto.

There was a fourth member of Magneto's team that was missing in action, after he threw what seemed like a whole deck of exploding cards overhead.

'Where are ya hmm? Where ya hidin' Rogue thought to herself, as she moved away from the others, hunting down the last member of the Acolytes, as Magneto called them. 'Watcha planning….'

She was just turning a corner, happy to finally breathe in fresh air, well fresh air for a city, though the sounds of the main battle continuing made her cringe on the inside. 'We're getting' our asses handed to us barbequed…… its jus' to sur'eal, a fight fo' no real reason just the professah's orders…Ah know he doesn' agree wit' old Mags but Scott was rahght, somethahng jus' ain't rahght bout this…'

She removes one of her protective gloves, ready to get up close and personal with Mr. hide n' seek when she stops dead in her tracks, face to face and eye to eye with no other than…Remy Lebeau….

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

'Flyin' metal orbs bettah not be d; transport'tion of choice in d' future…'

Remy thought to himself, they were stuffy, hard and dark.

'Def'ntly not m'choice …. Damn bucket head…give m' a bike any day…'

It wasn't his first job, just the first one with the whole team, Pyro, Colossus and Sabertooth, and the most public.

'outin' mutants fo' d' whole world to know and fear….why d' hell I sign up fo' dis job again…oh yea a few months of hell ta postpone a lifetime of it…… d' mo' time d' bettah'

He was shuffling his deck as they made their grand entrance, to face off a team of teenagers, mutant teenagers but teenagers none the less, and they were all still in high school. Personally Remy was against it, thought it foolish to make mutants so public in such a manner…

'Mais jobs a job….'

And he had a contract to fulfill.

With a roar from the feral monster the battle began, a pyrotechnic, super strong metal soldier, giant feral cat-man and a kinetically charging Cajun versus a group of teens.

'Hmm what powers dey have hmm…d' red head she can move dings wit her mind' he noted as he saw her point and move some metal beams to hit old Sabertooth, while flying.

Within minutes the once relatively normal warehouse district of the city looked like a battlefield, debris and smoke, bodies attacking each other, metal flying all over the place between the red head and bucket head.

'Blue fuzzy can teleport…hmm not dat b a power bet dat come in handy no? and d' petite can walk through walls…d' mullet makes d' ground shake…d' giant is strong…' He categorized has he passed over them, cards flying and exploding. He hadn't gotten to hand to hand combat yet, hoping to just fend them off and take em down with his powers when he noticed the rain fall on Pyro's giant hand

'Don' recall summer showers in d' forecast fo' today'

That's when he noticed the flying weather witch come from the area where Magneto's enemy, Xavier was hiding.

'Damn Stormy's gonna yell at me fo' sure if she finds me… pere wont be happy I had to go against her…Pyro should be able to keep her occupied for now' just as lightening struck, his eyes followed his fellow teammates seeing who they were paired up against, which x-men could be distracted by him when he saw Pyro's previous victim, a petite girl in serious hand to hand combat dark auburn hair flying and a familiar white streak in her forelock……

'No..can' b…no…no…not….' He started to panic, knowing his current employer's plans for the day, to expose mutants and bring about the fucking humans that wanted to destroy mutants and their big robots. He ducked out, turning to behind the buildings near the openings of the secret military bases that built the big robots 'Sentinels…' He remembered clearly, for he was the one to steal the documents and blueprints from said base for magneto.

'If it is her, chances are she'll follow me if she saw me…I gotta explain…hell how m' Ah gonna explain dis too her…Ah jus' wanna see her again, don care if she's kickin' an' screamin'….Remy' ll take her, against her will if I have too…'

He stood behind some buildings and among cargo crates, waiting for her to notice him missing and come after him. He heard her footsteps and prepared himself, turning around as she turned the corned, not bothering to withhold the smile breaking out on his face as he heard her gasp, an ungloved hand poised ready to be used as a weapon.

With a favorite card in his hands he looked into her emerald eyes.

"Bon jour Mon Chere, Mon belle joile Cheri."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"SWAMP RAT!" Rogue screamed and started the fight with a movement of her bare hand, a backhanded movement that struck him in the gut with her forearm and then using her opposite leg she completed a perfect roundhouse kick causing him to fall back. The card in his hand knocked out and exploding some crates nearby.

She quickly walked over to his form, a booted foot stepped hard against his chest, holding him down.

"Chere-"

"DON'T YA DARE CHERE ME YA DIRTY NO GOOD LYING SWAMP RAT! AH CAN'T BELIEVE YA HERE! AH THOUGHT AH TOLD YA NEVAH TA COME NEAR ME AGAIN OR DO YA FORGET SO EASILY?! THOUGH IT'S NAHT HARD TA BELIEVE THAT A MAN LAHKE YA WOULD WORK FOR A TERRORIST LAHKE MAGNETO!"

The venom in her voice hurt much more then he thought it would, her Mississippian accent thickening with every horrible word and her beautiful emerald eyes molten with a hatred that he'd never dreamed he seen coming from her.

And he wasn't prepared for the immediate sorrow, the angry depression that rolled off of her in waves.

The confusion and hurt and his own black and red eyes held up as he looked in her face was enough to unsteady her just a little bit, just enough pressure left off from the foot that held him down and he was able to push her off and spring back into a stance.

The unexpected movement caused her to fall back towards the broken crates behind them and Remy ran to stop her, he pulled her to him, not caring about her gloveless hand and held her tight.

"Chere, Anna, Remy don' know what ya talkin' about. Remy know Magneto isn't d' best to b associated wit, but Remy can explain-"

She was just beating on him, trying to get him to let go of her, struggling out of his strong grasp.

"LET GO OF MAH! NOW DAMN IT! FUCKING ASSHOLE! DON' YA DARE CALL MAH ANNA YOU DON' HAVE THA RAHGHT TA CALL MAH THAT OR CHERE OR ANY OTHAH OF YAR FUCKING PET NAHMES!"

"Anna please, si vous plais, tell Remy what's wrong, he can explain Magneto, but why are you upset with Remy, he hasn't seen or heard from ya in years, not since-"

"Ya know damn well why Ah so upset wit ya, or don't ya remember tellin' meh the only reason ya spent tahme wit me was to fuck meh!" She his into his chest, as with every struggle he held her closer, tears coming to eyes as she could smell him once more. She willed her body to stop but it wouldn't, of all the things that could have happened today, of all the surprises, she just couldn't handle this.

Remy looked down at her, incredulously, "What d' fuck girl?! Ce qui la fille de baise ? Êtes-vous hors de votre esprit ? Remy jamais jamais dit cela ! Pourquoi Remy, vous aime-t-il vous sait-il cela ou atleast avez-vous fait la dernière fois où nous étions ensemble ou ne vous rappelez-vous pas de briser le coeur de Remy au sujet d'avoir besoin de plus de temps ? "

"Yah gotta really fucked up memory ya know that Cajun, if anyone had a broken heart that day it was meh! Now let meh go so Ah can kick yo' ass an' join my team!" She screamed up at him, green eyes blazing, southern voice strained to keep from crying out in pain.

"Aucun Remy n'a obtenu une image la mémoire parfaite chère, il se rappellent que tout au sujet de nous et celui ne vous êtes jamais produits, pourquoi vous ne croyez pas remy, ce qui est lui avez obtenu de faire le baiser le sens de nouveau dans toi comme un certain conte de fées ? Ainsi que ce soit le "

His deep voice was husky, his own Cajun drawl thick and he pulled her up against her will and kissed her fully on the lips like he had done countless times before his life went to hell.

Her body stilled completely, unused to the contact and shocked that he wasn't fainting, that she wasn't absorbing his power and getting a head full of Remy Lebeau when she gasped and he took the opening to move his tongue into her hot mouth.

For just a moment she forgot herself, forgot the pain and let herself melt into him, let her body move against his until a tear leaked from her eye and she tried to pull away.

Only it was too late and after exactly 2.3 minutes of kissing, of skin to skin contact her powers kicked in and started to absob him, weakening him enough for her to break free and run.

Run back to her team, to the fight that she knew how to handle, to her friends that cared for her despite what she could do not because of it.

Run from the Cajun boy she once knew, that was now in her mind, all the love, the pain and confusion clouding her thoughts, more tears coming from her eyes at the feel of the rejection.

OF HER REJECTION.

"NO CHERE- ANNA- NOT D'AT WAY FILLE!" Remy called out after her, gaining his bearings once more and running after her a slower pace from an unexpected fatigue. 'What happened...?'

But she wouldn't listen and blindly ran from him in the very direction he warned her against, back to the battle.

And straight to a giant red robot that was verbally reporting

"Unknown Mutant discovered capture"

as it shot a green substance at Beast, Spyke, Blob and her. The Green chemical covered her instantly, hardening around her, trapping her.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Remy watched in horror as the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes backed away from the Sentinel and Rogue was hit with their green compound that they used for capture. He ran to her, grabbing hold of her harden prison, trying to break into it with his bare hands when he felt the familiar pull of his metal boots.

"NO! NO! N't goin' back ta ya' ya damn psycho! Fou!" He yelled indirectly as he was being pulled unwilling back into the metal orb that brought him. He rapidly ripped open his boots and pulled them off as well as any other form of metal he had on him, his Bo staff set aside and scrambled back towards Rogue who was now being taken by the Sentinel.

Sabertooth saw the insubordination, snarled and went after him, lifting him in the air. "Come on damn thief its time to go or did you forget who you work for!"

"Gambit don't forget and he's not going back! It's in Gambits contract that he be free if Magneto has him go against his family-"

"Non of your damn family is here!"

"Wrong! Now let m' go unless ya want m' ta blow off ya tail!" His demonic eyes glowed as did his hands that were holding Sabertooth's fore arms.

The feral mutant growled, looked around and saw that the girl Gambit was after had been taken and threw him towards the X-Men. "Fine it's your funeral." And walked off.

Gambit grabbed his things and ran towards the x-men who were retreating after the Sentinel was blown up while he fought against Sabertooth and headed towards their jet. He slipped in behind everyone else in the commotion, and they were in the air before he was noticed but Kitty who was looking for Rogue.

"Like what are YOU doing here?!" She screamed and caught the attention of the others, Lance quickly responded and grabbed him easily since he didn't struggle, and all eyes were on him.

Fear. Disgust. Confusion. Hurt. Anger. He was picking up all this different emotions and had expected them, though the hatred from Xavier caught him off guard, he never met the man but was told repeatedly he was a peace loving man and his public history had evidence of that time and time again. But his eyes were showing such a level of hatred that Remy could swear the man had known him, and didn't like what he knew. 'Dats no' possibl' t'ough…'

"Remy? Remy Lebeau? What are you doing here?" Storm questioned, shocked from the turn of events the battle left them.

"Bon Jour Stormy." He smiled, hoping her trust and knowledge of him would be enough. "Remy just got free of Magneto and needs ta help ya rescue ya x-men and his Anna…"

"ANNA?!" "NO!"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long I don't own the seasons and couldn't find a copy to watch to get the episode this is from right so I had to hunt down a script on the net, not as easy as it sounds. I hope it was worth the few days it took to sort out and I've decided to include some translations this time:

"What the Fuck girl? Are you out of your mind? Remy never ever said that! Why would Remy, he loves you you know that or atleast you did the last time we were together or dont you remember breaking Remy's heart about needing more time?"

and shortly after that:

"No Remy got a picture perfect memory dear, he remember everything about us and that never happened, why don't you believe Remy, what's he got to do kiss the sense back into you like some fairytale? So be it"

I hope that helps and I'm sorry I didn't remember in the past, I'm not fluent but when I read it I can understand the gist and I forgot that unless you have taken French you probably can't do that he he sorry.

Enjoy Indulge Read and Review and I should update again this weekend

_**Illusion to Life**_: just a few words: Plot, Patience and Shhh! Lol Just wait and see Merci beaucoup

_**LetsMakeBiscuits7**_: I know its horrible right? What was the author thinking? Don't you just want to slap her upside the head? Oh wait I'm the author lol JK! She'll get hers…oops spoiler…

PetiteDiable: Merci Petite, any relation to the Diable Blanc?


	6. Chapter 6

"Anna, oui Anna, mon Anna – mon cher, she was jus' taken ya'll saw dat didn't ya? D'fille wasn' invisibl'? D'at n't her power is it?" The deviled eyed Cajun responded, only furthering to confuse them more.

"You are to do nothing of the sort. You work for Magneto and cannot be trusted, advise you to leave here immediately and forget about your so-called Anna." Came a surprisingly stern tone from Professor Charles Xavier one that caused his students to look to him in surprise, Kitty actually in tears from the confusion and the outcome of the battle. Her best friend was just taken by some crazy people that built a giant robot along with one of her favorite teachers and teammates, she just got her ass kicked by a group of new mutants and the professor was really starting to freak her out.

"Now Charles, I know young Remy from a lifetime ago, despite his actions he is a good man at heart. Please let him explain his situation, perhaps we will find we need him to help us."

"Fine."

"Merci. Maintenant, like Remy was saying his chere, Anna, was jus' taken along wit' d' big blue bete, d' giant stong man and d' boy wit d' bone shootin' out his arms-"

"Why not ask your boss Magneto for help, since you work for him?" Lance Alvers asked, his arm around Kitty, trying to comfort her.

"Remy don' work fo' old bucket head any mor'"

"But you did, just now, not even an hour ago, watch changed? What made you change your beliefs about his cause?"

Jean Grey asked with authority as a senior X-men, her eyes calculating and her impossibly red hard wild.

"Easy der femme, Remy nev'r said any d'ing bout followin' a cause, he jus' work for d' megalomaniac. Remy jus' hired help and his contract blew up d' moment Remy was tol' ta fight his family-"

"OK so like I am TOTALLY CONFUSED please like explain how any of us are your family?"

"Yes Remy, none of the X-men are apart of your…family."

"No, not true, Anna is an honorary memb'r of Remy's family…atleast until…."

"Until what yo?"

"Not importan' raght now, wh't is importan' is gettin' her outta d'ere and freein' ya fellow X-men, so ya all goin' let Remy help ya? Ya can ask Stormy –

"Stormy" was the collective whisper

-if Remy be an asset to ya all or not. After we get dem back den y'll can ask m' s'mor' questions"

The Cajun was smirking, his demon eyes had a special glint, he was using his charm to persuade their decisions, of course he already had Stormy on his side and the others didn't seem to care so much if it meant they go their friends back.

"He's right Charles, we will need him to get them back, and I wont risk Evan or any of the others because he used to work with Magneto, hell you used to work with Magneto."

"Fine. Everyone lets plan at the mansion-"

"Guys vat in God's name happened?" Kurt called from the pilot seat.

The Velocity had just landed and they were walking out to the grounds of the mansion, or atleast what was left of it.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Where is everyone, the other students- Scott! Where's Scott?!"

"Calm down Jean, we'll find them-"

"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE! JEAN!" A boy's voice called out.

"BOBBY? AMARA?"

"DOWN HERE JEAN! WE'RE OK!" A girl answered as a group of battered teens hiked of a hill, burned clothing and exhausted, they looked worse then the team that fought today.

Jean rushes towards them and hugs Scott, whispering over and over how happy she was that he was ok. The tall brunette briefly hugged her back but pushed her out of his way as his stalked towards the wheelchair bound professor.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" His face was enraged, but his eyes were covered by the protective ruby quartz glasses, one hand prepared to remove them, the other pointing accusingly to their target, Charles Xavier.

Xavier scoffed. "Calm down Scott-"

"NO! YOU DID THIS YOU BLEW UP THE MANSION! YOU ACTIVATED DEFCON 4!" Losing his patience he grabbed the professor and threw him to the ground harshly, outcries from the other students at the out of character actions from their leader.

Suddenly, Remy noticed as he stood back, watching them as their world continued to crumble and he heard laughter come from Xavier, the laughter twisted and sounding nothing like the normally calm and gentile professor. With astonish he watched has the professor pushed himself off the ground, his form changing into that of a blue woman dressed in black, with dark red hair and yellow eyes. 'Remy knows dat figure' from some where…'

"Yes I did"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Logan was currently tied down to a patient's bed surrounded by different medical equipment and 4 different see-thru containment cells for whatever species they acquired next.

Or as he thought of it, what other mutants they'd kidnap next to run experiments on. So far they had cut him, x-rayed him, taken blood samples… this was after continuously asking him about the giant robot.

The one he had nothing to do with.

'When I get loose I'm gonna kill that Trask…' He growled and tried to break the restraints on the bed, but they were unfortunately very well made. He stilled suddenly when the lab room's doors opening, a group of soldiers were carrying mutants that were partially bound in a hard green rock. But they were more then just mutants; they were his friends and teammates.

First, a sedated but still awake Hank was shoved into the cell closest to the door, then Evan, who was drowsy but still struggling against his captors was thrown into the middle cell.

Surprisingly they had Fred the blob Dukes, one of the mutants from the brotherhood house, one that he was supposed to recruit and failed along with Jeanie. Because of the Blob's sheer size he didn't fit into the last cell, so they wheeled the giant green rock onto a metal platform and dropped a giant glass, upside down beaker on top of him.

They put the Blob in a giant jar. No. They put a teenage boy under glass like some ant. Another was put in a cell like an animal, the same with a grown man who had more intelligence in his blue pinky then the so-called scientists did all together

Grrrr…he really hated the military, or atleast what it decided it was okay to do under a blanket disguise of national security. They were a ruin lives and ask questions later only to bury the answers kinda group.

His growl made some of the soldiers turn their attention to him, stun guns ready until the final mutant was brought in.

There was no green rock but a stretcher that forced her arms to her body and she was out cold. Her head lulled to the side, her skunk hair was lifeless and matted around her head, framing her face from sweat, and from he could smell tears.

'Stripes…'

"Hurry up get that one in the last cell quick! You don't want her to wake up and blow us all sky high do you?!" The leader screamed at the soldiers.

'Blow up? What the hell? What the hell did they do to her?'

He watched in slight horror has they raised their guns, stun guns and rifles to her form as five separate grown men wheeled her into her cell and slowly undid the locks on her restraints and set her down on the floor of the cell.

She started to come to, her head moved to the side.

"Mon Dieu… what d' hell hap-"

"Quickly knock her out again! Now!"

A soldier did has order and shot her full of some drug while another stepped on her chest to keep her from moving.

This caused Logan to struggle harder; his claws unsheathed alarming the soldiers as they locked Rogue in her cell. They rush him, shooting him with stun guns and held him down as he was drugged by four different shots, making even him slowly black out, the last thing that he saw was Rogue's form, lying like death on the cold sterile white floor.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

The sirens were getting closer, drowning out the shouting from Storm, Mystique, Scott and Jean.

"Hey homme, femmes, Remy knows ya'll don' know him well, cept for Stormy, but by d' sound of d'ose sirens d' authorites are gonna be here real soon. Remy thinks we should leave an' go find Anna an' d'others…"

"Who are you?" Scott asked, just noticing the stranger with strange red on black eyes and no shoes. "And what happened to your shoes?"

"M' Remy, an old friend of Stormy's et m' boots d'ey were metal had ta get rid of d'em ta b free of ol' Magneto et rescue, mon chere, Anna."

"How can you help us?"

"Remy makes dings go boom."

"Okay that can be useful, we'll discuss this further at a secure location."

"Like what secure location Scott the Mansion is gone..like totally gone…" Kitty rambled off, still shocked by it all. " And like we need to rescue Rogue, Evan, Mr. Hank and Mr Logan-"

"Don't forget Blob yo! And the Brotherhood house is still clear."

"Toads right-"

"Yo I am sweet!"

"We need to get out of here, go there and plan on getting them out. I will not let the government have their hands on mutant specimens let alone Rogue."

The police were arriving now and chaos ensued. Bobby starting freezing as the officers requested as the other mutants also used their own powers to escape capture. Kitty phased through cars and cops alike, Scott used his laser eye beams-

'D' homme shoots lasers outta his eyes…look's like d' sunglasses d' only d'ng d'at keeps d'em at bay….where have Remy heard d'at one b'for'

-Kurt teleported into the driver's seat of a car that had Jean in and Remy was busily throwing exploding cards at the surprised officers.

High on the adrenaline and desperation it wasn't long until they had all end up at the Brotherhood house and Mystique and Storm will still fighting over who have what orders of what to do.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Mmmmmn" She slowly murmured, her head hurt and her body ached. Her eyes burned and seemed glued shut. She felt drowsy, like she drank too much Nite-Quil and work up far too soon. Her dreams were helping her sleep at all, she kept having nightmares, a mixture of her memories of the last time she saw Remy Lebeau and whatever the hell he had going through his head about her. It wasn't very clear, but it brought tears to her eyes and a pain in her chest. She heard the others in the room,

'Hank, Evan, Freddy and Logan?! They had Logan!'

Logan was asking Hank and Evan questions, Freddy was answering what he could as well, about the battle, the Robot, Magneto…

'Remy…no I'm thinkin' bout Remy they don' know nuthin' bout him or what happened…'

"Now I want to know why they treated Stripes like that Hank. Why the hell were they so afraid of her? I know she's a talented fighter, but they were too damn cautious and down right inhumane!" The rough huskiness in his voice sounded more like a growling animal speaking English then anything else and Rogue blushed at his praise though cynically thinking 'Of course they were afraid of meh, hell if Ah didn' know bettah I'd say I'da killed one on accident…but no new voices cept for…'

'Cher…' A faint whisper in her mind that was being blocked by the others, the x-men and Mystique, like they were all trying to stop him from speaking to her.

'Thahnks guys I'm in no mood ta think bout him rahght now…'

"It seems that Rogue came into contact with one of Magneto's new team, because she blew up the green rock they incased us with, scared the shit out of them, apparently it supposed to be a chemical compound that is very hard to crack, almost diamond like, something I very much would like to study when we get back to …headquarters…"

'Ok so Ah'm kinda rememb'rin' that…'

"Girl looked totally awesome breaking out of it and started screaming in a different language…'

"Spyke's it was French…Rogues fluent in French she helped me study … uh before…"

Mentally Rogue winced, before she abandoned her boys at the brotherhood because of Mystique. She still felt bad about that, but she just couldn't deal with Mystique anymore…besides they still hung out with them in study hall since her schedule didn't change all to much when she joined the X-men.

The use of French though, was clearly the Swamp Rat's influence.

"Hunh I didn't know that Blob…wonder why she was screaming at the top of her lungs like that…"

"Perhaps the mutant she absorb spoke it, I myself only caught a few words and lets just say they would and should not be taught in school…Yes even if Rogue's fluent I don't think she would know those …slang words if you will." Hank's calm and intellingent voice inferred.

"We talking about the same girl here Beast? Cause the Stripes I know would know those words in any language, just so she could use them on anyone she met."

"Hmm…yes I could be wrong…"

Rogue was just about to snicker at their assessments of her when her arms and hands started to burn coming in from her finger tips and traveling all the way through her core like wild fire or lava burning forests and land to create fertile soil.

"AAHH OH MY GAWD MAHKE IT STOP!" She cried out arching her stomach and chest, her body forming a back bridge with only the tips of her fingers and toes touching the white tile of the floor.

Logan and Freddy turned to look at her as Hank and Evan pushed their ears to the walls towards her cell unable to see what the other two were witnessing.

A very flexible Rogue, glowing a Bright Dark Pink, almost Magenta, nearly levitating, her pale face contorted in unbelievable pain and just as she stopped screaming her eyes popped open and she stopped breathing…

Along with Logan and Freddy who stared at her in shock. They didn't see the emerald orbs they had been expecting, but deep black eyes with ruby red irises staring back at them.

Suddenly the glow stopped, dissipating and her body fell back down, flat on the floor leaving Rogue breathing deeply and harshly.

"Stripes are you ok?" Logan barked at her, clearly worried. "Stripes! Dammit Stripes ANSWER ME!"

"A..hA..Yah! Yea Wolverine Ah'm ok! Just wow…"

Suddenly all the fatigue had left her and she felt ready to kick ass again. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach, took a deep breath and pulled her body up to stand on two feet. She pressed her hands against the glass and looked over the Logan.

"What happened Stripes?"

"Ah…Ah don' know, when Ah woke up Ah was all tired and hurt then Ah felt a surge of heat run through me, it hurt lahke hell but damn I feel so much bettah now…"

"It must be a side effect of the other mutant the one that you touched Rogue… do you know anything about the mutant? How his powers work?"

"Ah don' know anythahng bout how his powahs work sorrah Beast." Rogue answered cryptically.

"It's a good thing you cant see your eyes Rogue, they're really scaring right now, cool but scary.." Freddy mentioned from his separated prison.

"What about her eyes Blob?" Evan asked curious.

"Their black where they should be white and red where they should be green."

"What?!" Rogue gasped, startled and started looking for a reflective surface. 'Ah always wanted ta know how Ah'd look with his eyes…'

"That is interesting, I have heard of mutations of the eye, Kurt is a prime example as his Mystique, both are Yellow, but I've never heard of black and red…" Hank pondered.

"Aw man I can't see it…hopefully Auntie O and the guys will rescue us before it wears off…"

"Uh fellahs how bout we stop talking bout tha othahs while we're in here, don' wanna give out too many secrets rahght?" Rogue asked just before she found her reflection off a metal table. "Oh may-"She couldn't finish, for she saw the red and black, the beautiful demonic eyes of the swamp rat staring out of her face just as they slowly faded and turned back to the normal vibrant and deep emerald glowing against white.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

It didn't take too long for the two grown women to agree to work together, well Jaime could admit to himself, that he had helped a little by tugging on Storm's cape, brown round puppy dog eyes looking up at her with his bottom lip jutting out just enough and asking the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Miss Storm when are we going to rescue Rogue and the others?"

His voice was so soft and sad that even the blue woman, Mystique, had turned to him and whether it was by mentioning Rogue, who Mystique seemed to care most about of all the captive mutants, or that she actually felt guilty by arguing with Miss Storm Jaime did not know but she quickly ordered everyone in the helicopter, along with Miss Storm and the two began working together, however much is sounded like bickering, to find the missing X-men.

And the weird old guy with an eye patch showing up with a map on how to find them helped. More then Jamie thought he did anyway. The older recruits new him, and Jamie later found out he worked with a secret government agency that kept track of mutants, not for experiments but to keep the public safe and mutants safe. So basically it was like the government undermining itself and keeping itself ignorant and it had been doing for like ever according to Kitty.

It made him wonder how long mutants had been active in the world.

But mainly Jamie worried about Mr. Hank and Evan, especially though, he was very worried about Rogue; she after all was the only older X-men that he really connected with. He didn't know why, he just liked her best. Sure all the senior teammates were nicer to him then Bobby and the junior team but they still felt too old to really hang out with him. Except when they were all watching cartoons on Saturday after DR Sessions, and sometimes Kurt would play video games with him, since Jaime could play very well for his age, even multiple players.

But Rogue would hang out with him whenever he asked, they'd play board games or watch movies and she'd take him out to the toy store or comic book store, secretly sharing an addiction to Wonder comics just like him. And then they'd sit together for hours just reading them, talking about them.

Rogue would stand up for him when Bobby, Roberto, Amara, Jubilee or the others would pick on him. Especially when Bobby would bully him, make him slip, multiple and break something old or expensive or worst, both. Then Rogue would teach Bobby a lesson that he'd remember for about a month or two and then she felt he'd need a refresher course.

Jaime couldn't help smiling, his smile turning into a grin until he realized that there was a small chance that they'd never find Rogue or get her back. Sure he was a kid, but he was a kid who spent time on the streets, alone and as much as the junior X-men failed to realize he had seen more then his fair share of what could happen in this world, of the evil anti-mutant bullies could do.

"Hey petite, tell Remy why ya not smiling no mor'" The new mutant had asked him. The young multiplying mutant looked up at the strange man, he was sitting next to him out of default since all the others didn't trust him too much but none of them seemed to realize that Jaime was right stuck right next too him. Or maybe the others were just afraid of his eyes, they were demon like, red on black, but to Jaime they were a dark kind of beautiful, if he could use that word to describe part of a guy. They reminded him of Rogue, still beautiful underneath all the dark Goth she was beautiful and to Jaime, inviting. He once told her she reminded him of the Greek goddess Prof X taught them about, Persephone. She just stared at him giggled and touched his cheek with a gloved hand and thanked him, saying he was just as sweet as sugar in her southern accent.

But this man, he reminded him of Death. Hades. Not evil, but not good either.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly, as only a child can. "Why are you here?"

"Hehe, Remy b' Remy petite, Remy Lebeau at yo'r service. Remy here ta help d' X-men rescue their team an' his chere, Anna. Maintenant, who are ya an why are ya her'"

Jamie blinked; few people asked him questions like an adult, mainly just the teachers and Rogue.

"I'm Jamie Maddox, but they call me Multiple. I'm here to help with the rescue if they let me. I wanna help Rogue when we get her back."

"So ya already a ladies man, gotta a girlfriend? Hmm she pretty?" The strange man, Remy, smirked and Jamie looked at him like he was off his rocker.

"Rogue isn't my girlfriend, she's like my-"he was going to say sister but that wasn't quite enough. She was so much more than that, she took care of him in ways none of the adults quite could.

"I suppose you could say she's more then a sister, but not quite a mother…"

Remy raised his eyebrow and smirked. "How so, explain it to Remy."

"Don't tell anyone, especially Bobby other there but to me, she's more like my mother than I can remember having and I don't want them to make fun of her or me, and I don't want Rogue mad at me for it."

"Don' worry mon amiee, Remy know how ta keep a secret. And besides, if d' femme make ya feel dat way Remy thinks she'd nevah be mad at ya for thinkin' of her dat way." Remy started to shuffle his cards as a master card player would. "And Remy wanna thank ya fo' helpin' d' femmes, d' bleu femme et Stormy ta remembah' what's importan' no?"

"It was nothing……."

"Non, it was somethin' and smart too. Ya d' only homme brave enough ta go up ta d'em, trust meh, d'eres nuthin mor' frighten' d'en a femme worried bout her enfants…… Maintenant if it was Remy's Tante Mattie up d'ere Remy would 'a jus' convinced one of his cousins ta do it fo' him."

Jaime just grinned and their conversation continued until they reached their destination.

Roswell New Mexico….Area 51.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Remy stealthily made his way through the facilities with the others; they hadn't been noticed…yet. And hopefully they wouldn't be noticed soon, as least until after her got her free.

Unfortunately not the whole team was as skilled as he or the other senior X-men and he could hear the alarms start to go off.

As a master thief with the pride for the occupation, Remy was not about to let himself get caught by the army.

Navy Seals maybe.

Army no way. He'd never hear the end of it from his family.

"Vell so much for the stealth part of our plan" The blue elf exclaimed as they ran towards the area Fury said their teammates would be.

Where Anna would be.

Jean and Lance used their powers to block the oncoming soldiers as Mystique told them to stay and defend while she and the elf-Kurt-got the others.

"Remy coming wit' ya- trust m' ya gonna need Remy, if not fo' his skills den his powe' et Remy wanna make sur' ya get his Anna."

His eyes hard and his face serious, he held his ground and as Mystique wavered Kurt intervened.

"He's right, Mother, ve can use his assistance."

Mystique nodded quickly and the three ran down the hall.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

As the alarms went off in the lab Evan looked to Logan and he nodded. Quickly a bone spike was shot through an air hole on the cage's glass wall and nailed the chains that kept Logan stuck to the medical bed.

With a roar of inhuman strength he ripped himself free of the restraints and sliced opened Evan's cage as the main doors glow a faint pink and then blow open.

Kurt and Mystique run in after a strange man in a trench coat.

"Took you long enough- Hey what's she doing here and who's he?" Logan demanded just after he sliced opened Beast's cage, weakening it enough for him to smash through it.

"I- vell you see-

"It can wait until after we get the hell out of here! Blob make sure no soldiers get in and we can get out!"

"Yes Ma'am" Blob had freed himself by tipping over his jar causing it to be turned upside down.

"Anna, stand back chere," The strange man had slid past all of them straight to Rogue's cell. She luckily did as she was told, though still very confused by her memories and his, she wanted out of here to think this all over. Remy drew out 'J'taime Cheri' quickly with his finger causing her to scoff and roll her eyes, but caused the glass to crack and break, crumbling. "Now ta get ya outta here, mon joile chere." He quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as they all ran out the lab along with the others.

Now Logan didn't like to see Stripes thrown over the shoulder of a man, a man he knew she had touched or had touched her, and that she seemed to know well enough to insult.

"Let meh down ya damn Cajun! Ah can run an' Ah'm sure Ah'm slowing ya down!" She was trying not to struggle to much as they were escaping, and all the exits were closing, but damn it she could handle herself.

"Non chere, ya light as a feathe' Et Remy can run fasten' then and ya know ya like it when Remy hold ya…"

Luckily everyone was too busy fending off soldiers and climbing a ladder to escape said soldiers to notice their banter, her blush and the tap Remy gave her ass.

No one except Mystique who was the last one on the ladder and was going to fry her up some Cajun as soon as they were free and clear.

The helicopter has arrived on the roof and Remy had Anna onboard before Kitty could phase Blob out of the exit door on the roof.

They were nearly back to Bayville, narrowly escaping fighter helicopters when Kitty, who had been comforting Kurt about his mother, noticed that Rogue was sitting rather close to the new mutant, the one that switched sides so quickly, and they were quietly arguing with each other.

"Like Remy where's your Anna? I thought like you were all about rescuing her? Was she not there?" Kitty's perky voice caught the attention of all the students at Xavier's, and unknowingly the teachers too.

"Can't ya see her petite? Remy's Anna 's right here." Remy smile and his demon eyes looking at Rogue like a man in love. Rogue just hit his arm and scowled, muttering curses in French so low that only Remy could hear and understand.

"ANNA!"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's notes: OMG! Her real names' out! I hope this like totally was worth the extra days wait I had a complete copy done on Sunday but the site was down, so I reread and tried to edit and keep it true the episode…I think I got impatient at some points though but let me know what y'all think all your reviews are so helpful and make me smile almost as much as seeing Remy…or hearing/reading him speak…hehehe gonna have good dreams tonight. And for the next few chappies its gonna be close to canon, with some twists and spice Enjoy, Indulge, Read and Review Please and Thank you

_Illusion to Life_: I change my rating because I felt I was false advertising but like it says it may (and most likely will) go up for content when content is written I know Patience is not my virtue either especially when I like something so thank you for the compliment and I'm trying to update like every two days depending on the days Glad that you enjoy

_Sugr Cane_: Oui et He's staying! ME too he just makes a gal smile…

_LetsMakeBiscuits7_: I think I channeled your sugar high Saturday, I didn't have any but was bouncing off the walls lol I know I just imagined him smirking like there was no reason for him not to be there Hey the longer the wait the sweeter the high from the Chappie right? I'm thinking about slowing down…JK as I told Illision I'm trying to updated every two days Goddess willing!

_PetiteDiable_: Well if ya find out put in a good word hein? Lol Thank you so much, love the reviews

_abril4_: Wow sure you aren't a telepath? Keep reading the plot shall thicken but there will be Romy goodness in a chap or two and I mean I may have to up the rating….wink wink

_La Diable Blanc_ : Well if it isn't the White Devil… hmm do you know Petite Diable? LOL JK Merci my friend, don't worry their coming , two more by the end of the week and hopefully the week ends on Friday


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Stripes, we're alone now. Talk."

"Bout what?" She feigned ignorance and continued looking around the convenience store they had sped to for supplies. She was dressed in her x-man uniform but the swamp rat had insisted she wear his lucky coat,

"Chere, it b bon fo' hidin' t'ngs et look tres maginifique"

'Gawd even his eyes smirked when Ah took it an' put it on.' Rogue thought as she stuffed various chips and some donuts in a large hidden pocket of the rather worn coat. 'And Ah bet he jus' loves that Ah'm covahed in his scent now' She inhaled the collar slightly. Hopefully it was far enough out of the way so that no one would recognize them. Then she looked at the News broadcast.

'Gawd damn it! An' Ah look fat too.' She scowled.

"Stupid don' suit ya- you know what." Logan growled, keeping an out for any unwanted visitors.

She blew the bangs out of her face and put back some donuts grabbing dried fruit and raisins instead. "Listahn it was a long tahme ago ok! Ah don' wanna talk about it until Ah've had a chance tah sort thahngs out for mahself…some of mah memories don' add up ya know?"

'Yea, he knew all about that…and this was starting to sound a whole lot like girl talk.' He shook his head, almost like a dog would. "I understand. Just tell me one thing, before continue to have this guy hide out with us, do you trust him?"

"With mah lahfe" She said honest and clear with out a doubt, she knew she could trust him with her life. 'jus' naht mah heart.'

"Good enough for now." Logan said just as two soldiers walked in the store. He motioned for her to try to keep hidden in the back of the store but unfortunately a soldier had spotted them.

"Hey you two stop!"

"Yah rahght lahke we're jus' gonna give up." She scoffed, and the soldier pulled out a gun, shooting at the Tv.

They dropped the food they had in their arms and made their way to the door, Logan insanely slashing at soda cans causing a screen of exploding carbon drinks and a gas from them causes the sprinklers to start.

Rogue made a run out of the store and got Logan's bike, revving it up she drove over to the front entrance. "Come on!"

She shouted to the elder X-man and turned so he could jump on behind.

"I drive!" He demanded running and fending off a soldier.

"Damn it AH've been able ta drive a bike since Ah went offa trainin' wheels just get on!"

"Fine." He growled and sat in the bitch position, loosely hanging onto the bike "Fuck!" he cried out as he gripped tighter once she kicked off going faster then he thought she knew how to. "Hell you're a more dangerous then I am" He gritted out, the wind making it hard for him to keep his mouth shut and keep the bugs out. Rogue, he noticed had a helmet with her visor down.

"Yah big baby Ah'm losin' them." She shouted back just before sirens got louder. She drove off road, down a hill making her own path downward where the army vehicles couldn't follow.

She suddenly swerves off of the hillside and lands on a main road with a might bounce, Logan wincing hard. Not Stopping she continues and sees helicopters heading their way. "Damn it!"

She found a side road surrounded by thick trees hoping to be lost under the thick summer foliage. In fact a few miles in they sound of the copters were no more, but she kept going at the same speed, not willing to take the chance of being wrong. Suddenly she saw a low bough. "DUCK!"

"WHAT-" Logan was hit hard by the branch and flew back onto the hard ground. "FUCK! I AM FUCKING DRIVING!"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

The cave was starting to reek of sulfur and brimstone as Kurt ported everywhere, by a secluded Scott and Jean, on the walls by Amara and Jubilee, even briefly by Remy and Jaime who were playing cards while waiting for Rogue to return with Logan and food. He had Evan's portable TV and they were trying to find good reception in their new hide out.

"Whoa Blue don't move!" Kurt instantly stilled at Evan's command. "Its Perfect."

"Aw man, but now I'm stuck" He complained in his german accent.

"Like here" Kitty remarked and stood to hold the TV for Kurt. "Hey Bobby." She made a hand motion pointing to herself.

"Sure. Ice up." The Iceman covered her with a thick layer of ice creating a Kitty Pryde statue, one that held the TV as she phased out and turned to watch the News with the others. Bobby then created a larger screen out of ice so everyone could see and they pumped up the volume so it filled most of the cave.

The petite Shadowcat phased out of the crowd to the back where Jaime and the new guy, Remy, were playing cards. She stood off to the side thinking about her conversation with Rogue 'Or should I like say Anna' she thought with a small giggle, the night after the escaped the US Army base.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"What the fuck?"

"Anna. Like OMG! Your real name is Anna?"

"Anna."

"Mein gott, I never vould have guessed….Anna?"

Rogue stilled in anger, glaring first at the Cajun and then at the slacked jawed teens she called teammates. 'Hell even Logan looks surprised.'

"I like it, it suits you. Its soph- sofi- sophisticated" Jamie said with a smile, looking up at her, she felt her anger subside just a bit. "Just like you" 'That did it' she smiled softly at him.

"Why thahnk ya sugah."

"What the hell! Who are you and what did you do with Rogue?" Bobby demanded with a accusatory finger, too shocked by how sweet she was being to the squirt.

"Hey ya don' speak ta a lady like that boy, ya understand Remy" The Cajun demanded, staring at the blond teen with his glowing, demon eyes. "Remy th'nk ya can learn fr'm Jamie here…" He taunted while shuffling a deck with one hand and smirking.

"Just who do you think you are-" Bobby tried to fight back, standing up and started walk towards Remy, but Scott put his arm up to block him.

"Calm down, He's got a point and watch that language of yours."

"But Scott-"

"Go sit on your butt Bobby!" Grumbling Bobby did as he was told, hurmphing like a child in the corner. "Now Bobby did have a point. How are you? How do you know Rogue."

"Remy Lebeau, and Remy don' know no one named Rogue…unless ya meanin' his chere…" He leaned back with a half smirk and stretched out his legs. "Remy et Anna go way back… aint d'at right chere?"

"Fermé vers le haut te condamner le rat de marais n'est pas maintenant le temps ou endroit une fois que nous traversons cet enfer et j'ai eu le temps pour penser, nous avons eu le temps pour parler" Rogue hissed in rapid French.

"Vous moyen vous croyez Remy, cela il n'a pas dit ces choses, qu'il dirait jamais jamais ces choses…" He turned his head, dark eyes soulful, pleading with her.

"Je ne sais pas pourtant Remy que je ne connais pas" She whispered back, green eyes bright and glowing.

"Oui, votre droite Anna, laisse parler de ceci quand nous sommes seuls." He nodded, she could see him swallow silently.

"Merci"

"Since when you do speak French Rogue? I've taken 6yrs of it and I couldn't understand half of what you said." Jean demanded, eye brow raised haughtily.

With a smile Remy responded innocently enough.

"Mon chere et Remy we're talkin' bout our weddin'"

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in the helicopter even Storm.

"SWAMP RAT!" Rogue backhanded him on the forehead making him hit his head on the wall. "Stop lying! We were naht tahlkin' bout our weddin'!" The others started to laugh a little, especially Bobby who was happy to see the Cajun beat up by Rogue.

"Listen joker this isn't the time for well jokes, I want the truth." Scott ordered, looking every bit like he had a stick up his ass.

"Relax homme, Remy's from New Orleans, met son joile fille long b'for' she was d' Rogue ya' all seem ta know her as. Remy know's Stormy too. Aint that right Stormy?!"

"Auntie O is it true do you know this guy?"

"Yes, I met Remy while I was in Cairo, its ok Scott he can be trusted…" Storm called back from the pilot seat.

Logan and Scott continued to question him like he was a criminal, not a mutant who was helping them out, but frankly Remy understood and patiently answered their questions with as many smart remarks as he could. He had reluctantly moved into the cockpit with them so Storm could verify he was telling the truth as both men didn't like him being so close to Rogue for too. Especially once Jamie was asleep.

Seeing a free Rogue, Kitty made her way back and sat on the other side of a sleeping Jamie.

"So like Anna" Her pixie face in a big smile "you totally didn't deny that you an Remy were getting married."

"Whaht are ya tahlkin' bout Kitty" Rogue exasperated trying to keep her voice down. " Ya just heard meh saw we weren' tahlkin' bout our weddin'"

"I know what I heard, Anna-"

"Stop callin' meh Anna! If Ah wanta ya all ta know mah name Ah'da told ya wouldn' AH?"

Clearly hurt Kitty backed away. "Like sorry, I didn't mean to offend ya know…"

"Ah know, Ah'm sorry its jus' been hell …"

"No problem, but we're going to totally get into it later. And besides, like I was saying I heard you say you weren't talking about your wedding you have yet to deny that you and Remy are getting married."

"Ah-"

"Ya she's right Rouge, care to explain?" Kurt slightly teased after he teleported to Remy's previous seat.

"Back when we were kids Remy asked meh ta marry him ok? It was years ago naht like it was real…."

"Wow so like how old were you? 4?"

"Jus' turned 13"

"13? How old vas he?"

"16"

"So like it wasn't just pretend stuff right? You totally were with him when you were 13? Was he as hot as he is now?"

"Kitty please Rogue vould newer-"

"But Anna might…so Rogue? Answer the question."

Sighing Rogue slumped in her seat. "Fahne. Yes. And Yes." Now she had a giggling Kitty and Kurt's waggling eyebrows and swishing tail in her face.

"So like what happened? He seems to totally be all about you still."

"Ya, he's too touchy feely for mein tastes though…"

"Ah really don't know…what ta tell ya guys…can this wait for latah? Its been a long da-ah-ay…" She yawned for effect at the end.

"Like ok, get some sleep." Kitty said as she left to find her own seat.

"ya sveet dreams." Kurt purposely walked back to his seat as he saw Remy heading back towards them. He brushed bust him and whispered just loud enough for Remy to hear him. "Hurt her and die" Then sat down like nothing happened.

Remy raised an eyebrow at him and smiled as he say a sleeping Anna next to a slumbering Jamie. He shrugged off his trench coat, making some of the younger girls sigh and giggle when they saw his tight uniform, and gently wrapped it around the two before he settled himself down, one arm protectively behind Rogue, his long fingers touching Jamie's hair.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Kitty had been dying to talk to him with out anyone else around, the way Rogue had sounded when she talked so briefly about their past piqued Kitty's curiosity. Being her roommate and good friend Kitty could tell Rogue was hiding some serious pain there but she just couldn't figure out what happened. Remy was acting like they were still together and Rogue like it was brutely over, and she was the victim. She made her way over and sat next to Jamie, determind to get some answers.

"So like what are you two playing?"

"Remy's teaching me how to play poker" Jamie smiled with fervor.

"How nice…" Kitty stumbled a bit, she had been expecting to hear Go Fish or some other kid's game. "So Remy, what happened?"

"What happened when petite chat?" He questioned back not looking up from his cards.

"Between you and Rogue."

"Why d' y' wan' know chat?"

"Because Rogue is my friend and I want to know you wont hurt her."

"Well Chat," He was looking at her now, red eyes to blue never wavering. "Remy nevah wanna hurt his chere, et needs ta talk ta her first bout what happened because honestly Chaton Remy not so sure no mor' All Remy knows is he missed his chere et he's not lettin' go d'is time."

"Good answer. But you hurt her and I'll phase something off of your body. Got it?"

"Oui" He smiled and she left to watch the tv with the others. "Jamie, what's everyone got against poor Remy hein?"

"I don't know but if you do hurt Rogue I'll kick your ass. And if I can't do it I'll find some one bigger then me to do it for me." The boy smiled wickedly before laying down his cards. "Full house."

"Merde."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Authors notes: Hello, I'm breaking this up a bit because the next chapter is going to have a lot in it too, more direct ROMY I swear! But I'm working late Wed and wont be able to write at all before bed so the soonest will be Thurs for another update but then it's a 3-day weekend YAY more time to write I'm planning on some spice by Monday Enjoy Indulge Read and review. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews

French Translations:

Shut up you damn swamp rat now is not the time or place once we get through this hell and I have had time to think, we have had time to talk

YOu mean you believe Remy, that he didnt say those things, that he would never ever say those things...

I dont know yet Remy I dont know

yes, your right Anna, lets talk about this when we're alone.

Thank you.

Review Responses:

Babydex: Yes as far as I know he did, I first read about it in one of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicallys and then many other fiction books brought up Lilith so much so I thought…hmm was she real? I found more about her in various Mythology and religion books but I don't remember the names, it was just what ever was handy at the school library but I did find Lilith on Wikipedia:

**http://en. interesting that she parallels with the welsh legend about owls, and the woman with the Flower Face who's name I cant remember how to spell but she was created by Math for his nephew since his mother cursed him that he'd never marry a woman from any species on earth so they created her from Flowers and named her Flower Face. Unfortunetly she wasn't faithful and helped his enemy try to kill him. And thank you for your views on my story**

**coup fatal**: I'm writing as fast as I can think too bad I have to work and sleep hein? Wish I could just stay home and write oh well..Thank you

**Illusion to Life**: Hope this was a quick updated

**PetiteDiable**: Really? Thank you I hope this is funny enough for now.. I imagine more banter once they aren't worried about being hunted by the government…stupid flat scans….

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.**: I cant wait to see either?! Lol JK I hope you like the future's twists and turns Just think Rogue going back to school with a fiancé…what will those preppy girls think…

**enchantedlight**: Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

The familiar roar of Logan's bike was heard speeding up the path towards their hide out in the cave. While everyone was watching Storm and Beast on the live Senate hearing about mutants and what threat they are –

"Ah man their even blaming that Robot on us!"

"Vat's next global varming?"

"Yeah their likely to blame it on Roberto and Amara."

-the fearless leader Scott and Jean made their way out of the cave to greet Logan and Rogue with the supplies.

Logan greeted them with a cloud of dust as he brought the speeding vehicle to a stop, nearly sideswiping them. When the cloud cleared they noticed there were no bags of supplies.

"Hey where's the food? The water? Did you two bring anything with you?" Scott demanded. 'I knew Jean and I should have gone.'

"Avez-vous oublié Anna?" Jean asked haughtily but not with a fluent speaker's ease.

"M'appeler Anna encore et je n'oublierai pas d'enlever votre langue pour envoyer à la boucherie une langue la plus belle avec votre voix aiguë" Rogue glared at her, walked past head held high and walked swiftly to the back towards Jamie and Remy but she could still here Logan and Scott's argument.

"Yea, I brought the whole fucking army! Now come on we gotta get everyone out of here before they find us!"

"No! We're X-men! We're trained for this!"

"You're a bunch of kids!"

"We're not KIDS! We're ready!"

"And who's going lead them into battle? You bub?!"

"YES! If I have to! We're standing our ground! No more running! No more hiding!"

"If that's the way you want" Logan growled and got back on his bike. "I'll try to buy you some time." He called back before setting off again towards the helicopters they could hear in the distance.

"Good."

"Scott are you sure you want to do this, he's giving us time we can still run…"

"No Jean. No more running. We're more than capable to handle this."

The two were walking in the cave to call the troops just in time to hear Storm and Beast explain to the Senate that mutants were not a threat to humanity.

And to hear a local broadcast about a large mutant causing damage to the countryside, heading straight for the area's dam.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Rogue shook her head as she heard the news, 'whatevah we do it's gonna b' interestin' she thought as she came up to the two poker players.

"Cher welcome back'

"Hi Rogue you made if back! I'm so glad! You missed it I've beaten Remy for the last 3 games! He called be a card shark, what's a card shark?"

Rogue looked from the little boy that had thrown his arms around her waist hugging her tight to the grown man and renowned poker expert with disbelief.

"That true swamp rat? Jamie beat ya fair n-square?"

"Chere! Ya wound Remy he don' cheat – specially not ta loose, maintenant d'is boy tol' Remy he nev'r played b'for' all lies! Remy nev'r seen chance de beginers like d'is b'for' d'fils played b'for" Remy complained looking and sounding the part of victim.

"No I've never played it before! I swear Rogue!"

"Ah believe ya sugah, ya ta sweet ta cheat at somethahng lahke cards." She ruffled his hair and then reached into one of the coats many secrete pockets. "Here Ah brought ya somethahng ta eat, it ain't much but its gonna beh good for ya." She handed him some trail mix and jerky along with a mini bottle of water.

"Thank you Rogue I was getting really hungry. I'll pay ya back buy taking ya to a really fancy restaurant in town."

"No need sugah."

"Oh I insist. "

"An' how ya gonna pay fo' it Jamie?"

Rogue had her back to Remy who had immediately started gesturing to Jamie, a hand across the throat, shaking his head no, a finger to the mouth and finally he got down on his knees and pleaded silently. Jaime who was chewing his jerky just smiled.

"With the money I won from Remy." He said innocently and took a sip of water.

"Really now, money ya won of tha swamp rat… Ah'd like that Jamie." She smiled and then turned around on Remy catching his silent act of desperation. "Swamp rat! Teachin' tha boy ta play is one thang but ya wer' gamblin!"

"Please mon chere, it wasn' like dat, it wasn' real money..."

"Oh no Cajun it was real money ya placed a bet an' now ya gotta pay up." She smirked and then shrugged off the jacket. "Here's ya flea bag ya dog its got mor' food in it fo' tha othahs."

"Ain't got no fleas mon chere, Remy happy it came in handy fo' ya d'ough."

"Yea wouldn' gotten any food out with out it."

"Ya just a sweet l'l thief of a river rat aren't ya chere?" He smirked at her glower, loving how the green in her eyes brightened with anger.

"Don' call meh dat swamp rat!"

"ya call Remy swamp rat all d' time chere, so Remy gonna go back ta callin' ya river rat…" He shrugged. She raised her hand to slap his shoulder and he caught it and pulled her close.

Too close for the Rogue.

"Let meh go."

"Non" He whispered and bent down to kiss her. Just like before in the warehouse district his kiss made her stop thinking. Just like all his kisses in the past, the feel of his warm firm lips against her full ones made her sigh. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her tight and he lift her other arm, started to dip her as if they were dancing and deepen the kiss.

Remy slyly slipped the tip of his tongue from his lips and ran it softly against Anna's pouty lower lip causing it to tremble slightly has his long fingers grazed the top of her ass. The tremble was enough movement for him to slip his tongue into her hot mouth causing her to moan at the unique taste that was Remy. The warm hint of whisky and bourbon mixed with hot Cajun spices that seemed to be perm ant no matter how long it was since he last enjoyed a good drink or meal. His long pointed tongue sought out hers, running along side it in her mouth, trying to get it to play, to twist itself against his. He could taste her again, just like he would dream about, her mixture of sweet chocolate and sassy spices from good old southern cooking and that final hint of something else, something refreshing almost like water.

'Oui kissin' Anna is like drinkin' water afte' dyin' of thirst in d' desert.' He thought to himself, groaning as he could feel her body react and push against his, her left leg rub against his right and her free arm grip his shoulder. Anna's playful tongue was making its way into his mouth-

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

-when Scott ripped Anna from Remy's hold and pushed him against a nearby wall.

"Baise ! Rien de Dieu il vous abruti Anna vous bien ? Coller vers le haut son âne ne vous a pas blessé qu'a fait il chere ?" Remy asked her, completely ignoring Scott and his hold on him, demon eyes looking straight at her.

"Aucun je suis ne fais pas très bien Remy !" Anna called out as Remy shoved Scott off of him and threw him to the ground. She had just stumbled back but hadn't fallen to the ground. Her breathing shallow and her heart racing. Behind every last X-man was in shock, forgetting the senate meeting and enthralled with the scene before him.

"Mein gott!"

"OMG He like totally wasn't afraid of touching her"

"Touched her! He kissed the Rogue and lived to tell the tale!"

"Man that was-"

"Hot"

Rogue turned to glare at all of them, daring them to continue. She was surprised to see Jamie sending a glare to Scott, upset for interrupting them. 'Ah'm gonna need ta have a talk with that boy of mahne.'

"Bon."

"What the hell!" Jean cried out. "Scott!"

Remy had picked up Scott from the cave ground and held him in the air by the front of his uniform. "Listen homme if Remy ever see ya put a hand on his Anna again ya'll wish ya we' dead. After all that talk ya and d' carcajou gave Remy last night he wouldn't expect ya ta do that. Maintenant what b d' problem homme?" His Cajun voice thick and demanding, hinting to how dangerous he truly was.

"I remember we warned you last not to touch Rogue! You don't know what you're doing and this is not the time or the place for experimenting with her powers! And I won't let you try to defile her!"

"Quoi! Remy don' kno' wha' ya talkin' bout homme." They were separated now, Remy in what seemed like a relaxed stance, but Anna knew better. And Scott was a tense as he always was when he faced off an enemy.

"Gawd damnit not now you two! Stopped it would ya!" Rogue seethed.

"Scott! Now isn't the time or the place. The army is heading this way remember!" Jean stepped in a put a calming hand on Scott's arm and blushed when Remy smirked her way.

"Your right Jean. Come on Team Let's show them what Mutants are really like."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

'Dis be too easy fo' Remy' The card carrying Cajun though as he sent more cards flying to distract and hinder the attacking army soldiers and their vehicles. 'Jus' blow up d'ere weapons he says not d'em Don' red-eye kno' d'ere tryin' ta kill us?'He spent most of the 'battle' watching the others more closely, Bobby was currently made of Ice and using his power to block bullet, destroy weapons and freeze the soldiers. With out hurting them of course. Amara and Roberto were melting, Rahne was chasing them around in wolf-form, Jubilee was causing fireworks as a distraction, Kitty and Kurt were filtering through the helicopters rescuing the pilots as they, Scott and Jean brought said helicopters down and made them unusable. 'hein Remy glad he don't pay taxes' Currently he saw Jamie, or 20 Jamies running around giving the officers a hard time, every time they caught one it disappeared and they were climbing on them, jumping, looking every bit the over energetic kid. And Anna, hn, Anna was in fine form.

'Et what a fine form she has' He smirked and leered as she saw her twist and stretch. He watched her high kick and back flip. Up and down low to the ground, a swinging kick to the soldier's legs then spring back onto her hands and kick an oncoming soldier wrapping her sinfully long legs around his waist 'lucky homme' and brought him down. 'Merde she hasn' lost her touch, hell she jus' got bett'r et mor'- He swallowed hard and threw a jack of spades at the gun of a nearby soldier-'temptin' wit age. Mon chère getting Remy all worked'-he readjusted his pants subtlety before kicking a weaponless soldier who seemed to catch on about his technique and hit it just hard enough to knock him out but do little damage –'et she's not even doin' it on purpose, mais D'accord not like d'ats new hein'

Suddenly 3 men charged him at once, no weapons just trying to bring him down and bind him in hand cuffs. 'Like d'ats gonna happen, Remy don' think so hommes.'

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Rogue had just taken down a soldier with a back hand spring and stood up to see Remy about to take on 3 at once. She watches with interest while looking about for more soldiers to take down. 'Dahmn Ah nearly forgot how that boy could bend…' She thought to herself as he bent backwards to dodge a few fists and brought up his legs to kick one soldier in the chest flipping back up to take on the next contestant. He continued to dodge attacks with swift movements that made her jealous of his flexibility. 'Look at him move.' He had gripped hold of the soldier in front of him and reached his leg back to kick the soldier behind in the head sufficiently bring him down for the count. As pulled himself back to a standing position he threw the last soldier into the back of jeep. He looked around the area, she followed his movements and saw that they had done it; they had taken down the captors. Everyone was heading to the Velocity to finally leave their not so secret hide out, but Remy. Remy had a wicked smirk on his face, one she had seen a few times long ago and sauntered over to her. Not bothering to hide _anything _about what he was feeling. 'Oh mah Gawd! He doesn' hav' dats not…oh may lord he does...' She let her self look just below his waist and looking long enough to get caught by said owner of the waist.

"Mon chere don' be shy tu of all d'femmes has a right ta look at Remy, he b' mor' d'en happy ta giv' ya a private showin'?"

She smirked back at him and gave a little sultry laugh. "Ah was jus' tryin' ta see if the sock ya got in ya pants was goin' fall out swamp rat don' flatte' ya self" She walked past him towards Jamie and the others as Kurt started the radio on the helicopter.

"Cherie ya no dat ain't no sock…Remy happy ta provide evidence of his endowments…."

She was just about to retort when she heard a distress call on the radio, the army was calling more help to handle the Juggernaut as he was starting to destroy a dam. Unfortunately they had no chance.

"Scott what should we do?" Bobby asks in awe at seeing the Juggernaut in action.

"Should we get involved?" Jean asked worriedly.

'Hell yea' Rogue thought slightly shocked that they were debating this.

"It could be the Sentential all over again." Scott said resigned.

"Don' mattah wha' mattahs if its rahght or naht..." Rogue drawled.

"Scott what would the Professor do?" Jean looked into his eyes.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Almost immediately as they arrived at the damn Kurt had to teleport into the cockpit of a helicopter that Cain Marko was swinging it around by its tail. Remy could see him teleport the pilot to a safe place away from the dam. He could hardly believe the size of the mutant causing the damage. He knew of all sorts of possibilities, not built like Blob was but still a giant and wearing the silliest looking helmet he had ever seen. 'At leas' ol' Mag's didn' look like an egg.'

"Jamie, sugah, Ah want ya ta stay here an' guard d' coptor, if he tahkes us down fly it lahke Ah taught ya, ya hear meh?"

"Yes Rogue I will I swear."

"Good."

"Ya really th'nk dat'll b necessary chere?"

"Cajun tha only man Ah know that can tahke this guy down is tha professah."

"Team first objective take of the helmet, throw everything you have at him. And Rogue if all else fails you know what to do." She nodded with a grimace and hard eyes.

"But Scott the Professor said Rogue shouldn't-"

"Jean I know but he's not here right now. Alright let's go."

Remy clearly didn't like the implications of what both Scott and Anna had said and he took it out on Cain. Starting out with fully charged cards he hit him as hard as he could while Evan threw spikes at him and Bobby tried to coat him ice.

Cain just chuckled.

Kitty phased under him to bring him down into the dam, stopping him for about two seconds as he jerked and caused the dam to crack releasing himself as water rushed forth.

Jean immediately used her telekinesis to block the water and try to force it back. But bending water to flow backwards was a hard task and Bobby tried to help by freezing it only it was moving to fast and other cracks were starting to leak.

Scott fired his laser beam directly at Juggernaut as Kurt tried to port his way around the helmet latches. He was able to undo the two in the back but couldn't get close enough to the front ones.

"Don't you brats understand? Nothing can stop me! I'm raw power! "Juggernaut yelled as he laughed like Scott's beam was tickling him.

"YOU WANT IT RAW I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU RAW!"

'D'ats sound a l'l too much like it fr'm one of Theo's movies…' Remy thought to himself before he noticed that Juggernaut still wasn't affected by the beam and was actually forcing the beam to stop with his hand. Remy started to make his way over to Juggernaut and just after he had his hand tight against Scott's eyes Remy grabbed hold from the back and started charging the metal of his suit. The heat caused Cain to let go of Scott, who fell to the ground, and Cain wildly tried to reach back to stop Remy. Kurt took his chance and along with Kitty unlatched the front two latches of the helmet. Suddenly Remy pushed Cain forward and let go, feeling spent from putting some much energy into the unstoppable mutant.

The Juggernaut exploded with a jump, causing him to go about 10 feet in the air and land in to the water by the dam. Bobby and Kurt were celebrating when they saw a thick arm reach out and Cain pulled himself out of the water.

Smiling Cain shook himself.

His helmet was gone.

"That wasn't very nice. Gonna have to teach you a lesson."

He started to charge at them, becoming an unstoppable force on an already weakening dam.

As Remy starts to get back into the fight, clearly weak from using so much power at once, Rogue grabs him and brings him down for a hard kiss. She sticks her tongue into his mouth, noticing a faint hint of cigarettes as she explored the crevices and licked along his teeth. Her hands on his face he gave the kiss all he could and suddenly he felt that odd pull on his body. He felt faint and weaker. As if she knew it would be enough Rogue just let go of him and ran to face off Juggernaut.

Remy watched, dazed as his chere, his Anna charged some loose cement rock and threw it at Juggernaut's head, causing him to direct his attention to her. She leaped from her stance to land on his shoulders; legs wrapped around his chest and touched his face with her bare hands.

Immediately Juggernaut weakened and Anna screamed at the contact, she was quickly thrown off and Cain was wobbling slightly.

"What the hell did you do to me little girl?!"

"Ah took yo'r powahs" She slowly gets up and looks at him dead in the eyes, he's startled by it.

They were Red on Black and glowing brightly like her hands and she started running towards him, not to be intimidated by a little girl he starts running towards her. As the two meet she hits him with a charged fist, causing a blow to his body, and fights him with his own strength. They battle hand to hand, ground shaking blow and titan force against each other.

Smirking Rogue pulls more power into each blow and after making her opponent falter she lands a hard kick directly into his chest, denting the armor and sending him flying off the damn down into the ravine, unconscious.

"Rogue are you alright?" Scot calls out as he helps a weakened Jean.

"Yea just got a big ol' chunk of his mahne ….an' Ah know wher' tha professah is…"

"Good we leave immediately."

Rogue slacks her body and stretches out her limbs. She turns and walks over to the others, to where Remy is lying, propped up on his arms, letting his surprise show unabashed.

"Anna, mon cherie, Remy th'nks its bout time ya explain exactly what ya power's are."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's Notes: Hehe more Romy! I'm thinking I might have to up the rating next chapter I hope the fight scenes were good enough, I'm not very experience writing them. Now it would be fantastic to see it, or atleast what I picture in my mind, ah well

French translations:

Did you forget Anna?

Call me Anna again and I won't forget to remove your tongue for butchering a most beautiful language with your shrill voice

Beginners luck

Fuck! God damn it you asshole- Anna you ok? Stick up his ass didn't hurt you did he chere?

No I'm fine- Don't Remy!

Good

Wolverine

Brainsick: Thank you so much! I am so happy you liked it I am so horrible at the math part of writing the grammar I'm glad I'm doing something right lol I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come just as much

PetiteDiable: My thoughts exactly but shh…lol And I think Jean has always been Jealous of Rogue in EVO, I mean their both Alpha females and Rogue isn't the typical girl that gets that role so she feels threatened.

enchantedlight: Merci

Illusion to Life: I'm glad I could brighten up your day a bit just wait til the weekend update…or updates…

abril4: Next Chapter there is going to be a whole lot of ROMY, explanations galore Oh and per the show Mystique is trapped in Area 51 stewing and Plotting, but who does she want to kill more Scott for locking her up or Remy for smacking Rogue's ass lol Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing he heard was the door shut softly, but still loud enough for his finely tuned ears to hear and alert him to an intruder.

Then there was a rustle of cloth, something so soft and fine fell to the floor, silk perhaps and then the hardier leather of his favorite trench coat.

"Don' you know it's not nice ta go t'rough a hommes t'ings when he's asleep?" He spoke into the dark as he slowly opened his eyes.

Glowing ruby on onyx in the dark room met bright emeralds.

Anna was standing just in front of his bed, his trench coat swallowing her petite form; he could see the curve of her breast strain slightly against the worn leather. The front of the coat was opened revealing a long slither of skin, from the swell of her full perky breasts, down her flat tone stomach to the front of her emerald green panties with black lace. 'Mon Dieu' he groan, suddenly hard underneath his sheets from the sight.

"Well Cajun," Her thick as molasses southern accent drawled slowly as walked towards him with a sultry smile. "Ya used ta come inta mah room Ah thought Ah'd return tha favor, an' when Ah saw ya coat Ah couldn't resist…"

She inhaled fully, causing the strain of the coat on her chest to tighten as she pulled down front of the coat to tighten its fit around her curves with out removing the view of her skin. She moaned.

"Tha feel of tha leathah against mah bare skin" His mouth went dry has she moved her body against the inside of the coat, the slight roll of her hips driving him to near madness.

"Ya tease Remy, cherie, he don't-"

"Ah ain't teasing ya Remy" The words rolled of her tongue as she rolled the coat of her shoulders. It fell to her feet in a puddle revealing her lovely bare breasts, round and full with pert rosy nipples against her creamy pure white skin. He could see her choice of panties, an almost boy-short pair, dark green and silk with black lace overtop, leading to her impossible long and toned legs.

"Anna, Remy don't t'ink-"

"Anna t'inks Remy should shut up,"

She started to crawl onto the bed pulling the sheets from him in her wake revealing his nude form, stopping when she was on top of him, straddling him on her knees all but sitting in his lap,

"its been way ta long and lonely, Ah've missed ya so much Remy an' Ah just want ya. Ah want ta feel ya on me,"

He couldn't bring himself to touch, afraid it wasn't really her and she pulled his hand to her, touching first her cheek and then her lips as she kissed each one softly on the palm and slowly pulling it down to her neck and as his fingers passed over her open, full and pouty lips she pulled the middle into her mouth, sucking on the tip twice, just enough to make him groan and his eyes brighten before continue to pull is large hand down to her left breast.

"ya rough hands on my soft skin,"

He finally took control of his hand and kneaded her breast and is other rubbing the flesh of her round ass softly, both sensations causing her to gasp, cupping it and then rubbing her nipple with is wet finger, causing the bud to harden completely. She had moved closer to him her head against is shoulder and he could feel her short breaths hot on the skin of his neck before she started to kiss it,

"ya lips where evah ya like an' so much more"

With her final words she sat herself down top of him, he could feel her heat on his hard cock and she rubbed herself on him as she sucked on his neck, teasing the skin with her teeth.

"Mon chere Mon joile Anna Mon amour" he whispered before taking control of them and flipped her over; her lone legs wrapping around and he couldn't help but grind into making them both moan.

He bent down and kissed her already puffy lips, the kiss was slightly open and he moved his tongue into her mouth with ease, seeking out hers which was just as eager to touch his. His hands roamed her body, fondling her breasts, slowly rubbing her lean stomach, moving down to her hips and cupping her his, soon both hands were on her ass and he pulled on her cheeks just slightly separating them and she retaliated by grinding her hips into him, her heat open and surrounding his cock. With just the silk her knickers between them he could feel her already wet, the fabric soaked with her need. He broke his lips from her and moved them slowly against her skin, her hands rubbing along his arms and shoulders in circles. He went along her jaw line, down to her right ear, licking along the tip and rim causing her to buck slightly and tighten her fingers on his arms, then sucked on the soft skin of her neck, just hard enough to make the cream skin red like a strawberry before reaching the junction of neck and shoulder where he suck harder, causing her to moan, and he bit lightly and lapped he the sting with his tongue, causing a more lasting mark and continued his mouths journey of her skin, down to her right breast, she leaned back arching to his mouth has slowly encircled his tongue around the hard bud, pulling his lips around it, she pushed herself into him as he started to suck on it and she moan louder, gripping his shoulders with her hands and tightening her legs around his waist.

"Remy please" she asked causing him to look up from his task but not stopping, half lidded eyes met each other, ruby to emerald. "Please Ah wan' …Ah need ya Remy please"

She bucked against him again and he stopped his mouth's assault on her breast and hooked thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them down, just revealing a teasing sight of thick but trimmed curly auburn hair, she unhooked her legs from their hold around him and kept them spread as he pulled the silk further down to her bent knees, revealing her beautiful sex to his demonic eyes. He stared at it in awe, it was so pink and tiny, perfect for her form and then he looked into her eyes as he finished removing the silk, throwing it to the floor to join his coat.

"Vous êtes ainsi belle Anna, tellement très belle comme un ange, êtes-vous mon ciel… êtes-vous toi sûr mon ciel?"

He setteled himself between her legs again, they were loose around his waist and he was just touching the entrance of her heat, he could feel her hot juices on himself as he moved up and down her slit, teasing them both.

"Oui mon amour, mon Remy si vous plais"

He bent down to his her fully on the lips as he entered her slowly at first and then with the first feel of her heat so tight around him he lost his control and pushed himself in all the way, her gasped turned to moan, matching his.

She was his now and he was hers, knowing no other woman could ever put such a hold on his heart as Anna, know that no other woman could ever satisfy him like she did.

She tightened her grip around his waist and she rolled her hips, grinding into him causing him to go impossibly deeper. He started to move his hips in response starting out at a slow pace but soon he was pounding into her harder, desperate to feel her hot around to her, to fill her as no man had, to hear the little noise she made when he hit a certain spot, to feel her nails dig into his back as she gripped him and her breasts bounce against his chest as he covered her. They chanted each others names like a mantra, desperate to reach nirvana. He could feel her tremble and tightened, so very close to completion and he started to let himself go, just as cried out in her release he moaned out her name to he heavens, pushing as deep as he could and started to –

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Mon dieu, merde sainte, c'était juste un rêve foutu! Oh mais celui du meilleur Remy rêveur a jamais eu au sujet de son cher, est belle Anna."

Remy woke with a start, sweating. He looked to his surroundings, seeing the bunker styled bedroom underneath the site of the demolished mansion. They had only been there a few days, after they freed Professor Charles Xavier from Cain Marko's holding cell, and they were cleared of all charges when it was discovered that a government scientist named Trask was responsible for the Sentential and had attacked the mutant teens unprovoked. He was currently under investigation for that and more when copies of Trask's top secret documentation on weapons and experiments on mutants showed up on the president's desk.

No one knows how they got there or how the person that put them there got into the oval office, but nothing was missing.

Remy smirked to himself, 'Can't wait ta tell d'guilde we can add d' oval office ta tha list, as well as tha president's bedroom…' then he felt something warm and sticky.

He groaned unpleasantly when he looked down at his own lap. "Regarder le désordre que vous avez fait l'homme ! Comme toi étaient un adolescent pas une bonne chose d'homme que vous avez utilisé ces pantalon de pyjama ... et remerciez un dieu Jamie encore endormi ne veulent pas expliquer les réalités de la vie au garçon ceci tôt le matin." He whispered profusely at himself as he got out of bed, careful not to wake Jamie, who was sleeping in the bed on the other side of his.

Everyone had to bunk with another person and while the area underneath the mansion was impressive, it was beginning to be a cramp living space for the residents used to a large mansion and grounds. Remy was just happy he was with Jamie and not Scott or Bobby. As he didn't get along with either boy, Bobby was just a little jerk and Scott was too stuck up and stuck on protecting all the girls of the team from him, especially Kitty, Jean and Anna. Frankly the only one Scott had any rights to was Jean, that's if he ever summed up the courage to ask her out, and yeah Remy could understand thinking of la Chaton like a little sister, she fit the role well, but Anna wasn't his responsibility. Remy saw some tension, almost regret for not going through with something, it was then intent on one-eye's face when he spoke about Anna, about what Remy was allowed and not allowed to do.

'Stupide' Remy thought has he made his way into the boy's shower. It was still very early in the morning; the only ones that would be up were the teachers. He stripped out of his dirty pajama pants and boxers and stepped under a shower of steaming hot water, letting it wash over him as he thought back to the conversation he had with Scott and Logan the Wolverine on the helicopter.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Remy followed the visor wearing teen to the cockpit, the man with claws came in from behind.

"Sit down over there bub." He growled and used said claws to point out the spot for Remy to sit. "Now I want to know who the hell are you?"

"Remy Lebeau. And who are you monsieurs?"

"Wolverine and this is Cyclops."

"D'en you can call Remy, Gambit since we're not goin' ta' b' friendly…"

"Fine, Gambit, what the hell are you doing here? Where did ya come from?"

"He was working for Magneto, Jean said they fought him along with Sabertooth and 2 others before the Sentinel was unleashed." Cyclops told Wolverine.

"Really, so you work for Magneto?"

"Non, Gambit used ta work for old Bucket head, mais, contract's broken maintenant."

"Why don't you explain that in more details Gumbo."

"Gambit was under contract wit d' magnet man, et d' contract was broken when he was ordered ta go against a memb'r of d' familie."

"Remy please explain exactly how Rogue is a member of your family?" Storm asked from her seat as pilot, next to Beast who was researching on a laptop about the world and government reaction to mutants.

"Mais D'accord Stormy, your Rogue, mon Anna, is an honorary memb'r of d' Lebeau familie. Mon pere all but adopted her."

"Wait a minute- how do you know him Ro?"

"I met Remy before coming to Xavier back in Cairo. And Remy stop calling me Stormy!"

Logan just grunted, being privy to some of her past and knowing what a touchy subject Cairo was. She was a different person back then, well she no longer needed to be that person again.

"So she's like your sister…" Scott asked trying to make sense of what he was talking about.

"Non." Remy smiled.

"Remy, if I'm not mistaken there are certain…requirements, to being a member of your family and Rogue has never once mentioned nor showed interest in such things."

"Maybe mon chere is just that good. To Remy, it seemed you don't know all you t'ink ya know about Anna…Ya didn't even know her name…"

"We respected her wishes and called her by Rogue, it was the name we've always known for her. Since arriving to Bayville she has only gone by that name, Mystique even made it part of her school records."

"That is true, Charles couldn't find any of her transcripts with a full name on it, and we just assumed that was her only name. For mutants it is not so unheard of."

"No offense Stormy but d'at don' add up, maintenant, she wasn' always a mutant, didn' know what one was when Remy know her…"

"When did you know her exactly Gumbo?"

"If you father nearly adopted her why wouldn't you consider her your sister?" Scott added before he could answer the first question.

"Gambit knew Anna back when she was 13, d' fille visited mon coeur, N'Orleans, avec her tante Irene-"

"Irene…that wouldn't be Irene Adler would it? Blind?"

"Oui…wait you don' even know who Anna's tante was? Merde…fille's good at keepin' secrets non?"

"Let's move on" Logan growled, keeping the fact of Irene Adler on his mind. "So you met Stripes when she was 13. Now answer Cyclops' question."

"D'at particular information b a bit mor' personal…Remy'll only tell ya if ya promise it don' leave d'is room."

"Answer NOW!" Logan whipped out his claws, pinning Remy the chair is was in and held the claws to his throat.

"Logan stopped that at once! I think I know what he means."

"Then explain and I'll release him."

"Fine. Remy, is Anna situation with your family similar to young Mercy's?"

Remy couldn't help but smirk. "Oui"

Logan growled.

"Ro You better explain."

"Hank please take over for me."

"With pleasure."

"Thank you"

Storm walked over to Logan, whispered in his ear to stand back and stay calm.

"Scott please keep an eye on Logan, Logan remember to restrain yourself."

"Yes Storm."

"Grrr… I promise that I wont hurt Gumbo"

"Thank you."

"Stormy, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, for your safety it was. Please stop calling me Stormy."

"Remy knew ya still cared." He winked

"Remy, please tell me I am wrong in my deduction that Rogue is considered part of the Lebeau Family due to pending nuptials."

"Can't do d'at Stormy. Mon pere taught me nev'r ta lie ta d'femmes or Tante Mattie would come at poor Remy avec a frying pan."

"What are you grr talking about Ro?"

"Calm yourself Logan. He is just a child."

"He's old enough to fight for Magneto."

"Rogue did as well or do you forget?"

"That was different. That was Mystique."

"Yes it was. But still, do not judge Remy on his past involvement with Magneto. Not yet."

"Storm, what did you mean about nuptials…Is Rogue's Aunt Irene marrying Gambit's father?"

"Non. Mon pere not exactly Irenie's type…"

"Then who's getting married? Rogue's an orphan…"

"Isn't it obvious Slim, Stripes is the one getting married" Logan growled out, eyeing the Cajun wishing he could kill.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Scott so it seems. Remy have you discussed this with Rogue since we rescued her?"

"Non, haven't really had d' time and Remy appreciate ya silence bout it. D'eres a lot of d'ings we gotta talk bout, personal d'ings t'at we need time fo'"

"Fine Gumbo, we'll keep quiet but if you touch her-SNKIT"

"Don't even think about." Scott backed Logan up and tapped his eye visor.

"Really you two." Storm tried to placate. "Though, Remy it would be wise not to touch her, she is very, sensitive, and reacts violently to unwanted touch."

"Don' worry Stormy, Remy knows all bout Anna's skin condition, he wont do anyt'ng he's not 'posed ta do hein?"

"Good. You can go back to the others now."

"Remember Gumbo-"

"Oui Oui Monsieur Wolverine Gambit won' forget."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

After Remy had a nice hot shower he went back to his room to get dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tight red t-shirt, ready for a day of cleaning, rebuilding and finally talking to Anna.

He woke up Jamie and told him to get dressed so they could get breakfast and made the way to the galley kitchen. Prof. Xavier was already in their, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, Stormy was making eggs, sausage and bacon for the students. Remy first got a plate for Jamie and then himself before sitting down to eat.

"Professor, what b d' schedule fo' t'day hein" 

"Today Remy is actually going to be a light day. The students need to do a little shop for school, which they will hopefully be going to next week, I am still working on the school board though, they are reluctant and Principle Kelley is leading our opposition."

"Bon, Remy hopes ya win ya battle…Would it be okay if Remy b d' one ta take his chere shoppin'? Give us some time ta talk non?"

"I believe that would be perfectly fine Remy."

"Merci. Well Jamie what ya gonna do t'day?" 

"I don't know, I thought I would be helping Prof. Hank clean up. But if we're taking a day off for shopping, I think I'll spend some time drawing or something."

"Ya need anyt'ng from d' store?"

"A new sketch book, and some pencils….and…um…"

"Go on Jamie, whatev'r it is Remy'll get it fo' ya"

"The lastest edition of Wonder Comics…Rogue will know what I mean."

"Comics…good choice, No problem, Remy'll get d'em fo' ya."

"Thank you Remy."

The other students started to file in, some dressed in pajamas, others fully clothed. Anna was one of the last, going straight to the coffee pot; she was dressed in black yoga pants and a dark purple wrap shirt that exposed her stomach and shoulders.

"Cher, Remy d'inks ya should eat breakfast, Remy loves coffees as much as d' next homme, mais, ya need some real food…"

"Ah think ya should mahnd ya own business swamp rat." She hissed back.

"Ya health is mon business, chere, Remy not askin' a lot, jus' wan' ya healthy."

"Don' Ah look healthy ta ya?"

"Tante Mattie would call ya too skinny"

"Mattie aint here now is she"

"Non, mais, she's jus a phone call away…."

She glared at him and grabbed a banana and some wheat toast.

"Remy knew ya was hungry Cher."

"Ah aint hungry, Ah jus' don' wan' mah firs' conversation with Tante Mattie ta be her yellin' at meh, now, if she was yellin' at ya, that b' a different story." She smirked and ate her banana. "Ya gonna stare at meh while Ah eat swamp rat?"

"Remy jus' waitin' on ya so we can go shoppin' fo' ya school supplies and talk about everyt'ng…"

"Everythahng…ya mean about life in general Cajun? Don't remembah ya being so philosophical…"

"Non, ya know what Remy means Anna. We got a lot ta talk bout."

"Ah now" She sighed, "but Ah got ta help out with tha construction, Ah don' have tahme ta talk or shop." 

"Actually Rogue, I've decided to let the students have a bit of a day off, you all need new school supplies, not a lot just a few items until the mansion is rebuilt. Hopefully you'll be in school next week. Remy has graciously offered to take you shopping, and since I know you have private matters to discuss I have accepted. It does not do well to let things fester, and its been unfortunate that its been this long."

"Yes Professor."

"Good."

"Bon, if ya done chere, Remy b' happy ta take ya."

"Jus' what exactly are we drivin' inta town?"

"D'is."

They had walked through to the underground garage where spare vehicles were kept. Rogue rolled her eyes when she way him getting on one of the motorcycles Logan used for training.

"We're goin' shoppin' an' ya wanna take a bike?"

"Oui. D'eres room fo' d' few bags ya gonna buy in d' satchel. Maintenant put on d' helmet."

"Fahne."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Wha' bout d'is one cher?" Remy asked as he held up a french blue binder with French lettering in cream.

"Too girly"

"Mais, c'est francis"

"Et not mah style."

"Hmm…"

Remy continued to look with Anna for a binder in the super store about 50 miles south of them, where hopefully they wouldn't be recognized right away.

And it was an hours ride, an hour spent with Anna holding onto him from behind.

They had gotten everything else on the list, including Jamie's comics, which Remy teased Anna about them being hers too.

"Still readin' d'ose chere?"

"Nevah too old Swamp rat."

Remy couldn't believe how picky she was being about the binder, he didn't know better he'd think she was trying to delay their talk. They had agreed to stop by somewhere secluded to discuss in detail what had happened between them. 'Et, hopefully move on as if nothin' happened'

"Ya right chere, d'accord, mais, ya still a joile fille even avec ya Goth makeup and short hair…Why did ya chop of ya lovely curls chere?" He asked from behind her, running a finger between her straight, but full locks.

"Jus' needed a new look"

"Ya gonna grow d'em back out"

"don' know"

She continued to looked through the many different styles of binders and notebooks, wishing she could go to one of her old stores. 'no such luck with everyone in Bayville afraid of us.'

"D'is b' d' one chere," Remy declared as he held up a dark green binder with black and silver Celtic knot work, the Morrigan, the raven.

She did love it and its matching note book, it even had folders inside, perfect for what she needed. So she didn't protest when he put it in their cart and headed for the cashier. She just grumbled about pig-headed Cajuns.

She didn't want to tell him in the store but the design reminded her of her last memories of Remy, of an event she had yet to discuss with him.

"Ya still mad at Remy fo' makin' ya get d' books?"

Remy asked after they paid and walked their few bags over to the bike. He was right, the bags fit in the satchel. Just barely.

She just glared at him and got on the bike.

"Remy know ya like it chere."

"Just get on and drive Cajun befor' Ah leave ya here"

"Ya wish, Remy's command Mon chere"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

They drove until they were half way to Bayville and stopped at a small little park, one that housed a little historical building and was clearly rarely used.

They stayed by the bike, just in case, but Remy got up and walked around a bit, wondering how to begin. Anna continued to sit on the bike, bringing one leg folded underneath her, the other balancing her on the ground.

"Why would ya choose somethahng with tha same design on it as tha last thang ya saw me in back then?"

Remy looked at her puzzled.

"Cher, if ya mean what ya wore when ya was 13, it wasn't d'is. D'at day ya wore a pretty white dress with lil princess puff sleeves, white gloves and an empire waist complete with white ribbon. Remy thought ya looked so young et innocent, et when ya told Remy how ya felt bout us, how ya felt like ya were tryin' ta make meh happy, mais ya felt dirty bein' touched so much…"

Remy's eyes had drooped, his voice scratchy and he looked defeated. She knew this hurt him, he'd been called devil child or worse all his life, and she knew he had insecurities about being good enough for her, he made them known from the beginning. She always said it was nonsense, that she loved his eyes and if he wasn't good enough for her no one could ever be.

"Ya asked Remy fo' a few years…Ya told Remy if he loved ya, if he truly loved ya he'd leave ya alone, no contact at all for a few years, wait til ya 17…"

"Remy Ah nevah said anythahng. Ah nevah even owned a dress lahke dat."

She reached out for him and he walked over to her, close enough to take her hand.

"No Remy not lying Anna, he knows what he saw" He pleaded with her.

"Ah know ya memories, some of them, about what ya talkin bout, Ah know ya aint lyin…its part of my powah, Ah take ya energy, ya memories and ya powah if ya mutant. It happens when Ah touch." She ran her other hand, fully gloved along his cheek.

"Remy memb'r dat chere, back at d' dam"

"When ya kissed meh, durin' battle and when Ah kissed ya ta battle Cain, Ah got ya memories. And Ah know that Ah nevah did that Remy."

"D'en what happened chere, Remy knows ya met him on the road dat evenin' Remy knows he talked ta ya."

"It was tha aftahnoon when Ah saw ya out by tha road…Ah was wearin jeans and a black shirt with that symbol on it…Ya told me that when ya left tha nahght befor' ya went ta club, and"

She started to sob a little, tears starting to come out of her eyes as she unlocked memories and feelings she had suppressed for the past 3 years.

"Ya realized ya wasted ya time on meh, that there were plenty of woman beggin' for ya, that tha only reason ya spent tahme with me was ta fuck meh. But aftah ya spent tha night with real woman ya saw it was takin too much ta for such little reward. That tha only reason ya waited that long was because ya knew Ah'd be tight."

Remy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her lean into him.

"Chere, Remy nev'r thought d'at way, specially bout ya. Ya d' love of m'life, I was so lucky ta find ya. And I was and am mor' d'en willin' ta wait til marriage b'for' we went d'at far..." He continued to whisper words of adoration in French and held her tighter until her tears subsided.

"So if ya nevah said that, an' Ah nevah said that, then who tha hell did? An' why?"

"Remy don' know chere…mais if ya need ta we can fahnd out…"

"It happened 3 years ago… that's gonna be hard ta figure out… Ah mean how many people can shape shift…"

"Don' forget d'ey need a reason… who'd have a reason ta keep us apart? Who'd benefit from d'at except…"

"Except who Cajun?"

"Well, d' only one Remy can d'ink of at d' time would be ya mere…"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Remy my Momma's not that cruel. And how'd she do it?"

"She hated Remy, she hated ya being wit Remy, ya memb'r d'at fight don' ya Anna… Remy know ya love her, and she loved ya, she's ya mere bout trust Remy, sometimes parents do drastic d'ings fo' d' bes' when it comes to d'ere enfants…"

"Like what Remy?"

He grimaced. But looked at her in her eyes.

"Aft'r d'at day, Remy was different, his pow'rs went outta control, Remy nev'r told ya chere but d' pow'r, Remy's had it since befo' he met ya… he didn' wanna scare ya… not so soon inta d' relationship…Well Remy kept blowin' dings up, like he had all d'is excess energy et he went a bit wild, gamblin, thievin' et even womanizin'….nothin' Remy's proud of mais, mon coeur was gone, couldn' feel a d'ing, not even d' charge… It took Remy two years ta get it under control, mais not wit out some causalities et by then mon Pere, he was worried bout Remy, et d'feud…"

"First, ya should have told me, Ah wouldn't have cared. But Ah can understand……. Ah need ta tell ya, bout mah powahs, Ah can't control them…there just there always on…that's why Ah wear the gloves. Second what did Jean Luc do?"

"Remy thought d'gloves were fo' ya skin condition-"

"Fake. Nevah really had a skin condition… it was mah powah…Ah just didn' know it. Now answer mah question"

"Merde…Remy told d'em what happened, et after awhile Jean Luc, he was made an offer by d' council. A way for lastin' peace tween d'guildes, mais, such a high price. He didn't want ta take it with out Remy talkin ta ya, so he went ta ya home across d' riv'r, didn' tell Remy details, cept d'at ya were gone, no Irene no sign of ya, records gone. If he didn' know personally he'd say ya nevah lived d'ere. So inord'r ta get Remy ta grow up et become a homme, et ta replace what was lost he agreed. He signed a marriage contract fo' Remy et d' lead assassins daughter, Belladonna."

"What?! Ya engaged! And ya tell mah now?!"

"Chere, Anna, Remy not wanting ta marry Belladonna, she's un chien et d'ats being polite, Jean Luc put a stipulation d'at if ya come back and want dis Cajun befor' d' contract is fulfilled d'en its off. D'ats why Remy joined ol' Magneto, it bought him time… nev'r dreamed d' job would've brought Remy ta ya chere…"

She took a deep breath and processed the information.

"Ah think Ah understand, fo' now anyway, Ah wanna discuss this more latah, raght now Ah need ta tell ya Ah can't marry ya Remy?"

"What?! Why? Thought you understood d'at he nev-"

"Its naht ya, its meh, mah powahs, Ah can't control them. No touchin', no kissin, no…"

"Mais Anna, Remy has kissed ya, few times now et ya powah's d'ey didn't work…"

"But they did Remy, jus' took longah d'en normal…"

He was silent, but looked at her determined.

"Do ya still love d'is Cajun?"

"Remy, it doesn' mat-"

"Oui! It matt'rs cher, matt'r mor' d'en anyd'ing, mor' d'en sex, mor' d'en life for Remy, do ya still love moi?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes and declared it again. Loving the feel it gave her to be honest, that powerful feeling. "Yes Ah still love ya, always did, couldn' stop had ta bury it down."

"Remy still love ya too cheri. Et Remy only want ya, Anna, no oth'r would do. Remy not proud of it, but when ya said ya needed time, he filled it wit vices, like he said and lots of different woman, Remy had enough touch fo' a lifetime et nothing as satisfying as being with you, just next ta ya. If touch is so important ta ya cher, et Remy understands overcomin' ya pow'r, d'ere was a time he couldn' hold nothin' wit out fear of blowin' it up, d'en Remy will do all he can ta help ya Anna."

"Thank ya Remy." She hugged him tightly, touched by his sincerity and love, even after all these years. 'He still wants meh. And Ah still need him'

"D'rein…ya said ya skin condition was fake non?"

"Rahght."

"So ya d'ink maybe Aunt Irene knew bout ya powahs…et ya mere?"

That idea took her off guard. She stared at him.

"Ah…Ah don' know nevah really thought bout it, haven' spoken ta Irene in a while, not since Ah left the brothah hood for Xavier's…"

"Oui, d' wolverine mentioned d'at…"

"When mah powahs came out, Ah was at a dance and this boy, Cody, he was the quarterback, he well, he asked meh ta dance and at first Ah said no, but then Ah remembahed what Irene told meh that nahght, not ta turn down any offers, no mattah who asked meh ta dance…well I got knocked down by accident and Cody reached fo' meh to help me up, but he grabbed mah bare arm…"

"What happened next chere?"

"Cody went into a coma and Ah went crazy, Ah thought Ah was him and ran all ovah town. Tha x-men came but so did Mystique and she shifted inta their forms and Ah kept accidentally touching them and got more confused and thought they were evil mutant huntahs…when Ah got away and mah head cleared Ah went back home, crying ta Irene. She was their waiting with Mystique, who told me she was the leader of a group of mutants out ta make tha world a bettah place, and explained about tha X-men. Lies of course, but it took meh some time ta know that…it was on a school trip ta tha mountains, and it was snowing real bad, she attack Scott, as a wolf and ta protect him I touched the wolf, but it was Mystique an' Ah got all her memories bout what she did ta get meh ta join tha brothah hood instead of tha X-men, funny its what made me leave her an' join them, Ah saw tha truth and haven't forgiven her for it…"

Remy looked deep in thought before speaking up.

"Remy dinks ya should call Irene et talk ta her… he mentioned her ta Stormy and d' Wolverine, he seemed interested by d' name Irene Adler, like he knew it from somewhere, maybe d'ey heard of her…"

"Ah think ya right…sides its been a while since Ah called Irene. A part of me blamed her too, she seemed to know Mystique, called her Raven, her alias as our principle at Bayville, or atleast when she was there. Ah think Ah've ignored her long enough."

"Bon. Ya wanna head back now mon joile ange?"

"Oui" she smiled "We got a lot ta talk about with tha professor and othah teachahs…Ah want this settled, Ah need ta know what really happened and why"

"Remy wants this settled as soon as it can too chere." He kissed her despite her protest. His lips soft but firm against her own and put all of his love for her in his kiss. When he let go, he saw her eyes half lidded and her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips. "See Anna, Remy knows ya can control ya powahs."

He smirked devilishly, and went to kiss her again.

"Cajun if ya keep this up we're nevah gonna get back"

"Ruin all of Remy's fun cher. Mais ya right. Just one mor' d'ing… we togeth'r again? Ya Remy's again Anna… Like befo'"

"Can't stay away from ya anymore…Yes Remy, Ah'm yours again…"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Authors Notes: Whoa, kind of fluffy in the end but what a spice beginning Sorry it took so long, but it's the longest I've written so far and took me all day (12hours ) to write, I hope its worth the wait I should updated again by Wednesday, hopefully tomorrow night but I don't know depending how long it will take. Please Enjoy Indulge, Read and Review

French Translations:

you are so beautiful Anna, so very beautiful like an angel, you are my heaven ... are you sure my heaven?  
Yes my love, my Remy please

My god, holy shit, it was just a fucking dream! Oh but the one of the best dream Remy ever had about his cher, is lovely Anna.

Look at the mess you made man! Like you were a teenager not a man good thing you wore those pajama pants...And thank god Jamie's still asleep Do not want to explain the facts of life to the boy this early in the morning.

Review responses:

_**LetsMakeBiscuits7**_: No worries Sorry it took so long to updated again and I love Jamie too! He's just so adorable… And I love making Rogue is faux mother as you can see, she just has that mothering vibe, natural just covers it up because of her powers. I hope you like this chapter, especially the spice of it

Enchantedlight: Thank you

_**PetiteDiable**_: I'm trying, but quality before quanitiy right? Merci

La Diable Blanc: You say that and then it takes me a whole 3-day weekend lol thank you though

_**RogueStuden**_t: I will I swear but I warn you it may be very very long, I have so many ideas and I haven't decided it I'm going ot break them up into a series or just have a really long story, the latter is more likely…except there will be a sequal but its going to be based on Romy, and will be shorter, basically just a look at the future…. And yes Scott needs some more sense, the world is grey after all and Logan, well he's just really over protective to me, but its in his nature, he's feral and the girls are part of his pack Jean needs to be taken down a notch, and Bobby needs to learn humilty….Please add me I'd love it and I promise to finish, like I said just may be a lot of chappies from now I wish the show had much more Romy too! If only it went a few more seasons…we'd see Romy at the prom! Ooh! Ideas….lol

_**coup fatal**_: thank you I hope this was worth the wait Please enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

All the clocks in the bunkers said the same thing, 3:45pm.

Quarter til four o'clock in the afternoon.

All 23 clocks, digital, watches, computer clocks, cell phones. Every last one. 3:45pm

3:46pm

They had been gone for 6 hours. Shopping. For 6 hours.

Rogue and the new team member. The man who had a strong desire for Rogue and very little fear of her, or the X-men.

Gone. Alone. For 6 hours.

Kurt did understand that they may have travel a bit to go shopping, as did he and the other senior X-men who hoped to return to school after their summer break. They had gone east, traveling about 90 minutes. And with 6 people shopping had gotten back 2 hours ago.

4 hours of shopping for 6 people.

6 hours of shopping for 1 person.

The math just didn't add up.

He checked 3 times with Kitty, and she agreed that it was a long time for shopping.

She also mentioned how they could be doing more then shopping with a wink and a smile.

He was purple for 3 minutes before she explained that she meant talking.

Talking.

He countered that Rogue wouldn't spend so much time for talking.

"Anna may" She said back, reminding him that there is a whole lot of history between the two Southerns. Years to catch up on.

Anna. Rogue used to be Anna. And while Kurt was happy his friend had a love interest other then Scott, because he knew Scott had been Jean's from the day he met them, and he was happy to see her eyes light up just enough, to see a man not afraid to touch her… He thought that maybe Remy Lebeau may have had a hand in turning Anna into Rogue.

He also was unhappy about Lebeau not afraid to touch her because that meant there would be touching and the Cajun man with demon eyes that reminded Kurt much more of the Devil then his own reflection, seemed to be the type who like to touch.

"Mein Gott. Vhy am I so vorried?" Kurt said allowed to no one, "She can take care of herself."

3:50pm

"Vhere are they?"

"Kurt, I'm sure they probably just went further then we did. Just to be safe because there were only 2 of them."

"Ya, Jean, the thought has crossed mein mind…I'm just vorried…"

"We know you've been porting all over looking at every clock and swishing your tail back and forth. Really Kurt, I'm certain if there was anything to be worried about the Professor would have sent out Logan to go find her."

"Don't you like mean them Scott?"

"Kitty I believe I said what I meant."

"Why can't you just give Remy a chance-"

"Gambit has yet to prove he can be completely trusted to me, as leader-"

"Bull! Rogue, Ororo and Professor Xavier trust him. Only you and Logan-"Just as Kitty spoke his name the feral mutant, Logan, the wolverine, marched through the doors heading to the garage.

"Vhoa man you look like you're going on a mission." 

"Stripes and Gumbo haven't returned yet, Chuck is sending me to go find them. Supposedly they were only supposed to go an hour south of here………"

"Supposedly?" Jean asked confused

"Wouldn't put it passed Gumbo not to take just a bit further south then that?"

"You like mean Boston?"

"No half pint I mean New Orleans."

"WHAT?!"

"Do you really think he took her-"

"No I think he kidnapped her."

"And vith Cerbero down the only vay to find her outside of 50 miles is…vell you" 

"Exactly Elf. Now if she comes back before I do, call me."

"They. If they comeback. Like you and Scott both-"

"Keetty if he kidnapped her-"

"We don't know that! They could just be talking or maybe he like kissed her and now she has to find a way to get them both back…What? We all saw them kiss at least 2 times and I've seen him sneak a few on her cheeks…." After she heard Logan's claws release and saw Scotts ruby glasses glow a bit she stopped talking.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

"Rogue might be in trouble Jaime."

"She's with Remy." Jamie stated to solve the problem. He had trust got done trouncing Bobby at video games and was kicked out for being a little kid. 'Yeah right he just didn't want to look bad; like it's my fault he looks bad.' "What? She's with Remy. That means she's okay. They'll be back soon."

"Ah to be young and naïve, I'm sorry Jamie but they've been gone for 6 hours, and were only picking up some school supplies. It shouldn't take this long."

"But their not just shopping for school supplies."

"We know they needed to talk to Squirt." Logan nearly growled, he had been upset all morning about the two going alone and both Ro and Chuck had explained to him several times that Stripes and Gumbo needed alone time. In fact he had a feeling Chuck only suggested he go look after 6 hours because he was starting to project his thoughts about what he would do to a certain card carrying Cajun.

"No I mean I asked Remy to get the latest issues of my comics…The normal store in Bayville …well and he promised he'd get them…for…me…oh…what if its just taking them so long to get my stupid comics?" Jamie asked suddenly very aware he may be the cause of the latest drama.

"Ya comics aren't stupid sugah"

"An' d'em were no problem at all, d' store we went to had d'em on display an' everyd'ing"

Logan, Jamie, Jean, Scott, Kurt and Kitty all stopped and stared at the two who were walking in with a few bags, some in Rogues Left and Remy's right. The other two hands were holding each other.

Kitty beamed.

Kurt narrowed his yellow eyes.

Scott kept a firm lip but flared his nostrils.

Jean gave a polite smile. With a raised eyebrow.

Jamie grinned.

Logan growled.

"Like you two are totally holding hands!"

"Let go of her Gumbo."

"Vhere have you two been? I've been vorried sick."

"Hands off Gambit and Why did it take 6 hours to shop?"

"What an interesting development."

"Excuse Meh?! Where tha hell- Fahrst Kitty Yes the swamp rat an' Ah are holdin' hands-

"You have got to tell me all about it! Like what happened? Are you two going-"

"Slow down Kitty, Ah'll talk with ya latah, befo' bed Ah promise. Second, Logan, Remy is allowed ta hold mah hand, Ah'm touched ya care but really he's not groping me-

"Mais if ya wan' Remy mor' d'en happy ta-"

Snikt

"Gumbo-"

"Damn it Swamp Rat! Ah don' care how brave ya are Ah just got ya back Ah'd lahke atleast a few days befo' ya get ya self killed."

"Moi aussi chere, Remy jus' couldn' resist."

"Learn some control Cajun. Lahke Ah was sayin' we're holdin' hands last Ah checked ya can't get pregnant holding hands. An' if tha laws of nature have changed, we are wearin' protection. Kurt, we went shoppin, jus' an hour south of here an' Ah'm sorry we worried ya, it took longer to find certain items then expected."

"What chere means is it took her ove' an 'our ta find d' right notebook…"

"Shut it Cajun. Ah happen ta be picky, ya should beh thankful."

"Oui. Remy is, he just forgot d'at ya spend so much time shoppin' chere. Mais, he remembah' it always worth d' wait in d' end, non?"

"Good save Swamp Rat, almost had ta call Mercy on ya. Now we also had ourselves a nice convasation bout our business so no Ah wont beh discussing that for everyone of ya here right now, again Kitty tanahght befo' sleep we'll talk, and only cause ya'll annoy meh ta no end if Ah don't. And Jean, any developments aren't any of ya business. So do not skim mah thoughts lahke Ah know ya lahke ta do. Jamie, here are your comics sugah, lahke we said, it took us all but 5 minute ta get them, so read and enjoy, Ah'll join ya later ta day."

"Kay Rogue and thank you so much I've been dying to read the end of last month's cliff hanger."

"Ah know sugah, meh too." She ruffled his hair and he walked off towards the room he shared with Remy to read undisturbed.

"Oh and I'm really glad you two got back together. Remy's been having nightmares about it."

"What do ya mean Jamie?" Rogue asked as she quirked an eyebrow up to the tall Cajun.

"He's been moaning your name while tossing and turning every night since we got back."

"Really, moaning mah name, awe Ah didn' know Ah was effectin' ya sleepin' habits."

"Chere, ya've been effectin' Remy's sleep fo' ov'r trois annes…" Remy whispered softly into her ear, hoping only she heard.

"I hope now things are settle, Remy will be able to sleep better." Jamie's final words ended in laughter as he ran down the hall.

"Nightmares Gumbo-"

"Enough Logan, listen Ah really need ta talk ta ya and tha professah bout somethahngs."

"What is it Stripes?"

"Remy an' Ah were talkin' bout what happened with us, an' well could we talk bout this in a more private settin'" She asked and nodded her head to the others who were listening with interest.

"Sure, you can explain as we walk to Chuck and Ro."

"Ok well we both had memories of talkin' with eachothah, only tha othah knows they nevah had those conversations. Basically Ah remembah Remy breaking up with meh, an' Remy remembahs meh puttin' us on hold til Ah was 17."

"And the only way that could have happened is if there was a mutant involve. Shape shifter or telepath." 

"Oui, Monsiuer Wolverine, maintenant, Remy recalls ya bein' interested knowin' d'at Mon chere's Aunt is Irene Adler."

"Yea, whats your point bub?"

"Our point, Logan is how do ya know mah aunt?"

"He knows her because Irene Adler is a mutant who goes by the name of Destiny, she is precognitive and a result of her power is her blindness."

Rogue just stared wide eyed at the Professor. 'Aunt Irene's a mutant…a precognitive mutant…'

"Dat explains a lot of d'ings………" Remy murmured deep in thought but not entirely surprised.

"What do you mean Remy" Ororo asked.

"Well Stormy, Irene seemed ta know bout d'ings a blind woman shouldn't."

"That and she nevah let me get away with anythahng as kid, always seemed ta know Ah was going ta to somethahng Ah'd get in trouble fo' if Ah got caught befo' Ah did it."

"Yes, I'm afraid that's also how Mystique knew about your mutation when it manifested. They have been, ah, companions for many years."

Remy snorted at the term. "Companions? Desole, mais, Remy thinks a bett'r term be lovers non?"

"But my momma an' Irene….no!"

"Rogue, child, please explain."

"Yea Stripes what do you mean your momma? I thought you didn't have a family."

"Ah, Ah am an orphan. Ah was adopted by Ms. Lilith D'Ancanto when Ah was four…Ah nevah told anyone cause Aunt Irene told meh not ta, an' that mah momma would contact meh as soon as she could…she was away a lot for work…it was normal not ta see her but once or twice a year and Ah always had Aunt Irene...Ah kept in contact with her until Ah joined tha X-men…"

"Rogue, I do hope we had nothing to do with you with holding contact with your family."

"No professah, Ah blamed her along with Mystique bout tha lies and betrayl…Ah do wanna call her soon, if not taday than tomorrah and catch up though, if that's okay."

"Of course, both of you feel free to contact your family."

"Oui, mais d'accord jus' as long as Remy's pere don' call him firs' we be bon."

"Still havent told your father about the contract yet Remy? Jean Luc wont be pleased."

"Remy want'd ta talk avec mon chere firs' Stormy, mon pere will want d' full story."

"Of course."

"Let me get this straight Stripes, you were raised by Irene Adler and your mother Lilith D'Ancanto, and you knew they were…"

"A couple? Yea Ah knew, always knew, they didn't hide it, they were like normal parents Ah guess…so Ah don' think that its possible fo' Irene ta be with Mystique fo' yeahrs, she's jus' not tha type ta be with two people lahke that."

"I do not recall the name Lilith D'Ancanto being used before, Charles. Do you, you've known her longer."

"No, but it does sound like an alias she would use, she has such a taste for mythological characters. Especially woman."

"Blue bitch was always the femnist then Chuck?"

"Quite so, hence the name Raven, after the symbol for a Celtic goddess of war, I believe. Lilith would be the symbol of feminists, one of the first if I'm not mistaken, she was Adam's first wife made from the same clay as he, and because of this she refused to lie beneath him. I donot know if she was cast out of Eden or left of her own freewill but she was known to be wild, and a consort of the Devil. Needless to say she has always been very detailed, dropping little hints and clues as to who she really is for those to find them."

Remy had been sitting down next to Anna and had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. He knew he world was about to shatter, that her momma was going to break her heart. 'Dropping hints…details…hell it all made sense now…she even made a crack about-' Remy tried to hold back the chuckle that erupted in his belly.

"Whats so funny Swamp rat?!" Rogue glared at him.

"Desole chere, Remy jus' rememb'r what ya mere said that night…at d' dinn'r Remy had on his glasses et ya mere want'd meh ta take d'em off…"

"Yea….oh mah lawd…Scott…KURT!..."Emerald eyes glazed over has it suddenly hit her too, she grinned and started to giggle and sob at the same time.

"What, what is it Remy? Rogue? What's wrong?" Ororo asked, worried as Rogue started to tear up and Remy pulled her to him, holdin' her close two him, stroking her hair with a wry smirk and dark look in his eyes.

"On d' night Remy met Anna's mere, we went ta dinn'r et, Remy kept his sunglasses on b'cause of his eyes, mais Madame D'Ancanto thought it to be rude et demanded Remy remove d'em, when he refused she asked, et Remy quote: Will taking off those offensive sunglasses cause a laser beam to shoot out of your eyes?"

"She was referring to Scott."

"Oui. "

"Ah am so stupid! Ah didn' even know mah own momma when Ah was livin' with her on a regulah basis!"

"Shh, d'ere d'ere petit Mon chere, Mon belle ange, Remy t'inks ya mere has perfected d' double life, ya couldn' and wouldn' have known…"

"But Ah should have! Ah mean honest ta Gawd it nevah crossed mah mind! An' Irene knew! She knew an' she nevah told meh! Hell they could have told meh from day one! Tha whole mutant thahng instead of lyin' ta meh! An' she broke us up wit it Remy! She ….Ah wouldn' have thought she could but she did…she shifted herself ta be our doubles an' she said those hateful…" Rogue couldn't continue, the truth of it all just came crashing down on her. As much as it hurt to find out Mystique had lied to her about the X-men and that Irene had helped, this was so much worse.

Remy looked down at the crying girl in his arms and then looked to the professor, who nodded and Remy easily stood up and carried her away, to his room for some time alone to think and cry and what ever else his Anna needed.

"Stripes-"

"Let the girl cry Logan. She in good hands."

"But Chuck-"

"No Logan, Remy knows more about this than anyone else and he's who she needs."

"If I smell any hint of lust coming from his room-"

"We'll enforce the rules about opposite sexes being in the same bedroom. For now give them their space. She needs time to think and tell Kurt about this discovery. Luckily they are already close and have had experience about this type of news in the past, I am sorry these surprises keep popping up for them. And we will need to discuss with Rogue and Remy about how her powers interact with his. I am told that they have kissed a length of time with no draining, is that correct?"

"Yes Charles and Remy is very, hands on, with everything he does."

"This will prove to be interesting and hopefully the answer to Rogue's control of her powers will come to head in the near future. We do need some good news and fortune, after the last couple of months."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Authors note: I am so very sorry! I've had such a busy week cleaning since I didn't clean at all on Monday and I stumbled on some writers block but its all gone now and I started writing as soon as I could today, I had my niece all weekend and she demands my full attention as any 6 yr old would I am sorry it's a short chapter but its 12am and I need sleep. Plus next chapter has more Romy, Rogue/Kurt sibling love and Kitty gossips I should update as normal for now on muses willing!

_**La Diable Blanc**_: I know me too, I tend to forget mine…le sigh I like the detailing though, it leaves little to the imagination hehe

_**Sugr Cane**_: Thank you Glad to have raised your temp I was a little worried about how it read, the version in my mind was…uh never mind

_**Illusion to Life**_:Thank you and sorry this one's so short, the next should be longer, not 23 pages but longer

_**enchantedlight**_: Thank you and sorry it took a week hehe….

_**coup fatal**_: Glad, you might want to reread the last one before this one to refresh since I took so long…um to answer some questions: Going to see later in the story next chapter few chapters later and before the end of the story but not necessarily in that order

_**LetsMakeBiscuits7**_: Don't worry when I was 13 I was the same way, it was a good thing but also still icky, in fact I was like that until I read some very well written fanfics….um yeah anywho thank you I like Some Scribbles too and we'll see more of Rogue the mother in the future….

_**abril4**_: Thank you and I'm trying to right him well, its just so hard to capture his essence…and I want to so badly Gee what would I do with my own Remy…well I wouldn't have enough time to right but plenty of ideas…with expeirance, and I'd find out where that mole is…I know it seems quick but it also seemed obvivous to me with all the clues so the plot has shallowed out a bit but hey Mystique comes back and Risty does too right? Hehe plus we got the Lebeaus ….

_**Ryan628**_: Thank you I'm so happy your reading my story

_**Nicole Wagner**_: Wow since you hate Romy, I'm honored, and thank you I hope you enjoy the future chapters and plot twists

_**cooltangarine**_: Thank you and hmm Rogue and Remy as parents who doesn't love it? Lol I know its adorable while au, so believable..ah if only the series continued on we may have seen it animated


	11. Chapter 11

There were currently 3 Jamies guarding one door in the naturally cramped hallway.

First there was only one Jamie. And he wasn't guarding, just reading his comics while he sat by the door to his room.

Logan and stormed by in a contained rage, stopping only to take a long whiff by the door.

Apparently while he didn't like what he smelled he also couldn't justify breaking down the door and headed off to the current DR area to take out is frustrations on the simulations and exercise equipment.

Then Bobby, Sam, and Roberto came by and started teasing him about being kicked out of his own room so Remy could have his way with the Rogue.

"Don't know how he's going to get past the poison skin though…she'll probably kill him before Wolverine can." Roberto smirked.

"She's a black widow what else would you expect from a Goth like her, hell I was shocked she let Remy kiss her so much I always thought she was into girls like Wanda and Risty…………damn it really makes those fantasies less realistic………"Bobby crudely stated with a lecherous smile.

"Don't talk about her that way!"

"Watch it squirt, and besides Bobby, you never know she could be bi."

"Even better."

"Definitely-oof"

Sam was on his knees after one Jamie socked him in the gut and another kicked him in the butt.

"What the hell-aah"

"damn-ow"

Another Jamie stomped on Roberto's toes as he elbowed his side while two Jamies kicked Bobby in his shins repeatedly until he too fell down and a third Jamie grabbed his briefs and pulled as hard has he could.

"Ow Ow Ow Mommy Jamie STOP PLEASE"

"Hey Like what's going on here?"

"Ja Jamie Vat are you doing?"

Six Jamies continued on their assault, kicking and hitting the three boys who tried to get up but couldn't and were too distracted to use their powers.

A seventh Jamie who was guarding the door to his room looked up from the scuffle.

"These three jerks were talking about Rogue."

"What did they say about Rogue?" Kitty suddenly defensive for her best friend and roommate.

"Nothing I swear-ow ow Please make him stop" Bobby cried as he tried to protect his head from the Jamies.

"He's right we didn't say anything!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU STARTED TALKING ABOUT ROGUE LETTING REMY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER AND HOW YOU SHE'S A BLACK WIDOW THAT WILL KILL HIM BEFORE HE GETS ANY WHERE WITH HER POSION SKIN! THEN YOU COMPLAINED HOW HER LETTING REMY KISS HER FALSIFIED YOUR FANTASIES ABOUT ROGUE LIKING RISTY AND WANDA BUT OH THE BRIGHTSIDE WAS THAT MAYBE SHE WAS BI!" Jamie's voice got louder and clearer alerting others to come see the commotion and he had his clones hit harder and harder with each sentence.

He wasn't alone in his anger. Kitty started to look feral and Kurt's yellow eyes were glowing, his form as sharp has the fang peeking through.

As Amara, Jubilee and Jean got closer and realized what was being said they were ready for the kill.

"You three said what?! I can't believe you would be so stupid-"

"You can forget about any chance we me Bobby Drake, I think I see if Tabby wants to hang out instead of that private movie you wanted to see-"

"Totally not cool! Talk about rude crude and uncalled for! And really briefs Iceboy? "

"Actually Ladies I think that the boys, they have a meeting with the Wolverine, a lesson in manners Ja?"

"Great idea Kurt."

The fuzzy dude ported on top of the three badly bruised boys who were dreading the outcome of their words as he bamfed away with the three of them.

"Good job Jamie, just next time send someone to an adult instead of just beating on them, violence is not the answer. "

"They deserved worse about talking about Rogue like that!"

"He's like right Jean, I totally agree with him, but really Jamie, send someone else for a camera."

"Yeah, we can put it on the web 'when idiot boys insult the better sex' it can be like a teaching video."

"Maybe Bobby needs a visit from the Bayville Sirens" Amara muttered.

"Who?" Jamie played dumb. Rogue told him about the sirens when they talked about the difference between heroes and vigilantes.

"Amara's just thinking out loud Jamie. Don't worry about. Now, why don't you pull yourself together?"

"No I'm guarding Remy and Rogue. But if you want I'll take two away. There Jean, happy?"

"You mean those two are in there alone?"

"Yea and its really important I don't let anyone in." 

"Why?"

"I can't say. I can only ask you respect their privacy, I know its really important."

"Kitty phase your head in the wall and see what their doing."

"And like get chewed out by Rogue No way Jean. Besides, she'll talk to me about it later. She promised."

"Yeah, like Rogue is really going to tell you anything."

"Yes she will I'm her friend, unlike some people, now lets go see what Mr. Logan has in store for the 3 idiotos"

"Take pictures please and thank you" The original Jamie called as the girls walked away leaving the 5 of him alone.

Until Dr. Hank walked by on his way from the lab to the Professor's office. He was reading some folders he had with him and accidentally bumped into a Jamie.

Dropping the folders and the papers within everywhere.

"I got it I got it"

"Sorry Jamie didn't you there. Why are there so many of you?"

"I'm guarding the room for Remy and Rogue."

"Ah yes Charles mentioned something about them. Good work but if I might suggest, taking it down one or two clones, with this tight space you never who might barrel down the halls and someone might get hurt." Hank advised as he helped the Jamies pick up the papers.

A few Jamies were glancing over the papers, some were charts and other scientific papers, and while Jamie didn't understand everything he did see the scans, the x-rays of a skull, brain, heart, other organs and he recognized the diagram of skin tissue.

And the name Rogue on all of them.

"Uh yeah I'll do that, here you go Beast." Three Jamies said at once, having taken two away and handing the big blue doctor the papers.

"Thank you Jamie. Dinners at 7:30, spaghetti tonight." He said as he continued on his way.

"Can't wait."

So now there were 3 Jamies who were guarding the door.

3 Jamies who had thoughts and ideas about why Beast had the information on Rogue.

3 Jamies who couldn't wait to tell Rogue and Remy, who were starting to worry because they had never seen her cry like that, and never wanted to see it again.

'Remy will help her…but it's been awhile, maybe I should just check on them'

Two Jamies guarded the door as the third slowly cracked it open to see just two figures on one bed in the dimly lit room.

They were wrapped around each other on top of the covers. Her head against his chest, his bent down to her shoulder. Legs entwined.

And it could be his imagination, but he could swear he saw a smile on their faces, on the part he could see anyway.

They were sound asleep.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Remy and quietly sobbing Anna close to his chest, one arm wrapped around and underneath her small from, the other protective, shielding her from the eyes of others as they passed.

He whispered in French words of empathy and love in her soft hair, rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head.

Reaching his door, he easily opened it with his free hand, just enough to get in and saw Jamie on his own bed reading the pile of comics they had bought him.

"Jamie, Remy don' wanna b' rude, mais, can ya leave us alone for a while?"

The boy looked up, dropping his comic as he saw a sniffling Rogue with her head buried in Remy's chest.

"What's wrong? Why's Rogue crying?" Jamie worriedly asked, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Mon chere, she found out some bad news about her mere…si vous plais mon'mie can y' go out et guard d' door from any nosey x-men?"

"Of course! Just please make her better Remy…I…I don't like to see her cry… she doesn't smile nearly enough and I…I care…"

"Remy knows, et Remy promise…He gonna remedy all d'at frownin' she does…"

He had started to carry her over to his bed and sat down and started to rub her lower back in slow circles.

Jamie quietly gathered his comics and slipped of his bed towards Remy's. He gently bent over leant into a one armed hug against Rogues turned form.

"Whatever it is Rogue, I just know you're going to come of out this stronger. And if you need me, for anything, I'm right here, I'll just be outside."

"Sniff, Thahnk ya sugah…" Rogue whispered as she turned to hug him back.

"No need." He said and left quietly to guard the door.

"D'at b' une bon homme ya got d'ere chere," Remy stated with a smile. "Et, he's right chere, ya gonna come out of dis bett'r d'en b'fo'"

Rogue sniffed and steadied her breathing, her sadness turning to anger and she scooted back from Remy a bit, facing him but with enough space to express her feelings with her hands.

"Ah just cahn't believe mah momma…and Aunt Irene…Ah mean gawd!"

"Remy knows chere…"

He had sat back against the headboard and tilted his head down, giving her space but still keeping a hand or two on her body.

"Ah jus' wanna kill her, Ah mean what kinda person does this ta a child? Adopt a lil kid jus' fo' thahre powahs….and Irene knew! She knew it was gonna happena an' when an' everythahng!"

"Chere…Remy knows it hurts mais"

"Know! How do ya know! Jean Luc didn' adopt ya cause of ya powahs cause ya a fuckin weapon ta use an' abuse fo' his personal gain!"

She huffed, arms folded and glared at him.

"Non! Ya mean its jus' Remy's imagination d'at d' man picked up a boy of d' street jus cause he had d' stupidity ta pickpocket fr'm d' kin' o' t'ieves chere? Didn' raise him ta b; a thief…"

He sat straight, gestured between them and his eyes glowed in the dimly lit room.

"Ah'm sorry Ah know Ah jus' Ah wasn' thinkin………Ah mean Ah she's jus' bein' doin' shit lahke this fo' years…Fahrst Kurt an' now meh…Ah jus' can' stand d' woman Ah've known as Mystique an' Ah only remembah love an' respect fo' my momma…Ah didn' mean ta take it out on ya Remy, Ah know Jean Luc doesn' completely do things out of tha kindness of his heart, but atleast he was upfront about it."

She mollified and shifted so she was closer to him, and eye level, she brushed her gloved hand against his stubbled cheek.

"Oui, chere, Remy jus' upset by all d'is……et oui m' pere nevah lahed bout his intentions…mais wha' bout d' blue boy?"

He sighed and relaxed with her covered touch, regret in his voice for losing his calm.

"Mystique is his mothah too……she had him in Germany an' let Magneto experiment on him……accidentally through him in tha rivah when she was being chased as she trahed ta escape with him…some of his mutations aren' natural…."

"Quoi? Merde…nevah woulda guessed he came from her…from what Remy's heard, Mystique is mo' mercenary d'en woman……how'dya mean his mutations aren' natural chere?"

"He was'n always fuzzy…A've touched him a few tahmes an' nevah turned blue an' fuzzy or grew a tail…my ears went pointy lahke his though…An' mah eyes glowed a bit, yellah lahke his and momma's…but what makes him look lahke he does that's all Magneto's doin' "

"Et Remy thought it was bad when he was born wit diable eyes…ta know ya mere had a hand in doin' it to ya…."

"Ah know best thahng she evah did was leave him in Germany with tha Wagnahs. They'r really good people."

"Hmm."

Remy was paying attention to her, but also to her hands, the silken gloves, while soft blocked him from her softer hands. And deftly rubbed her forearms along the gloves and had slowly removed them while she spoke.

"Ya know ya'd thahnk Ah'da realized somethahng was off bout momma an' how Ah was raised when Ah got her', Ah mean Ah was a black belt before mah tenth birthday, Ah could drive a boat, car, motorcycle, plane an' more befo' Ah even met ya…"

He hadn't decided whether or not she noticed.

"Oui, lets not fo'get ya world class dancer and an Olympic level gymnast, da't b' one of Remy's favorites"

She hadn't either.

"Git ya mahnd outta tha gutter Swamp rat…Ah'm serious her' lookin' back at it all, wha' Ah thought was fun and interestin' at tha tahme looks mor' lahke terrorist in trainin' Ah mean who teaches their kids that stuff not ta mention all tha languages Ah had ta learn……."

But she had noticed how good it felt to have his hot rough hands cover her bare skin. As he moved them slightly up and down her arms, she relished in the touch.

"Mon joile chere, ya right, mais look at it d'is way, ya got all that knowledge ya could b' one helluva terrorist, a t'ief or killah, mais ya not, ya'r supah hero," he smirked devilishly "spandex wearin' an' every d'ing."

Touch. It had been so long since she felt someone's touch with out nearly killing them and to have the first person be Remy, was almost poetic.

An' her momma tried ta steal that away from her. Broke her heart, broke his all for the sake of her powahs.

"Ya join' tha x-men too Remy, they'll have ya in spandex in no tahme so Ah'd wahtch what ya say, someone mahght ovah hear an' put ya in pink."

She smiled into his chest. His hands and moved from her arms and one was currently massaging her scalp, her auburn tresses running through his fingers and the other hand rubbing her back.

"Remy's man enough ta wear pink mais its jus' not his color chere…Remy was thinkin' he'd keep is current uniform, it was made fo' Remy, literally, made ta order and shows off all his good points…"

She was trying not to moan from his ministrations but that felt so damn good and she was starting to get sleepy.

"Mmmhmm atleast its bettah than that fire freaks….he jus' looked silly"

"Who Johnny? D'homme b' insane, only reason his with Bucket head is cause he has free artistic reign…"

"We're any of ya in it fo' his dream? Ah mean Ah know ya had d'at contract, an' Sabertooth is mo' lahke hired help…"

"Non, Mags jus' a bossman ta us, he gave Johnny et moi freedom, et he has Piotr-d' metal homme- familie somewhere, givin' his petit soeur some much needed medical treatment mais wont tell Pete where…"

"Jus' how long were ya with that group if ya know all this?"

"Not long, jus' long enough ta hack inta his private files, learned all bout tha group, Remy needed blackmail material."

She scoffed and her eyes closed.

He smiled as he felt her fully relax, her breathing steady and slow.

"Go ta sleep Mon ange, ya need ya rest."

"Don' wanna sleep, m' fahAHne…"

"Shh."

"Mmm"

He tightened his hold on her but kept his ministrations as he leaned back and held her as she fell asleep. Soon he felt himself relax into her, his body remembering what it felt like to sleep with her in his arms and he slumped forward, his head against her shoulder, his body trying to protect from anything, nothing and everything that could happen as they slept. Just as he drifted he could feel her legs come around his, rubbing slightly as she slept.

"Bon nuit chere"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Kitty had waited 10 minutes after dinner started to go find Jamie, Rogue and Remy. She wanted to get them before the others noticed they were missing.

Unfortunately Kitty was about 5 minutes too late because instead of finding a lone Jamie standing guard she found several Jamies floating in the air as Jean guarded the open door.

From her standing point she could here them fightening over Jean's actions, complaining that Jean was being a mean cow about this.

'Well atleast he didn't call her a b-"

She grimaced

'Never mind too late."

And then she heard Scott's yelling from inside the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! "

Instead of being stopped by Jean, Kitty phased into another room- Dr. Hank's by the looks of it and then phased over into Remy and Jamie's, sticking only her head in first.

She could barely believe her eyes, there was Rogue lying in bed, in Remy's arms, waking up startled and angry, and Scott was standing still, shocked at the sight of them.

"OPPOSITE SEXES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHARE BEDS! AND YOU YOU DIRTY TRAITOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THIS! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER, YOU'RE MARRYING HER, ENGAGED SINCE SHE WAS 13! WAS THAT CONSENTUAL OR FORCED-"

'OMG Scott knew they were engaged and just like screamed it loud enough that the whole team must have heard it too.'

Scott had stomped over to them and was trying to pull Rogue from the bed, but Remy held on tight and tried to pull her away from Scott's reach.

Atleast until Rogue used Remy's hold on her to kick Scott away and pin him to Jamie's bed. She had flown from Remy's arms and landed on Scott's chest, a booted foot against his clavicle.

"Lissen Scott an' lissen well cause Ah will not repeat mahself an' ya won' get anothah chance ta show meh what a mature boy ya normally are. Remy and Ah were jus' sleepin' fully clothed, jus' takin' a nap not fuckin! Last tahme Ah checked it was okay fo' a girl ta take a nap with her fiancé. Now fo' tellin' everyone an' thahre brothahs bout that lil fact Ah'm not gonna kick ya ass in tha DR, but Ah will pay ya back, when ya least expect it, remembah Ah know ya secrets ta, had ya in mah head a few tahmes………" She smirked evilly and Scott was actually afraid of her for the first time. Not because of her power, but because he believed her, the look in her eyes told him he'd crossed the line and he had never seen her so dominate. And it was strangely enough kinda turning him on. "Now if ya evah evah try ta take meh from Remy again ya'll wish Ah left ya ta Wolverine aftah ya damage his bike. Ya understand boy?!"

"Yes Rogue….I'm sorry I just-"

"Jus' nothin' stop while ya ahead homme." Remy stated while he gently picked her off of Scott. "Chaton, is it dinn'r time yet, Remy's hungry"

Sheepishly Kitty looked away, caught at her spying. "Um like yea, I was just coming to get you 3."

"Bon, merci Chaton."

"Mmm, Ah'm hungry ta Cajun, could even eat ya cookin-"

"Ya wound Remy chere, ya know Remy a damn good cook-merde"

They were heading out the door when they saw Jamie struggle against Jean's telepathy. She was forcing him to merge with his clones and the look on Jamies face was enough to know it hurt.

In a blink of an eye Rogue attacked her, grabbing her and shoved her against the wall, effectively making her let Jamie go, and Remy caught him before he hit the ground.

"If Ah evah see ya harm that boy of mahne again, if ya look at him wrong or there is even a hint that ya used ya powahs against him Jeanie Ah swear ta gawd Ah will make ya pay for it with every last strand of red on ya head." Rogue had grabbed Jean's pearls to make her look at her and with her rage, Remy's powers came forth and the pearls went from white to pink, quickly Rogue ripped them off and threw them to her right, away from the others. They exploded with bright pops. "Now apologize!"

"I—I—" Jean had gone white, she was staring at Rogue like she had never seen her before. 'that bitch who does she think she is! "I will do nothing of the sort! He was stopping us from you two, playing guard dog while you played house."

Rogue slapped her.

Not hard to break anything, just enough to get her attention.

Jean cried out like her jaw was broken.

"Ya will apologize ta him for hurting him ya dumb cow! Ya forced him to merge with his clones while he cried from the pain! We're ya payin' any attention?! Ya forced ya powahs on him!"

"i- I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't know it hurt you I thought you were acting-" Jean tried to reach for him but Jamie had hid stepped back.

"You're a freakin' telepath"

"I'm really sorry. I wont do it again."

"Funny that's what child abusers tend to say."

"But I didn't I was only-"

"Save it for ya own guilt. Now boys, ya wanna escort a couple a ladies ta dinnah?" She asked as she put gestured to Kitty who couldn't believe what had happened.

'Like Jean really went way too far'

"Yes please, thank you for helping me, are you feeling better Rogue?"

"Yes sugah Ah am, had meh a good nap."

"Remy glad ta here it."

"I'm sorry I didn't beat those two you guys, if I had known I would have left for you as soon as like dinner started."

"Not you fault Kitty, but thanks for coming for us."

The four had just walked into the dinning area to open mouths and blank faces.

Out of all of them Amara was the first to speak.

"So when's the wedding?"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's note: Sorry it took longer then I thought to write this, I'm nursing a wisdom tooth from hell grr but I think I got my point across, I know Jean and Scott seem a little cruel but I'm just trying to portray that Scott gets blind when he's defend, sees black and white in a grey world (hehe get it Grey haha atleast I crack myself up if not others lol) and Jean is a little diva, I see it from having everything go pretty much as planned for her and the Phoenix in her subconscious, I mean I thought it was pretty clear it seeps through every now and again. Next chapter will be up soon –willing of course if I can write in straight hours not intervals-damn tooth grr ow don't put pressure on sore teeth ow ow…anyway I for see a phone call in the near future from the big easy……

Cooltangarine: Me too and trust Scott will tone down, he's just hyped up with all the sh-t going down around them Thank you I thought it would be something Kurt would do…

_**Nicole Wagner**_: Ah that's good glad I'm an exception to the rule And there will be more mention of nightmares to come…at Remy's expense of course :P

_**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.**_: Danke happy to supply more hope you like the chappie

_**enchantedlight**_: merci I try

_**LetsMakeBiscuits7**_: Yes and with every puzzled solved a new clue comes forth alerts you? I haven't gotten an alert in weeks…weird but I think the muses just shine down on us mortals all at once so they can have a longer weekend

_**abril4**_: Merci beacoup I'm trying to keep it as real as an AU can be


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue scoffed at Amara's question and shook her head as she walked over to Kurt before anyone could ask anything else.

"Lissen Kurt, Ah need ta talk with ya, its important, Ah know ya jus' sat down an' all but can we go tahlk somewhere?"

The blue teen looked longingly at his spaghetti, and then looked at the pleading green eyes and honest face of one of his very best friends.

One of the few he knew that truly knew what it was like to not know your origins. To experience the internal need to know who your biological parents are.

He loved the Wagners, there were for all intense and purposes his parents. He would never trade them for anyone else, even his true parents.

He knew that before he knew about his biological mother, Mystique.

And Rogue was the only reason he knew that, if it had been up to his mother he'd have never known.

And Rogue was interrupting his dinner; he knew it was too important to deny her.

He nodded his head, took her gloved hand and ported them both out of there in a puff of brimstone and sulfur.

"Like what was that about?"

"Mon cher needs ta talk ta d' bleu homme. She'll tell ya bout it lat'r Chaton." Remy pull out a chair for her that would put her next to Rogue, as he saved her seat, and then sat down himself with Jamie on the other side of him.

"So Remy, you and Rogue are engaged?"

"And it was when she was 13? How old were you?"

Remy looked at the two girls, Jubilee and Rahne as they looked to him with interest.

He smirked after taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Oui petits, Remy asked his chere when he was 16, she was 13. Knew from d' momen' he met her she b' d' one fo' d'is here Cajun."

"Aw how romantic. How did you meet?"

"Yes Gambit, how did you meet Rogue?"

The second question came from Scott, and his voice was inquisitive but strange as he failed to hide his feelings for the newest member of the X-men. He sat down across from Remy but next to Kurt's empty seat, followed by a quiet and remorseful Jean.

The grey eyed red head looked apologetically at the small boy who was digging into his meal, ignoring her.

'I really am sorry Jamie I never meant to hurt you.'

'Get out of my head. I don't want to talk to you. NOW'

The little boy didn't even look at her, he just kept eating his meal as if nothing happened and she sheepishly started to eat her own.

"Remy met his chere in d''summah in Nawlins. She was standin' in a crowd of tourists on d' Shoppes at Canal place avec her aunt. Remy helped d'em out avec d'ere bags. He fell fo' her gorgeous hair, incredible eyes, d' mos' beautiful pair of emeralds Remy ev'r seen, her petite form, Remy thought he foun' an ange on earth, mais, d'en she spoke avec d'at missipian river rat accent of hers nuttin but wit and sarcasm, she's sugah et spice et Remy was gone- cupid's arrow struck, nearly prop'sed rahght d'ere."

"Awe love at first fight hunh?"

Remy smirked at Kitty who had been privy to a few of the couples squabbles, nothing big just normal for them. Remy thought back through his most recent memories, back to the first night living underground.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Anna was in a long cotton grey robe, generic, from the supplies the Professor had underground that thankful survived the blast. She was getting ready to take her shower as Kitty started to unpack her things in their temporary living space.

Remy leaned against the open doorway.

"Outta mah way Cajun."

"Chere, Remy's jus' gottin comfy…mais Remy'll move if he can help ya wit' ya show'r"

"No ya damn perv! Mah lawd!"

"Awe chere, ya don' wan' d'is Cajun's help in d' show'r d'en mebbe he help ya unpack…" He shrugged himself off the doorframe and walked over to her bed and started to empty her bag.

"SWAMPRAT! Stay outta mah thahngs!"

"Mon jolie chere, Remy jus' unpackin' he gonna-"

"He gonna do nothin cept leave mah room an' let meh get mah show'r ya dirty no good t-"

Just before Anna could call him a thief Remy had left her bag, with a pair of pajamas and black cotton panties and had his arm wrapped around her, pulling her close and put a finger to her lips.

He stared into her eyes, and smudged the lipstick off, revealing that shade of blushed pink he adored.

"Ya so beautiful mon cher, why ya gotta ruin it wit' d'at gunk on ya face? Remy knows ya make d' look, he nevah saw a mor' beautiful goth, an' believe Remy, he's seen quite a few."

"Ah lahke ma look Swamp Rat. It suits meh."

"Remy d'inks its jus' been ta long since ya went wit' out it. Mebbe Remy gotta take away d'at makeup cher and d'en y realize his right."

"Don't ya dare! If ya so much as touch ma makeup Ah'll-"

"What chere?"

He was smirking.

"Ya'll call d' wolvie on Remy?"

"Nah I'll call Mercy an' tell her an' Tante all bout how ya went through a ladie's private thahngs…mah makeup, mah diary, mah pan-PANTIES! Ya pulled out mah panties!"

"Remy jus' want'd ta help ya get ready fo' bedtime…"

She smacked his arm and shoved him out of the door.

"Ow cher, Remy jus' tryin' ta help-"

"Yeah help yaself ta mah und'w'r! Ah changed mah mind I'm naht gonna call Mercy and Tante bout ya behavour, Ah'm gonna call Tante and ya pere fo' some very interestin' pictures…"

Remy immediately lost his cool, knowing what she was referring to.

"Ya evil chere Pure unadulterated evil"

"An' don' ya forget sugah"

She sashayed passed him and slipped into the bathroom, shutting him out.

"Either you like brave or stupid to push her buttons Remy."

He smiled at the wisp of a girl.

"Oui, Chaton, mais Remy love it when she's anger…"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Remy couldn't help but smirk.

"Oui, Chaton. Remy found his match et he knows he's blessed fo' it."

"What are you smirking for Gambit?"

"Jus' thinkin' how much fun it would be ta kick ya-"

"Language at the table please and thank you."

"D'sole petit."

"Believe me you couldn't, not in a fair fight anyway."

"Don' disrespect Remy, he fight fair, you name d' time et place he b' d'ere no weapons."

"Scott really-"

"Danger Room. Tomorrow. Before lunch. No Pow'rs"

"Remy b' d'ere et when he's done wit' ya ya gotta back off. He appreciates d'at ya care fo' d' Rogue, mais she's not yours, she's mine. Ya lose ya back off."

"Now wait just a min-"

"Scott, dude ya not gonna back down are ya?" Sam asked.

"No-no I'm just saying if I win then Gambit has to cook the meals for a month and do the dishes."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Scott, like no offense but I've seen Remy move around…he's gonna win."

"Thank you for the support Kitty."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"We are so watching this fight."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. In fact I don't think this fight is a good idea, Scott, Remy." Jean tried to be the voice of reason.

"Jean, this is between Gambit and I, its none of your business-"

"Oh I see, so just because you are my friend, and teammate, and- its none of my business…I'll remember that."

Jean got up and left, an air of coolness about her, leaving an befuddled Scott."

"Wha?"

"Homme ya need ta think b'fo' ya speak, specially wit d' femmes."

Scott just grumbled and finished his dinner.

Suddenly Rogue ported into the room, her make up smudged and her mascara running.

Immediately Remy, Jamie and Kitty got up.

"Cher ya ok?"

"Rogue-"

"Yea, Ah'm fahne-" Her voice cracked a bit "Jus' came down for some comfort food for Kurt"

"D'accord"

The three of them started get the food set up for Rogue, a pot of noodles and sauce, a basket of garlic bread and a few bottles of water.

"Thahnk ya so much. Ah'll see ya latah tahnight."

With her arms full she ported out.

"I like hope their ok, do you know what they're talking about Remy?"

"Remy knows Chaton"

"So what is it about?"

"Remy can't tell ya, not his place."

Kitty sighed.

"I've never been so happy for lights out…."

"Your just dying to know the story aren't you Kitty?"

"Well yeah Jamie! It's the most normal and exciting thing going on right now!"

"You need a new hobby Kitty."

"Like what? Comic books?"

"Their just as interesting."

"I was being sarcastic Jamie."

"I know" 

"Grr"

Remy just smiled and continued to finish his meal and started to ponder about his fiancé and future brother in law.

'Who knows how many in-laws d'ere be….'

He was just about done when Storm walked into the

"Remy, can you come here child?"

"Oui Stormy?" 

"You have a phone call."

"Quoi?"

"Your father isn't a very patient man."

"Mon Dieu, Remy b' right d'ere."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Kurt had ported them to outside to the ledge by the waterfall, a view of the atlantic and privacy with out leaving the safety of the bunker itself.

"Vat it is you vanted to tell me Rogue?"

She looked at the blue boy she had considered a dear friend for sometime, his almost shoulder length dark blue hair, sharp angular features and pointed ears giving him an elfin look even in his human disguise with out the yellow eyes, fangs, fur and tail.

The gothic girl sat down and motioned him to join her, her back against the cliff, as if she was asking its support.

"Aftah tha swamp rat an' Ah talked bout what happened bahtween us Ah started ta get a bit supsicous bout somethahng…"

"Vhat?"

"Growing up, Ah, tha women that raised meh, my adopted mothah an' aunt, thay knew mor' than they evah let on. My Aunt Irene, she's a mutant, a pre-cog accordin' ta tha Professah an' Logan. Ah haven't tahlk ta her in awhile, least bout this, but we, Ah think she knew bout mah powahs along. An' she tol' mah momma, an' that's why she adopted me."

"Vov, I am so sorry Rogue,"

"That's not the brunt of it yet Kurt, I didn't want this ta beh a pity party, its mah momma…….she was nevah very honest bout her chil'en………the who, what, where or how many……."

She had started to tear up, the full emotion coming back to her.

Her Momma had lied to her for years. Nevah told her bout her brothah. Nevah said a word bout mutant powahs.

Nevah tol' her her real name.

"Vhat are you trying to say? I don't understand you…you're not making any sense to me."

Kurt's voice started to crack as he dared to try to figure out what she was telling him.

"Ah'm trying ta tell ya that ma momma was Mystique in disguise!"

They both stared at each other, Kurt in shock of what this meant.

He had a sister.

He had fought against said sister.

Then fought beside her.

Rogue was more in shock that she had said it so bluntly, she had meant to be more gentle with her information.

"Does that mean, that you are meine Schwester"

"Yea…yeah it does."

"For how long?"

"My momma, our Momma Mystique, she adopted me when Ah was four. Ah didn't know her by her real name, Ah knew her as Lilith D'Ancanto."

"Meine Schwester…."

'Yeah Kurt Ah'm ya sister."

"Meine Schwester…."

"Kurt we've alreadah confirmed this."

"I know, its just I've always vanted a sibling, a sister or brother and now I have one………This whole time and ve never knew…….Mystique atleast could have told us when ve found out she vas my birth mother."

'Ah know, I lived with her for months in the brotherhood and never knew."

"I, Ve vill have a lot to talk about vith her….but first I vant to know more about meine Schwester, Anna D'Ancanto."

He smiled widely, showing his fanged teeth and the love he had for his teammate and now sister. True Sister.

"Well what do ya want ta know bout lil ole meh brothah?"

Kurt couldn't help himself when she called him that and he wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug.

"Everything. But how bout ve start vith life before Bayville, ja? About a certain Cajun who needs to keep his hand to himself"

She rolled her eyes.

"Great you jus goin ta be even mor protective now aren't ya?'

"Damn straight. I have rights now, as your brother."

"Well as yar big sistah Ah've got rights ta know bout Amanda. Details."

"Vat?! I'm not telling you-"

"yes ya are- Ah wanna know how far she's corrupted mah sweet lil brothah"

Kurt was sufficiently purple from his blush.

"Ack! No! Not unless you tell me how far Remy's tainted mah sassy sister."

Now it was Anna's turn to blush.

"Ah so there is something I should know- what is it- kissing-"

"Ya alreadah saw kissing- what about Amanda, ya kissed her yet?"

"Yes."

He smiled and they both dissolved into laughter at their displays of being nosey, overprotective siblings.

Grumble grumble.

"Was that ya stomach?"

Brumble grumble.

"Only if that vas yours."

"Ah think we should eat some dinnah."

"Ah but I don' vanna share meine Schwester yet."

"that's sweet…how bout I grab some food and we continue this inside?"

"Ja good idea, here-"

Suddenly he kissed her cheek, giving her a taste of his powers and thoughts regarding having her as a sister.

"Aw-"

"Relax schwester, I know, just go get the food and meet me in my room, we can eat there with out being disturbed.

"Sure brothah"

She smiled and they ported away at the same time, only different directions.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

The two new found siblings were currently laughing over eachothers anidotes of their child hoods and Anna was telling Kurt what Mystique was like as a mother.

"Honestly she was decent til Ah met Remy, went down hill from there, jus' thought it was because Ah was a teen ya know. She wasn't around a whole lot, but Aunt Irene was."

"Hmm, so she taught you all the things you vould need to be a terrorist?"

"Pretty much yeah…."

"No vunder you kicked our asses vhen you vere vith the brotherhood…you vere the only one vith any skill."

"Thanks sugah"

Suddenly a distressed Remy knocked on the door several times.

"Cher- please open up its Remy et he needs ya chere-"

"Hold ya gators swamp rat Ah'm talking ta mah baby brothah

"Hey I'm not a baby-"

"Ya' always be mah baby brothah Kurt-"

"Just vait until I'm taller then I'm going to call you meine kleine Schwester"

"D'sole cherie, mais tres importante"

Rogue sighed loudly and forced herself to the door and opened it, revealing a frantic looking Remy with a phone.

"Whats so important Cajun?"

"Here"

Remy handed her the phone and ran.

"What the fuck-"

"ANNA! ANNA DARLIN' YA SHOULDN'T SWEAR!"

"Tante Mattie?"

Kurt was perplexed, as was Anna for a bout a moment.

"OUI ITS TANTE MATTIE!"

Anna covered the receiver with her hand and held the phone to her chest.

"YA BETTAH RUN YA COWARD! WHEN AH GET MAH HANDS ON YA YA GONNA WISH YA NEVAH LEFT YA SWAMP DAMN CAJUN!"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Authors notes: ok so it took like 5times longer then I thought it would to finish this and I hope it makes sense, I've been working crazy OT this past week and was determined to finish this chapter! Next time we'll hear all bout how the Lebeaus are doing and from ol' Mags..dundundun not to mention school! Can't wait to write about that- its what made this chapter so hard its just needed to make the future chapters make sense so I hope someone enjoys it enjoy indulge read and review please and thank you

cooltangarine: I know but scott gets better and jean will too in the end anyway, remember shes got an all powerful alien in her brain it's a huge ego boost lol and you will see more of rogue and remy and their little families….hint hint….i've always wondered why evo didn't have a parenting class…..

Sugr Cane: Isnt he just? And yeah it's a sign she's over Scott like that but that's for a later chapter I think she should have kicked all there butts in evo before she joined them, like wanda did that would have been so cool to watch

LetsMakeBiscuits7: Yes she does, jamies to cute to harm, hell I want to adopt him lol but she will be more likable later one needs to get over herself first

enchantedlight:Sorry it took so long hope its worth the wait

Fallen-fairy-wings: Another Addict YAY if only I had the tobacco indrustitires numbers lol guess where that came from and if you don tknow your deprived and need to watch Kevin Smith films Thank you!

broken01" Thank you since you like quizzes….hmmm…can you tell me what really happened to Rogues parents? I do

RogueStudent : He's not the type of guy to let it go like that, but he needs to know Anna will stick up for them, I mean he took on her momma before and look how that turned out. Plus you know how he likes to watch her fight - Trust me Remy will get back at Scott in a manly manner Like I said he just really needed to see Anna stand up for them and so did she, she needed to know that yes she would defend them . And my tooth is officially healed warmsalt water did the trick just took some time for one tooth and then the OT took the rest of my time sorry it took so long should be back to regular updates soon and hey if its your doing then I can blame the slow updates on you lol JK careful what you say lol


	13. Chapter 13

The following conversations are being spoken in fluent French, alas I wanted you to be able to read it with out reading pages of Author's notes so I've written it in English. So no accents. Please pretend.

"Hello Remy speaking"

"Remy God Damn it Lebeau! MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! FIRST THE WHOLE DAMN COUNTRY SEES YOU!! YOU! ON TV FIGHTING A GIANT FUCKING ROBOT WITH OTHER MUTANTS-AND THAT WAS ALMOST A WEEK AGO! THEN MAGNETO CALLS HERE DEMANDED AN EXPLAINATION AS TO WHY YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING CONTRACT! YOU REMEMBER THE CONTRACT DON'T YOU REMY! IT'S THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU AWAY FROM THE ALTER! Not that Belladonna wants to marry you now! Now they want your head on a platter because we tried to trick them into breeding a mutant!"

Remy instantly winced and held the phone away from his sensitive ears. 'Merde t'ank d'lord they left Remy alone fo' d'is'

He couldn't help but smile though as he imagined how red his older brother was getting.

"Fuck Henri stop with your yelling brother! You are going to loose all your hair and then Mercy will leave you for Emil. I was on TV because of old Magnet Man! And he broke the contract!"

"How! Who the hell is a member of the guild in the fucking X-men!"

"Anna"

There was total silence between the two.

"Breathe my brother"

"Anna…li'l Anna is there!"

Now Remy's smile went easy and into a grin.

"Yes She's here and she isn't so little no more."

"So you finally found her…god I miss my little sister…wait…if she's there and she's the one…she's a mutant too?!"

"Yes. You remember her skin condition."

"Well yeah Tante Mattie wouldn't let anyone but you touch her…"

Remy thought on that. 'I was the only one to touch her back then…'

"Yes. Let me tell father, but, she absorbs energy, life force, whatever you want to call it through her skin."

"Damn…And Magneto wanted you to fight her?! The whole guilde loves Anna…Contract null and void…I though she broke your heart?"

"Funny so did Remy…and she thought I broke hers…"

"What the hell happened between you two then?"

"Remy thinks Anna's mother, a shape shifting mutant, tricked us both." 

"Shit boy what kind of family you marrying into? You are still marrying her aren't you?"

"Mon chere will still be my wife, but now Remy gets a blue shape-shifting vengeful mother in law and a protective blue fuzzy elf for a brother in law."

"Anna's got a brother? And the girl never knew… No offense Remy but I don't envy you, Mercy's parents were bad enough and their allies with the guilde………seriously Remy there is still an issue with the Assassins…"

"I know I know put father on, he's the one that called for me anyway."

"You are so good with your manners, I'm going to tell Aunt Mattie all about that…"

"Fucking tattle tale…"

"You wouldn't be calling your old man that would you son?"

Remy groaned and sat down on the floor against the wall. He rubbed his hand against his cheek.

"Father? No, just my older brother."

"When I called I spoke to Storm."

"Yes, she's up here, a teacher at the school. She's got a good place for herself here and found her sister and nephew."

"Good, I'm glad for her, always like Ororo. Now explain exactly what the hell is going on up north."

Remy reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a cigarette. He loved his cloves.

"Magneto order us to attack Xavier's team, the X-men. No matter their age sex or size."

"He told me that much and that you went rogue."

Remy smirked and placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his finger tips. He inhaled and blew out a lazy line of smoke.

"Remy found Anna. She's one of the X-men."

"Anna."

"Yes father Anna."

"Your Anna? What's her power? What happened to her? Why did she leave you?"

Remy inhaled deeply again, choosing his words to his father carefully. Jean Luc Lebeau was a man that was always looking for how situations benefited or hinder him and his interests.

"Yes my Anna. She absorbs energy through her skin. And she didn't leave me, it's a long story but basically her shape-shifting mother tricked us, mon chere thought I broke her heart and well vice versa."

"And."

Remy exhaled a burst of smoke from his scowling mouth and pouted. Damn.

"And we've settled it…I still love her and she loves me."

"Remy."

"Damn it father what else is there?"

"You know what else now you will tell me about her powers or I will find out on my own, which would you prefer?! A team of thieves stealing the information, having to make a deal with Magneto for the information or you telling me what I need to know!"

Remy curse more profusely in French under his breath.

"And she takes your memories with the absorbtion."

"Interesting. What else."

"Father-"

"What else."

"Powers. She can take a mutant's powers and use them as if she was born with them."

There was silence on the phone but Remy could swear he could hear his father's mind tick.

"So our little Anna be one powerful mutant no?"

Remy's eyes glowed in anger and his cigarette was already half-way done.

"No MY Anna happens to be a mutant. The level or type of her power doesn't matter."

"Relax son. I'm just thinking about what good taste you have. The guilde will be less likely to deny her rights to your hand in marriage if she has the power to back it up."

"Remy thought Henry told him Belladonna don't want to marry him."

"Belladonna still wants to marry you my boy, your too much of a trophy for her not too, she's been bragging since the Council announced it, she'll loose her pride if she doesn't get you, but she's an assassin and all marriages end in death."

"Merde. She going to make a widow out of herself then"

"That's the rumor. Now Julian and Marius are out for blood and don't want their sweet little Bella tainted by a mutant."

"That girl was tainted before high school"

"I wont correct you on that but you know the Bordeaux's, Bella's their little angel."

"Angel of Death."

"Yes exactly."

"So what are we going to do about this."

"We?! We are going to do nothing. I am going to contact Mr. Lensherr and explain to him who exactly he had a Guild member in battle against and that your main work was supposed to be theft not combat. Then I will be contacting Xavier about setting up a contract for you so the Council can't pull you back home before we're ready. I will then sit down with Marius and explain that your first fiancé has been found and is willing- she is still willing to marry a thief like yourself isn't she son?"

"Yes. And if not Remy would just woo her all over again."

"I'm quite sure you would son. I'm happy she's found and still loves you. I know it was a surprise to see you find someone so young but Anna, she's perfect son, you'll never do better. She might. You wont"

"Remy knows father"

"Good. We have a contract with her legal guardian Irene Adler and that makes your engagement to Anna more powerful and prominent then the Council's arrangements. Age before beauty."

Remy couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'll work something out with them…….worst comes to worst and the wedding has to happen a little sooner then planned. You're going to make sure the security system up there is the best there can be right?"

"Yes. But right now there's a feral man with anamanditum claws coming from his hands, 2 telepaths, a boy who can shoot lasers from his eyes, Stormy, a Beast for a doctor,-"

"I get it you've got natural arsenals. And Anna can take care of herself; she beat half the guilde when she was 13."

"That she did. Seem to remember you were apart of that half."

"So were you and don't you forget it."

"Never best spar Remy ever had, got to roll around with his cher."

Remy knew his father was rolling his eyes and heard his sigh.

"That's all I needed to know for now, I'm going to give the phone to your tante, she's standing at my door with a rolling pin in her hands and she doesn't look too happy with you boy so be good."

Remy immediately paniac.

"Father really Remy don't know-"

"Remy Etienne Lebeau! What is wrong with you boy! You disappear for a week and don't call you poor old tante?"

He delved into his pockets for a deck of cards and started to shuffle with one hand. His cigarette already gone.

"You are neither poor or old Tante, you are just as beautiful as ever. You make Belladonna green with envy."

"Rather the girl show respect to her elders. And stop trying to flirt with me or I'll hit you with my trusty pin her…"

He could hear the old wooden rolling pin bang against a wall.

" So Henri told me you found your chere then? Is the girl alright?"

"Yes, Remy found Anna. She's just as beautiful as the first day I saw her."

He looked down and saw the Queen of Hearts staring back at him.

"I didn't ask how she looked, lord knows that girl's got the face of an Angel I just asked how she was."

"As good as can be expected. Considering. She's goth now, wears tons of make up and dark clothes."

"I knew when mutants were exposed you two would have a tough time, I'm just happy your together………You two are still together aren't you? And what do you mean she cakes on make up? She covers that pretty face of hers with all that crap! You just let me talk with her."

"Yes Tante, turns out it wasn't Anna who said those things to Remy and Remy appreciate you talking to her, Remy tried but she wont listen it took all of Remy's charm just to get her to eat breakfast."

"Never truly believed it was, you two are soul mates, I could always see your auras joined together, your souls married back when you were both just children. And the girl stopped eating? Ooh I'm gonna have a word with her"

"Thanks Tante."

"And why didn't she call me? My number hasn't changed."

"Remy don't know Tante, you want me to get the phone to Anna and you can talk to her yourself."

He started to get up and walk swiftly around looking for Anna.

"Yes Remy I would thank you boy but first you going to stop fucking every girl you meet?"

He was checking the makeshift living area when he heard his Tante accuse him of such sin.

Empty.

"TANTE! Remy don't know what you talking about"

"Don't try to play that card with me Remy, it only works for Belladonna and her father and brother. Now tell me your going to stop your sinful ways now you got your Anna back or so help me-"

He was on his way to Kurt's room, after he had checked her room to find Kitty listening to boy bands and pop music.

Now he had continued to shuffle the deck in his hand and looked down to see the Joker.

"Yes of course Remy stopped…….he only did it to get over the belle ange."

"Mmhmm I know baby. Now where's Anna."

"Remy found her now, just a minute tante"

He knocked on Kurt's door several times.

"Cher- please open up its Remy et he needs ya chere-"

"Hold ya gators swamp rat Ah'm talking ta mah baby brothah

"Hey I'm not a baby-"

"Ya' always be mah baby brothah Kurt-"

"Just vait until I'm taller then I'm going to call you meine kleine Schwester"

"D'sole cherie, mais tres importante"

Rogue sighed loudly and forced herself to the door and opened it, revealing a frantic looking Remy with a phone.

"Whats so important Cajun?"

"Here"

Remy handed her the phone and ran.

"What the fuck-"

"ANNA! ANNA DARLIN' YA SHOULDN'T SWEAR!"

"Tante Mattie?"

Kurt was perplexed, as was Anna for a bout a moment.

"OUI ITS TANTE MATTIE!"

Anna covered the receiver with her hand and held the phone to her chest.

"YA BETTAH RUN YA COWARD! WHEN AH GET MAH HANDS ON YA YA GONNA WISH YA NEVAH LEFT YA SWAMP DAMN CAJUN!"

Remy was already down the hall and safely in his own room as he heard his cher yell after him.

'Remy going to get it in the morning. Merde."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Hello Tante Mattie, how are ya?"

"Ah'd b' a hell of a lot happier if Ah'd get a phone call once in a while, girl ya disappeared for years, ya tryin' to send this ol' femme to an early grave? Don't d' boys worry me enough for ye?"

Rogue winced and turned to Kurt, sending him an apologetic look. He nodded and ported out of his own room to hers, giving her privacy with her Tante Mattie.

"Atleast Ah didn't give ya no grey hairs"

"Remy made my hair gray far before its time."

"Ah know its one of tha fahrst things ya evah tol' meh bout him. Really Tante how ya been?"

"M' fahne, like Ah said jus' missed ya. Now how are you girl? Remy tells meh ya anorexic and wearing ya Halloween costume everyday."

"That damn swamp rat when Ah git mah hands on that thief! Ah don' wear a costume everyday Ah, Ah'm inta goth clothing, ya know Tante with mah skin condition it made for a cool look, plus with mah powahs it helps keeps people from touchin' meh….and Ah am not anorexic-" 

"So he didn't have ta beg ya ta eat breakfast?"

"Well no he did but-" he promised naht ta tell ya! Damn Cajun!

"Why aren't ya eatin' tha most important meal of tha day, seemed ta remembah ya used ta have quite tha appetite when Ah cooked fo ya"

"Lots changed since then, Ah had ta learn ta control mah eatin' habits……."

"Talk ta ya tante Anna chere"

Rogue sighed at her caring tone and laid down on Kurt's bed.

"Ah spent some tahme livin' with my Momma, when Ah ate lahke Ah normally did she looked at meh like she would one of tha boys we called Blob……said Ah was too old ta eat that much Ah'll get to fat an' won't be able ta do as well in combat"

"You mean ta tell me ya momma said a petit girl ya were getting fat?! When Ah get mah hands on her Ah'll need a new rolling pin! Ya can't get fat by eating that much as long as its real food girl! Ya got a fast metabolism, surprised ya not tired all tha time if ya stopped eating as much."

Rogue was just yawning when Mattie said that and she had turned into a bit of a sleeper, one of the hardest to wake and fell asleep pretty quickly. She had assumed it was her powers, and the psyche's giving her nightmares. Not lack of food for energy. 'Jus' anotha reason fo' her ta be named Mothah of tha year'

"Ah'm right aren't Ah, ya tired all tha time."

"Yes Tante…….Ah thought it had ta do with mah powahs……."

"Petit ya have had ya powahs since Ah met ya, longah even, they'll drain ya energy but as long as ya fuel yaself properly ya be okay. Don't ya have teach'rs up there ta make sure ya healthy?"

"Ah nevah complained…….."

"Anna! Lawd help me….Ah'm gonna send up a recipe book for ya, food ta help ya keep ya energy. Healthy but fullin."

"Thank ya Tante that's so sweet of ya"

"Jus' don' wan' ya dyin' on mah befor ya tahme and besides with Mercy here Ah don' have as much ta do has Ah used to especially with Remy gone. An ya know ya can covah up with out lookin lahke Halloween, lawd have Ah seen some odd ones, Ah'm sure ya look bella with that hair of yours but ya such a natural beauty ya don need make up………Henri tol' meh bout ya powahs, ta be honest it didn't come as a surprise ta me, ya know Ah'm a bit touched, so Ah suppose Ah can forgive ya fo it…."

"Ah thank ya fo' ya mercy Tante….How is Mercy? An' Henri?" 

"Fine an' happily married. Trying ta have a baby."

"A baby? It'll be adorable…"

"Oui and feisty……don' know if Ah'll live through a 4th generation of Lebeaus……"

"Sure ya will atleast long enough ta teach em ta be afraid of ya rolling pin…"

"You watch it girl or you'll be pregnant befor' Mercy an' Ah'll help ya raise ya bebe."

Rogue froze and choked at that.

"Tante Remy an' Ah are long from bebes……how's Jean Luc?"

"He's good too, trying fo' peace with tha guildes."

"Remy told me bout that, gonna give that man a peace of mah mahnd."

"Ah bettah be thare for it Boy wouldn't lissen ta meh bout that damn arrangement."

"Tell meh what's this Belladonna lahke?"

"She b' tha biggest spoiled brat Ah've evah met et a slut ta boot! Her mothah would be ashamed ta see her, she'd be proud of her for her skills of using her womanly assets but ashamed she does it so freely. Hopefully tha femme will grow out of it and soon. Othah wise she'll end up with a bastard baby an' that assassins are a practicing catholic familie, Marius will either kill tha fathah or force a marriage with an innocent man."

"Damn………"

"We tried ta speak ta tha council, mais they thought that if Belladonna was that experienced then maybe she can keep hold of the wild Remy Lebeau….."

"What do ya mean Tante?"

Rogue had sat up full attention to hear all about the wild Remy Lebeau.

"No girl in Nawlins was safe from dat boy, aftah ya broke up well Remy took it hard and became the epitome of a ladies man nevah left a place with out a numb'r and nevah slept with a woman for longah than a week and nevah exclusive."

"He mentioned something about this, just how many woman we talkin; bout here"

"Petit He has stolen tha hearts of mo' femmes then jewels if that is any indication."

What!

"Reahlly. Gonna have ta talk ta that swamp rat about that……any othah tidbits Ah should know?"

"Pictures are worth a thousand words Ah'll send ya some of tha best ones."

"Thank ya Tante."

"Whew look at that time Anna, its late and Ah need ta clean mah kitchen. Now Ah have ya numbah and ya have mine Ah want ta here from ya"

"yes Tante of course. Ah am sorrah Ah didn't keep in touch."

"Jus' don' let it happen again."

"Won' Ah promise, nahght Tante."

"Bon nuit Anna"

Anna turned off the phone and exited Kurts room and walked towards Remy and Jamie's. It was already after 10 when she knocked on their door.

"Open up swampy."

Jamie opened the door first in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Ro-o-uge" He yawned "Whats up?"

"Ah'm sorrah sugah Ah wanted ta speak ta tha swamp rat not wake ya up."

"Remy's asleep to, see"

He opened the door up to show a slumbering Remy sprawled out on the bed under the covers.

"Okay sugah ya get some sleep Ah'll kill tha swamp rat in the morning."

"Kay night Rogue."

"Night Jamie."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

5 metal orbs swirled around a lone figure as he floated in mid air watching the screen.

It was news reel of the battle with Xavier.

Eric Lensherr wanted to know who fought who.

He wanted to know who Gambit fought with.

He saw him attack Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat.

He saw the exploding cards.

So far Gambit was doing his job. Then he disappears. Off Camera.

"Damn it."

"Oi! Boss man! Gambit's daddy's on line one!" Pyro shouted from below with histarical laughter.

He summoned the metal phone with his powers.

"Lebeau."

"Lensherr."

"Can I expect Gambit to return to his job in the morning."

"No. You broke the contract."

"What the hell do you mean? I've watched the tape of the battle several times Gambit fought and then disappears. When he reappears suddenly the contracts broken. Do not cheat me Lebeau."

"Anna is a member of d'is guilde et ya will honor ya contract with us. Gambit was ta b ya thief, not thug. He don' find a little fightin so we didn't say anythin' bout that, mais ya don' attack d' family, specially her."

"Forgive me I do not know of any Anna being part of Xavier's team."

"D'petit femme, green eyes like emeralds, pure white skin…"

"There are two small girls-"

"Mais but only one with a white forelock"

The Rogue! Mystiques daughter was Anna! A member of the guilde? But how? Why? Mystique never mentioned that connection and what a helpful connection it would be.

"Rogue."

"Pardon?"

"You are referring to the one called Rogue. I was unaware of her name or any ties with the guilde. Her mother never informed me." 

"Sorry you didn't do ya homework, mais contract broken, deals a deal."

"No! I have paid my end of the contract! I request one last job of young Gambit and then the contract will be free and clear. Gambit can fight along side whomever he wishes."

"What kind of job."

"Nothing too dangerous, just a little reconnaissance. If not then I will spread word of dirty dealings with your guilde."

"One job dats it we even since ya too stupide to recognize mah future daughter in law."

Click.

'Daughter in law? Just what in the world was going on with the Rogue that he wasn't aware of? And did Mystique know?'

"Mastermind I need you to find the number of an old friend."

"Who my lord?"

"Destiny"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

author's note: So um on Wednesday I was offered another like 15 hours of Ot and took it I know I'm an OT Whore! Lol but its such good pay and easy just takes so much time and then I spent hours at a mall because a friend refused to wear red shoes for a brand new skirt that she ended up not wearing anyway! GAH! But its written and I think it's a bit funny, not perfect but good enough for phone conversations. Just what is Magneto up to? What job? And what does he want to talk about with Destiny?

Until next time

Dun dun dun

Enjoy Indulge Read and Review

Review Responses:

_**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.**_: Thank you I saw its added that's so neat and yeah I like it when it adds up the details make it better I think anyway

_**enchantedlight**_: Thank you sorry it took so long should be quicker next time not working as much this week :P

_**Navigator101**_: Glad my fic decapitated your head with laughter sorry I just love that word DECAPATE lol ever since Sleepy Hollow And yes Rogue's parents Owen and Priscilla were apart of a commune and Priscilla disappeared during a spiritual journey to the Far banks –per wikipedia and other fics I've read I haven't read anything to really go against this- Owen took Rogue to Priscilla's sister Carrie who was strict due to her grief of loosing Priscilla and neither were the worlds best parents Rogue ran away and met Mystique when she was a teen, who finished raising her as her daughter with Destiny.

I wonder if Marvel will bring back Priscilla…….wouldn't it be a hoot if it really was Mystique and she just loss her memory of it? Lol And I will add Wanda but it will be a chapter or two, have to get to the point where will meet the hood. I love the parental aspects too Jamie is just so adorable I cant imagine giving that child up just because of his powers.

_**cooltangarine**_: Mais D'accord we'll get ta see tha whole familie…- Thanks and yeah Kurt's need to feed is always fun atleast it wasn't Burger Bombs right? Lol

_**Saiya-jin Queen**_: Next chapter Scotties gonna get it lol

_**ToraNoKo123**_: Thank you always glad to see laughter see for you I updated soon lol JK I just happened to finish today so you lucked out like everyone who's just now reading the harry potter series.


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue was a walking from Remy and Jamie's room to her own room with Kitty, it had been a very long and stressful day full of emotion and revelations and quite frankly she felt as though Wolverine had her run DR sessions from dawn til dawn, she wanted nothing more than to lie down in her soft cot like bed and sleep until morning, atleast a few hours past dawn.

She had reached her room to find it empty and assumed Kitty was in the bathroom completing her normal nightly routine.

Too tired to wait for Kitty to be done, Rogue sat down at their room's dresser and wiped off her make up with special cleansing cloths and took an old bottle of water from her night stand and poured a bit onto a washcloth and scrubbed her face as best she could. She patted it dry with a clean towel and reached up to touch her makeup less face with her bare hands.

'Is it really ta much fo' meh ta wear mah mahkeup?' She thought. 'Ah mean its naht that much thicker than Kit's or Tabitha's…its been less then a month and Ah'm alreadah lettin that Cajun influence meh, befor' Ah know it will be hitting the malls in New York with a five fingah discount….'

She fell forward on her bed and didn't bother with the covers as she buried her face into her pillow and started to drift on to dreamland.

She was almost there when suddenly she felt a heavy weight on her lower back.

"Rogue you are not allowed to sleep yet! You promised!"

"Kit pahlease get off of meh and let meh sleep!" She started to arched her back up, lifting her head and chest up as well.

"Not until you tell me everything! You promised like several times."

"Kit-"

"I am not budging until you talk!"

Rogue sighed heavily in defeat and bucked her hips to knock Kitty off of her, luckily Kitty took the hint and sat down on the corner of the bed, allowed Rogue to sit up against the wall/headboard.

"What do ya want ta know Kit-kat?"

"Everything. Like start from the beginning, about how you met Remy."

"Thahts ah long long story, ya sure ya up for it?"

"Yes, I want all the facts but not like what you ate and stuff but yes all the facts."

"Alrahght ya asked for it. Ah met Remy when mah Aunt Ahrene took meh ta Nah'leans for a summah trip, weh had only been there two days and we had done some shoppin on canal street. We were lookin for a place to stop an' take a rest with all our bahgs when a strange man approached in a long trench coat and sunglasses…"

"Remy told me that part at dinner, he said he was in love with you at first fight"

Rogue smirked.

"Fahghts rahght, Ah didn't trust him, its tha middle o' summah an' he's wearin' a trench coat? An' he moved through the crowd lahke it was watah, he smile was easy, too easy and his voice…"

Rogue started to trail off with a sleep look in her eyes and a smile.

"Un hunh Rogue come back to me."

"Uh? Oh sorrah, guess Ah drifted back ta memorah lane. Anyway he was jus too …. Too… too damn friendly an' charmin'. He was polahte even with his bad grammah. Ah didn' trust him but he charmed us and Ahrene let him help us with our bags, eventually we used him as our own shoppin' mule hehe, we had that boy to tahred ta steal anythahng even if he wanted ta. Tha only thahng he was capable was smirkin, smiling, an flirtin with meh. He kept askin meh out ovah an ovah an ovah til finally Ahrene tol' meh that if a man is that insistence and has that much endurance, tha date cahn't end bahdly."

"Like so did it? What did you where?! Were you Goth back then? What was your first date like?"

"Ah was 13 Kitty! Ah wasn' full on Goth, though mah style had touches of it…Ah was told that Ah had a skin condition that left meh vulnerable ta tha sun, harsh fabrics an' if someone touched meh tha wrong way…."

"Skin Condition….but your powers didn't come out until…"

"That's what Ah thought ta…Turns out, an' this is jus' what Ah've deducted recently, that mah Aunt Ahrene and mah momma knew all along what mah powahs were and when they were comin'. Ahrene is a mutant, a pre-cog mutant an' she had foreseen meh and mah powahs, that aftah Ah started mah period mah powahs would start, not exactlah when but any tahme aftah. Ah saw a doctah once Ah started and had a full physical done, tha doctah said thah found a skin condition…..hmm Doctah was probablah mah Momma in disguise….oh Kit ya'll love this, this is why Ah had ta talk ta Kurt-"

"Oh My God You don't mean to say-"

"Yea she's-"

"Like no way-"

"Its true"

"Totally Unbelievable"

"But still true, tha woman that adopted meh was no othah than-"

"Your kidding"

"Mystique in disguise. She raised meh along with Aunt Ahrene….they were lovahs"

"Good lord! Twisted. She like totally twisted…She had Kurt naturally so that means….your Mom? Is bisexual…."

"Kit if she wanted she could be any gender any form so her being Bi doesn't reallah surprise meh none…"

"True but like still….it makes you wonder what other secrets she's hiding."

"Don' remind meh…Anyway lahke Ah was saying Ah've had a skin condition since Ah was 11 and dressed with gloves an' long sleeves an' everythahng. Ah used have mah hair grow out longer ta and Ah didn't where tha Goth makeup. That naght Ah wore a caped sleeved dark green wrap blouse that was just tight enough and a pair of dark blue jeans with black boots and black shouldah gloves."

"So you didn't get all girly then?"

"Hey Ah was girly, sides Remy said Ah needed ta move around a lot so Ah figured Ah get a tour of tha town. An' Ah looked damn good had his mouth droolin' as well as his cousins…"

"So where'd ya go?'

"Farhst he took meh ta a few of his haunts, a jazz café, a club…it was in a section of tha French Quartah that he was showin meh where we met with his brothah an' cousins' They needed his help an' Ah had ta go with them bahcause mah hotel was outta tha way an' they needed him rahght then an' there."

"So like what did they need him for?" 

"A prank."

"Wait – they interrupted your first date for a silly prank?" 

"No a fantastic prank became part of our date…..it was against a rival family….it was on the son of the leadah, Julian…it was a fantastic prank, embarrassed Julian fo' a long time bet they still talk bout it…."

"What was the prank?"

"Ah thank ya should ask Remy, tomorrah, he tells it best."

"Fine. So what happened with your date?"

"It went all nahght long, we celebrated aftah tha prank and ended up at the Lebeau manor in tha bayou, stayed up so late we fell asleep at his house last thahng Ah remembahed was passed out against him in tha livin room surrounded bah his brothah and cousins, Ah woke up in bed….Remy's bed….wrahpped in his arms…."

Kitty was gob smacked.

"You didn't!"

"Did an' not a single one of them let meh live it down…Fahrst tahme Remy brought home a girl…ah met his fathah and Tante Mattie an' then Ah had ta go back ta tha hotel an' explain ta Aunt Ahrene bout why Ah did not return home that nahght, she was understandin' but she had ta go with meh whenevah Ah left with Remy… he continued ta pick meh up fo' dates an' Ah went ovah ta his house so often that Jean Luc, Remy's fathah, invited us ta stay there, we ended up stayin' fo' weeks……"

"So you like lived with him? And his family for over a month?"

"Yep….stayed in his room ta…."

"No!"

"Yeah…ya see both Tante Mattie an' Ahrene agreed that it was okay fo' Remy ta touch meh….so Remy touched meh….as much as possible… course now we know it had somethahng ta do with our powahs not sure the facts on that but Ah figure that's why it was allowed."

"Wow….so you know what that means right?"

"Know what what means?"

"Rogue, your power absorbs energy right? And Remy creates it. Its like God or Nature or whatever you want to call it designed you for each other."

"Ah think that's takin' it a bit ta far Kittah"

"No no its not its just really romantic, the universe is on your side."

"Careful Kittah ya start talkin lahke that an' befo' ya know it we get married and die young."

Kitty looked at her like she was slapped. A tear fell from her eyes and she glared at Rogue.

"Don't talk that Rogue! I mean! We can die! With all this shit that has been going on, the giant robots, the racists, mutants are being hunted and you know their trying to legalize sub human treatment and laws regarding us……And to think my grandmother came over here to America looking for human rights…."

"Ah'm sorry Kittah, really Ah didn' mean ta upset ya…Ah forget sometimes…ya know it's funny that those exact thoughts are what started up Magneto? He was in the holocaust"

"I know, Mr. Logan was actually one of the soldiers that rescued him, along with THE Captain America…. that's why I can see what he and the brotherhood do sometimes but I don't agree with it because it makes it worse but I can see why they do it…My grandmother would tell us stories, she was lucky she escaped early on, but she still went to the ghetto, still lost family and friends just because of a racist who charmed a whole country…"

"And now history is repeatin' itself…hell Kit jus' look at our high school…Kelley is jus' lahke Hitler…."

"Your right…its like totally depressing…..I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight tell me more about you and Remy, when did he propose?"

"Ah Kittah" Rogue sighed and smiled "Ah do have ta say it was verah romantatic…we were on a bank hidden deep in tha swamp, Remy had set up a bit of a picnic, he had cheeses and wine and fruit…the sound of tha swamp was music ta our ears and the moon shone brightly in our area….we danced an' kissed an' he lifted meh inta a tree branch that was jus' high enough off tha ground so mah feet didn't touch an' he got down on one knee, bared his soul ta meh……he asked an' this was alreadah a month inta our tahme togethah, an' Ah knew Ah jus' knew Ah loved him an' he loved meh an' Ah said yes. Ah was expectin some type of ring but he surprised meh with a raw emerald on a silvah chain that way know one would know unless we told them, his brothah was getting married tha next day an' we didn' want ta spoil it….."

"Awe…that is so original and sweet….wait you drank wine at 13?!"

"Not a lot, just enough for tha taste, Ah was raised by Mystique and Remy's Cajun, French Kit, wine is to tha Lebeaus lahke beer is ta tha Wagners."

"I suppose…so like where's the necklace?"

Rogue immediately became depressed and her shoulders slumped. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"Ah…Ah threw it away…when we broke up Ah threw anythahng of Remy's inta a box an' threw it away…."

Kitty looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"You didn't"

"Ah did…Ah..sniff..Ah thought he didn' t love meh-ya see before school started Mystique disguised herself as Remy, Momma didn' lahke him at all….she caught us in mah bed late one naght, Remy had taken ta drivin ta mah house at nahght aftah Ah left Naw'lins- and Mystique turned inta Remy an' told meh that tha only reason he was with mah was ta fuck a virgin…"

"OH MY GOD How Horrible!"

"Yea so Ah well…Ah threw it all away…."

"If I found that out about a guy I would do the same……its just an emerald he can replace it and it will be something new for your renewed loved….I mean atleast it wasn't really Remy right?"

"Yeah ya right Kittah."

"Of course I am."

"Shut up"

Kitty stuck her tongue out at Rogue.

"So like what happened on Remy's side of the story?"

"Momma became me and hnnh she told him that Ah felt dirty because Ah was so young and needed 3 years before we continued…"

"But like you would be gone, here in Bayville by then…"

"Exactly"

"Ohh…and I thought my parents were bad sometimes….they hate Lance…."

"But Lance didn't make a good impression did he?"

"No no he didn't…but ya know I wouldn't change what happened….would you change what happened if you could?"

"Honestlah….yes an' no, Ah mean if Ah did then Ah would be married ta Remy and a membah of that guilde, might understand mah powahs bettah but then Ah wouldn't know all y'all, Ah wouldn't know Kurt or that Ah had a brothah….so its give an' take, Ah think how it turned out was bettah then what it could be…."

"True very true and deep…..And to bring love story up to date you two met while fighting, Remy rescued you, kissed you a lot, and is now an X-man and you sorted out your issues and must have a serious therapy session with Mystique."

"Yea that's pretty much it."

"One last question"

"Shoot"

"Why don't' you like being called Anna? I think its pretty"

Rogue faltered at that, no one had brought up her real name since the plane.

"Ah didn't feel lahke Anna, Ah didn' want ta be her, Anna was naïve and betrayed so Ah became Rogue, Rogue who was careful and experienced, who couldn't care less…it started with Remy and then progressed with mah Momma and mah powahs…."

"Its how you coped…but you know now you have to face it your pain and to help I'll call you Anna every once in a while."

"Fahne but only if ya let meh sleep now its 1:27am"

Rogue yawned loudly and Kitty followed.

"Like yeah…I need sleep too…night Anna and thanks for talking to me…"

Kitty got off of Rogue's bed, hugged her and settled in her own bed.

"Ya welcome Kittah sleep tight"

"Don't let the bed bugs Bite"

"Or y'all be itchin all nahght…"

"Sweet dreams Anna."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Rogue walked with Kitty to the kitchen area still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Only a few of the new recruits were still eating breakfast when they sat down.

Rogue made herself some healthy cereal and fruit while Kitty got herself some yogurt and toast.

"Wow Rogue you're actually eating"

"Ah know…Ah sorta haven't been eatin enough on purpose…Ah have a really high metabolism and basically been starving mahself since the Brothahhood house…."

"What! Wait is that why you sleep so much?!" 

"Think so but Ah'm going ta be eatin mah fill…Tante would skin meh alive if she found out Ah wasn't an' that woman scares everyone."

During their breakfast Logan walked in with a big box of packages and set them down on the table next to Rogue.

"Stripes ya got a whole lotta packages this morning, an' they're all overnight express delivery but don' worry I know they're not bombs or other explosives."

"Wow Rogue is it like your birthday and you didn' tell us?"

"No…"

Rogue was shaking her head no when she noticed Logan was in a black suit.

"What are you all dolled up fo' Logan?"

"Gotta go ta a funeral in DC"

He said gruffly.

"Oh no who died?"

Kitty asked softly.

"Good man. Steve Rogers."

"Wait aint that-"

"Yep stripes, Captain America"

"How did he-"

"Not got him on his way to protest Super Hero Registration as well as more….the man was a god damn hero and they fuckin shoot him in the god damn back…I'll should return by tomorrow don' know how long I'll stay in DC You two behave."

"Understandable."

"Totally"

The next sounds were of Logan's bike as he left for DC.

Kitty and Rogue couldn't finish their meals and cleaned up their messes in the kitchen. Rogue started to look through the box.

"Ah can't believe they killed Capt. America….."

"I know…and we were just totally talking about him last night…and about ….."

"Ah know….gawd Ah hate this world ya know…sometahmes Ah jus' wanna …grr.."

"Me too…but hopefully people will remember and mourn and take to heart all he sacrificed for us…you know he punched Hitler before Pearl Harbor?"

"Yea it was the first public information the country was given, he was just a kid then."

"Yeah He was just a few years older than us."

"Vicious cycle…history…"

"Doesn't have to be, if we would just learn from our mistakes instead of being cruel stupid humans."

"Kit, honestlah, this is one tahme Ah wanta believe in what Magneto says….that we aren't human anymo', we're Homo Superior an all that bull shit, but Ah don' know if that really helps or just makes me feel lonely instead of disgusted…."

"I think that we should make a public statement, like Ororo and Prof Hank did, you know show people we're just people too…"

"That's a great idea Kit, ya should talk ta tha prof bout it."

"I will but later today first I want to know about your packages."

"Great subject change….lets see it say here its from…oh…oh no…."

"What? What is it? Where is it from?"

Kitty looked at the sheet on the box that listed the date, July 3rd 2007 and the destination. She looked further down and saw the from address.

"New Orleans Louisiana"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Author's note: I hate writers block! And its not that great of a chapter I know, Its short and needed and I really wanted to put in Capt America's death because Marvel announced it and it is said, he is an American Icon and a Hero even if its in the comics, he represented why we go to other countries and reminds us our goals aren't always bout oil or land or just because daddy didn't finish it I have to its about helping others and stopping Evil from spreading.

Since there is a holiday this week I should be able to update soon again, and more Romy, just depends on my mother and when she's visiting because I wont have time to write if she visits on the fourth…luckily I have already cleaned my condo and don't have to so I could do it on Monday maybe depends I know I really want to talk to the prof and go into Mags and of course School! But Transformers comes out this week and I swear I get turned on by the previews so I must see it asap! Seriously if I can find a guy who is into comics and the like I'd be a very happy woman…but alas I am doomed to spend eternity alone…ah well I still have Fanfic!

As always Enjoy Indulge read and review please and thank you

Review responses:

_**cooltangarine**_: I love the guilds too and there will be more of them, past present and future I think Marvel should do a whole series on them and Remy's life growing up And I know cliff hanger, well either its still falling or it hit a rock and will be suspended in air until the lucky pack strap breaks…

Stacey: I am honored to be your first and I blush at your compliment thank you so very much

_**enchantedlight**_: Thank you hope this one is good too

---I do love my smileys don't I? ---

_**Navigator101**_: I know I just heard and saw him say that and it was so funny in my head I'm glad it was funny for you too! OH and Kurts dad will make an appearance…according to Wikipedia Kurt's dad was a Baron in Germany and Mystique was trying to settle down and marry rich heres the paragraph from Wikipedia:

It is also revealed that though Mystique was married to a wealthy German, Herr Wagner, Nightcrawler's father was _**Azazel**_, a member of a race of _**demonic**_-looking mutants dating back to _**Biblical**_ times who were banished to another dimension by another race of _**angelic**_ mutants. The storyline was furthered by the revelation that fellow X-Man Archangel's healing blood did not heal Nightcrawler, and in fact caused him great pain.

I love wikipedia

_**LetsMakeBiscuits7**_: I'm glad you enjoyed it And I'm blushing to see you like how its written I was really worried about the flow I'm glad to see it actually made sense to others outside my head, the voices inside can really be brown nosers….

_**CrazyAngel313**_: Now I'm blushing like a Weasley for all you HP fans Thank you so much

_**CajunBella91**_: Don't die yet! Hehe I suppose this chapter just prolongs the suspense next chap should be much more interesting…we get to see what was sent from New orleans….

gambit-rogue: And I love you for loving my Romy story! I love Romy too! It just makes me smile…. ….Thank you

_**PetiteDiable**_: Rogue/anna its ok to interchange she's the same girl But thanks And there will be more guild and I am looking forward to Belladonna…haven't gotten it completely worked out in my head I keep thinking catfight/mud wrestling in the swamp if it weren't for Rogue's powers…lol am I kidding or being serious? Lol Its going to be fun that's all I know


	15. Chapter 15

"Remy! Remy wake up you have less than five minutes to get your time in the shower before Kurt! Remy!"

Pain. Pain throbbed his head as he was being awaken from his wonderful dream of Anna and her delicious mouth exploring his body to her hearts content and his own desire.

"Mmnnmnm…merde….que?!" 

There were 3 fully dressed Jamies prodding and shaking Remy's sleeping form.

"You have 2 minutes to get your ass out of bed and take a shower before Kurt otherwise you have to deal with blue fur-"

That did it, Remy shot out of bed and grabbed his towel and ran out to the bathroom just barely shutting the door on a yawning Kurts face.

"Ah man now I have to vait…" The elf's stomach grumble. "Might as vell get some breakfast, hey Jamie you coming to breakfast?"

"Yes Kurt…sorry bout Remy he was having more nightmares…he woke up late."

"Remind me to have a talk vith Remy about these nightmares of his."

"Sure."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

The hot water poured down on his awakening body, pounding down on his muscles, giving him a light massage as he scrubbed his growing hair with shampoo and conditioner.

He was a modern man.

And he was happy that Jamie woke him for his shower but the timing! He was right in the middle of Dream Anna's mischievous pink tongue tasting his-

"Merde."

He looked down at himself and saw he still was feeling the after affects of his dream.

He may be modern but he was still a man.

He leaned against the back wall of the shower and slid his slick hand along his growing erection, remembering the feel of Anna on him from his dream.

The feel of her softer then silk skin slowly circling his shaft, moving up and down, slowly tightening against his lenghth.

Her pouty lips bruised from his kisses a breath away from his tip-

BANG BANG BANG

"LISTEN HERE GUMBO MY NOSE AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU WOULD REFRAIN FROM RELIEVING YOURSELF IN SUCH A PUBLICLY USED AREA GOT IT BUB?"

Shit. Now he didn't even need a cold shower.

_**"**_Oui Monsiur Blaireau. Desole. Remy wasn't plannin' on it, won' happen again…"

"Better not" The badger man growled. "And now that I know your particular scent I better not catch it near Stripes or her room." 

Fuck. Oh well, Remy just needs ta be mor' creative.

"Oui, Remy promises he won't let you catch it in her room. Maintenant, may Remy finish his shower?" 

"Whatever."

Remy waited a few minutes to make sure the feral known as Logan had left and continue to his cleansing ritual.

'No mo' fun fo' Remy…'

He finished rinsing his tan and toned body of the white soapy suds and watched them slide down his firm chest, across his chiseled abs and further along his lean and muscular legs, finally ending their journey of his body at his feet and leaving him on their fatal travels down the metallic drain.

The cajun thief turned off the hot water and exited the shower stall, drying off his wet body with a fluffy grey meduim towel.

He shook his hair dry in the towel and reached for his clothes.

"Fuck me."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Kurt and Jamie walked into the underground's base kitchen expecting to find a group of hungry teens devouring bowels of cereal but came across 2 girls with nothing but a large brown box.

There was a plate with crumbs next to Kitty and surprisingly Rogue had a bowl of cereal and some fruit.

"Mein Gott! Rogue, you are actually eating breakfast?"

"Hunh…oh Mornin' lil brothah" Rogue stated with out removing her eyes from the package before her.

"Wait-what? Why did you call Kurt lil' brother Rogue?"

The southern girl looked up from the still sealed package.

"Well Jamie Ah recently found out that tha lady who adopted meh, mah mothah, was Mystique…"

"Yah, an' vell you do now she is mein as vell…."

"Oh..well yeah Kurt I knew that…is that why you were so upset yesterday?"

"Yea sugah it is….now what would mah two favorite boys lahke fo' breakfast?"

"You are going to make us breakfast……I don't know Jamie, should ve trust her?" Kurt asked with a sly smirk.

"Hmm…well you might not want to…but I trust her…I'm too cute to poisin."

That caused the three older mutants to laugh loudly. Jamie started to sit down and Rogue ruffled his hair. Kurt sat across from him next to Kitty.

"So mein schweiester what is vith the box?"

"Ah don' kno' its fo' me"

"Vat! From who?"

The blue boy watched his newly discovered sister shrug as her back was turned while she made eggs for Jamie and himself.

"Don' kno' yet haven' opened it, too busy makin' y'all eggs…"

"Sheesh no need ta snap dearie, your loving adorable fuzzy brother is just vorried about you"

Kurt responed in a sugary sweet voice.

"No mah annoying fuzzy brothah is just trying to get meh ta open a box cause he wont cause he kno' he shouldn' Aint that rahght?"

"YIKES!"

Kurt started as he turned and saw his sister's face staring back at him. Normally she didn't scare him so much, but well it didn't help that he was currenty hanging from the ceiling raftors by his tail, trying to open up the box with out Rogue noticing.

"Mein dear sister, do you have the eyes in the back of the head?"

Kitty and Jamie couldn't stop giggling.

Rogue raised her eyebrow and gave him that look. The look that even caused the Wolverine and Professor Xavier to be cautious.

The one that meant 'cross the line and wish you died because hell hath no fury as a southern girl pissed'.

With a wide, toothy smile Kurt took his plate from Rogue and bamfed down to his original seat. He took a fork full of his eggs and bacon, filling his mouth so he wouldn't need to talk and they wouldn't want him to.

"Mmm mm mmermm mmoomm mmm mmimmemm"

"Eww! Gross Kurt! Like get some manners and chew with your mouth closed!"

Half-chewed eggs started to dribble out of his mouth as he tried to speak again.

"Mmm mmommy mmimmmy"

"An' don' tahlk with ya mouth full! Lawd ya are mah lil brothah rahght now arent ya!"

Smiling Kurt nodded enthusiastically and smiled sarcastically.

"Ya know jus' fo' thaht ya get ta take this stuff ta ma room so Ah can open it in privahcy."

Immediately Kurt frowned, but grabbed the box when Rogue tapped the table and bamfed out, a piece of toast in his mouth.

Cough Cough

"Man I wish he came with a green model sometimes" Jamie laughed and smiled as he ate his eggs like a gentleman.

"Awe Ah don' know Ah lahke him blue"

"Yea like another color would be like weird ya know?"

"True..I mean aren't all the fuzzy ones blue?"

"A-….ya know sugah Ah think ya rahght…asahde from Raine an' she's jus' fuzzy when she's a wolf…hunh…mahbeh we should ask tha professah about the stats on that"

"Yeah like I know Prof X has a database building up but he hasn't really shared the genetic details…hmmm it would be neat to study, not like as a profession but as a side project."

"Don' let Jeannie hear ya, ya know she's alreadah applied for early acceptance ta those Ahvy leauge schools, majoring in genetics and medicine."

"Yeah, and I love Chemistry but I'm not going to major in it, I was thinking of getting a degree in either computers or psycology or something…lucky me I've got atleast 2 years to decide if I want an early start. What are you going to do?"

"Yea, lucky ya, hmm Ah don' really kno jus' yet…too much goin on rahght now ta really think bout it…all else fails Ah can fall on english."

"True your phenomial in English."

"Thank ya Kit. Ya all done Jamie?"

The southern girl looked down to the younger boy who was currently trying to lick his plate clean.

"Uh, hehehe, yeah, its just the eggs were fantastic! What seasoning was that?"

"Jus' ah lil of this an' ah lil of that. Now what are ya doin' taday?"

"I actually wanted to hang out with you if that's ok?"

"Sure, Kit an' Ah are jus' goin' go through that box in our room."

Jamie looked up with a wicked glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Can I taunt Kurt about knowing whats in it before he does?"

"Sure sugah didn't kno' ya were so evil"

Rogue smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Well you corrupted him Rogue, he totally was a sweetheart before you"

"Kit!"

"She's right you know!"

"Oh! Y'all bettah run-"

"Ah! I think she means it!"

"Oh my god! Run Jamie! Run to safety"

Two blurs sped down the hall towards the pink blur's room, causing a breeze as Remy opened the bathroom door and cautiously looked out the hall, his hand wrapped firmly around the towel about his waist.

'Merci Dieu, no petit femmes runnin bout…jus' slip on in ta-ma-damn femme!'

Remy was 2 feet out the bathroom when Jean came walking around a corner, he tried to back in to the bathroom, only to find the door closed, and the faint trace of sulfur before the shower turned on.

'Merde.'

Out of all the females at Xaviers, Jean was the one he least wanted to see, especially wearing only a towel.

He did the only thing he could.

He turned on the charm.

With a easy smile and a casual demanor he walked towards his room, approaching Jean.

"Bon Matin Chatte"

"Oh, oh Hi Remy, I mean, Bon Maten"

Inwardly he cringed as her boston accent bruised his language.

He was only compensated by her shock of him in a towel, he could feel instant attraction coming from her, as well has sudden shyness, whether it was from her own behavoiur last night or his current state of undress he didn't know.

But she had just blushed and smiled when he identified her by her physical sex.

'Stupide femme'

He decided to see how far he could go with out her admitting her limits in the language.

_**"**_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? A maltraité tous les enfants encore ? Ou étiez-vous occupés à trop mourant vos cheveux ?"

Her own grey eyes were her tell as she internally struggled to translate his fluent French.

'Hair, he mentioned my red hair I know he did'

_**'**_Oh vous remercient du compliment, oui je suis bon, comment sont toi ?"

Remy smirked at the unknowing girl. 'She just tol' Remy she was too busy dying her hair and thanked him for the compliment about abusing kids…Should have brought a recorder for dis, Anna would love it…'

_**"**_Remy est bon, il ne peut pas attendre pour passer par vos choses et voler toutes les jolies babioles votre papa acheté te pour obtenir au-dessus de sa culpabilité pour vous envoyer loin pour être un mutant, comme ces boucles d'oreille de diamant, sûres il peut avoir dépensé 2 cent mais ils devraient mettre en gage pour l'atleast 75, assez pour acheter Jamie un nouveau jeu."

Nervously Jean smiled, her hands instinctively pushing her hair behind her ears, displaying the diamond earrings she knew Remy had mentioned.

_**"**_Je suis vraiment désolé au sujet de la nuit dernière avec Jamie. Je n'ai pas voulu dire pour le blesser. Je suis heureux vous aime mes boucles d'oreille. Elles sont bel arent elles ? Mon père me les a données pour le jour de valentines. Il m'achète toujours des diamants, j'était né en avril, leur mon birthstone. Quand étiez-vous né ?"

'I can tell your so sorry about Jamie, you cant help but talk about yourself and now your trying to get me to tell you about myself.'

Remy moved into her personal space briefly, setting a predatory atmosphere that Jean was reacting to like a bunny rabbit.

"Vous femme horrible vous parlez de Jamie encore et je trouverai des photos de toi et l'équipe de football à signaler sur le filet, voient si vous obtenez dans l'université alors… n'allant pas vous dire quand j'étais né vous ne mérite pas de savoir… mais vous remercier tellement de me dire tout au sujet des diamants, me sauve la recherche."

The red head girl giggled flirtously, twirled hair about her finger and touched his shoulder.

His bare shoulder.

'Bunny rabbit wants to be caught.'

"Je suis si heureux vous me pardonnez, vous êtes un homme si éclairé et d'arrangement… son si merveilleux à avoir autour de tous les petits garçons…"

"Actually what he said was thah furthahst thahng from forgivness an' ya seem ta smart ta not onlah ignore mah warnings from last naght but ya also flirtin' an' touchin' mah fiancé?"

Jean immiedately backed off of Remy and stood up to Rogue.

"I believe we were having a conversation, and I was just responding to –"

"Jeannie shut up. Ah heard ya whole conversation an' that wasn't flirtin', it was damn funny an' Ah wish Ah had audio recordah, but it wasn' flirtin' Now be tha smart girl Ah know is in thahre an' move along."

"Remy, please tell her-"

Jean had looked back to the Cajun man, only to him staring at Rogue, a knowing smile on his face, telling the whole world he agreed with his fiancé. Jean couldn't believe how wrong she read him, and she was a telepath! With out trying to defend herself she ran off towards the Professor, and someone who would help heal her bruised ego.

"Now, swamp rat, why exactly are ya in a towel?"

Rogue asked with a smile on her face as she saw Jean flee.

"Remy can loose it if ya want mon chere…"

"Hmm Ah don' kno' Ah kinda lahke ya in a towel…sides don' wanna scar mah innocent eyes"

She backed against a wall and Remy advanced. He set up one arm against he wall and brought his other hand to touch her hair.

"Remy can d'ink of a some betta' ways ta corrupt ya chere, no need ta ruin d'ose belle eyes non?"

His skilled fingers softly ran through her hair, ran them down to her shoulder, slowing down as they slid down her arm, then started to slowly go back up and down, repeating as his wet hair dripped down in front of his face.

Demonic mesmerizing red on black eyes looked into hers, his lips spreading into a half smile.

"Behave ya self swamp rat or ya gonna need anothah showah…"

"Mais cherie Remy no good at behavin' himself…..why don' ya ask Tante Mattie…maintenant Remy is gonna be a bad boy…"

He smirked and lowered his head down to hers, his lips brushed against her full ones.

Steadily he deepened the kiss, feeling her surrender to him, her arms move up to lightly grip his shoulders. He moved his free arm around her waist, holding her hip still as he pressed his body against hers, and pressed her back to wall.

He felt her pink tongue dart out during their kiss and run along his lips seeking an entrance to which he granted.

He invited her into his mouth, his own sharp tongue dancing with hers. He could taste the remnants of her breakfast, cereal and fruit, mixed in with her naturally sensually taste.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tighter, pulling him in deeper, feeling him stir beneath the towel, causing her own body to respond in kind. His arm wound around her tighter and he kept her close to the wall, he tilted his head for a better angle, pushing his tongue against hers, rubbing it along her taste buds as he slowly moved them into her own mouth and ran it along her teeth.

She couldn't help but moan. It just felt so damn good to feel him against her. His warm skin, his toned muscles.

She hadn't said anything when she had first come across Remy and Jean, knowing ahead of time from easily translating his French as if it were her native tongue she allowed herself the view of him.

Remy Lebeau fresh from a hot shower, wrapped in just one medium sized towel.

From his tanned skin to his detailed muscles she appreciated the artwork of his form, due to a life time of training and fighting.

'Yes' she thought 'This is one damn good reason not ta kill Jean Luc fo' makin this boy a thief…'

She wasn't shallow, not by any means, she knew better then most that beauty was only skin deep. She knows what monsters lay in the minds of the most beautiful or attractive. Just as she knew Remy Lebeau wasn't just a handsome face with a superb body, too much was sacrificed to have the ends truly justify the means, and all that just added sharp turns and dark corners to his own character.

Anna shuddered as Remy's hot mouth moved from her now bruised lips and nibbled along her neck.

'Remy' she gasped as he concentrated on that spot just at the bas of her neck. She could feel his smirk at her reaction, which only caused him to continue with vigor.

She knew him. Inside and out and there were still parts that had yet to be revealed to her. She was the same way. They both had been raised to never give too much, always hold back.

Besides they had their whole life ahead of them, things are supposed to come with time.

Didn't Tante tell that ta Henri and Mercy –

'The box! I got ta get ta Kit and Jamie and open that box!' She remembered suddenly and pushed Remy back, against the other wall, forcing him to stop his assault on her neck.

"Swamp Rat if ya that hungry go eat breakfast Ah got bettah thahngs ta do."

"Oh is that so chere? Et, what be bettah than kissin Remy hein?"

"Lots of thahngs….lahke watching everyone come down this hallway an' catch ya in a towel…ya know Amarah an' Jubes should be gettin' up soon-"

"Nough said cherie Remy go get dressed an' meet ya in ya room non?"

"Maybe maybe not" She flickered her finger against his chest and walked off towards her room, her hips swaying.

"Merde cher, be careful wit' d'at walk…' Remy whispered as he watched her go before he heard to giggling girls headed his way.

He hurried down the hall towards his own room and shut the door just after the girls turned the corner.

"Oh my gawd Amara did you see that?! I think I just witnessed Remy in a towel!"

"Oh I saw it and well I never thought I'd say this but I really really wouldn't mind having a different power-"

"Yes definitely want the X-ray vision!"

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Rogue walked with a bit of skip in her step, no where near Kitty's level of a skip but a skip nonetheless.

And a small on her face.

If there were any of the others around to witness a smiling, nearly skipping Rogue they would have fainted on the spot.

Or been caught staring at her and faced the consequences.

But Rogue honestly say she was starting to be happy.

Yes the public at large, or at loud, despised and feared mutants.

She was already an outcast being an antisocial Goth, and more often than not ridiculed for her choice of clothing and being accused of being a lesbian.

Being a mutant just made that abuse far more public and shared with others in the Manor.

Yes she was missing her Junior year of high school, which was only bad because it would make it harder to go to university.

She knew worst come to worst the Prof. would home school them. She could take classes online.

Yes the place she had called home for nearly 2 years was demolished and being rebuilt.

But it would be rebuilt and better for it. More rooms were being added, updated security systems complete with secret passages ways and exits.

And yes she just experience the ultimate betrayal from the one woman in the world she should have been able to trust with out question.

The knowledge of Mystique being her mother, adopted or no, gained her a brother who shared similar history with the woman who seemed to collect kids.

And she had her Cajun back.

It was bittersweet having to loose faith in her mother, to question her childhood, but getting to freely love and be with her first real love.

Sure she had minor crushes and almost loves.

Scott Summers was a major attraction for her, he was the only one to trust her to do the right thing, even when she wasn't trusting herself. He was a strong leader, intelligent, mature, and caring.

And acted like an overprotective older brother with a stick up his ass.

Warren Worthington the third was a minor crush, he was handsome and kind, all the makings of a great benefactor, and saved her life, carried her bridal style while they flew with his angelic wings on Christmas.

What girl wouldn't develop a crush?

None could truly compare to her Remy Lebeau.

Eyes of the devil with the heart of a thief, and the soul of the redeemed.

He had vices. He was the lord of them, the symbol of the underside of his city, New Orleans.

Gambling, love, lust, sex, drinking, dancing, living for the now, instant gratification.

But he was so much more than that too. He had the ability to be more, to evolve his characteristics to be a better man.

The man she might not deserve but would be so proud to meet.

She entered her room to see Kitty and Jamie in a tickling war on Kitty's bed.

Currently there were 5 Jamies and counting, and they were currently winning.

Her surprise package was left unopened on her own bed.

"Jamie-" a fit of giggles and gasps for breath-"Jamie you win-please-" more giggles and slowly Kitty phased down into the bed and landed on the floor with a thump.

7 Jamies we left giggling and gasping them selves, as Kitty caught her breath under her bed.

"Like you definitely win that tickling battle! Whoo!"

"Haha you would have won if you tickling didn't cause me to multiple"

"Yep the benefits of being a mutant right? Hey Rogue"

Kitty was sliding from underneath her bed and saw a smirking Rogue with one eyebrow raised.

"Y'all have fun?"

"Yeah Kitty's great at tickling!"

"Bettah then meh sugah?"

"No no nonononono-hahahahahaha please hahaha Rogue-"

Rogue had attacked Jamie without mercy, knowing his most ticklish spots, which caused even his duplicates to laugh uncontrollable.

"Please-hahahaha-you win-hahaha-You win Rogue-hahaha"

"Alrahgt jus' remembah Ah and the Reigning Tickle Monster got that Jamie?"

"Yes I will never doubt your abilities again."

"Good. Now if y'all are done with tha tickle war Ah'd lahke ta see jus' whats in that box Ah got."

"Totally Rogue I'm dying to find out myself. You've never gotten a package before."

"Ah know Kittah. Alright doors secure…got mah trusty pocket knife…"

The three where sitting on Rogue's bed, around the box, and Rogue kneeled before it, a pocket knife ready in her hand, she sliced the taped edges of the box and slowly opened up the top of the box.

On top of a layer of bubble wrap lay an envelope made from parchment with her real name written in inked calligraphy.

Anna Marie.

She opened up the envelope and took out the letter it held.

The letter was on parchment, like the envelope, and written in the same calligraphic writing.

**Dearest Anna Marie,**

**It's been too long little Anna since the Lebeaus' have seen a sight or heard a sound about you.**

**Believe me when I say we looked.**

**Hiding from the Thieves Guild is a rare thing, your Momma must be a special kind of woman.**

**Course, it helped her out that Remy wasn't talking.**

**Not about you anyhow.**

**………**

**My wife, may her beautiful soul rest in peace with the angels, and I always wanted a little girl, darling daughter.**

**Mercy already has a father, though she has claimed me as well, I know I am not the man who fathered her.**

**However, with you dear Anna, I sometime forget….lord only knows how you aren't a Lebeau by blood…**

**I remember the look in your precious emerald eyes when your tongue slipped and you called me "Poppa"**

**The hope, the fear, and the undiluted happiness when I smiled and called you "daughter"**

**Regardless of blood you are my little girl, the darling daughter I've always wanted.**

**My son's heart was broken and with it a piece of my family's soul when you left…**

**As any father, I hated what you did to both..**

**…but I could never hate you daughter.**

**Just as I could never deny the smile on my face when I heard you never stopped loving Remy.**

**I imagine I'll only feel happier when I see you walk down the aisle of the ol' cathedral all dressed in white….**

**…..**

**The guild Elders wanted Peace, Anna, true lasting Peace.**

**We all want Peace between the guilds.**

**I made decisions on what was best for my son, for my family, and for the future, using the current circumstances, of course.**

**But circumstances have happily changed.**

**I've included a copy of the Pact. The Contract. For you to read and understand before you kill me.**

**Now this ol' Cajun probably bored you to tears, so I'll end this letter with one final thought.**

**I'll always love you my darling daughter.**

**Your Poppa**

**Jean Luc.**

Rogue's eyes water and she folded the letter delicately and placed it safely in her night stand's drawer. She turned to her two friends with a small smile and wiped away her tears.

"Like who sent the letter Rogue?"

"Are you ok? Your crying again?"

"Ah'm fahne…lets just say the apple doesn't fall far from tha tree….and now Ah know this box was sent from Remy's family…Lets see what inside"

She tore open the bubble wrap to reveal several smaller boxes, each wrapped in paper and with bows.

"Aw is it like your birthday?"

"No Kit, ya know mah birthday aint til spring...Ah thahnk tha Lebeaus are jus' being show offs…"

"well…they are Remy's family and he likes to showoff.."

"Got that rahght Jamie…he jus' love's ta feed that ego of his…"

"Dieu- Remy gets dressed an' all ya do is make fun of him"

The three on the bed turned to the door to see Remy dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt leaning against the closed door.

"Its jus' so easy swamp rat"

"Haha ya gonna hurt Remy's feelin's cher….ya gonna have ta make it up ta poor Remy."

He smirked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Ah thank I can manage that….Ah'll repay ya in the first DR session…"

"Not exactly what Remy had in mind cherie…maintenant what is it you got there chere?"

"Gifts from your family."

"Que? Mon familie sent ya somed'ng…did ol' Wolvie smell any explosives?"

"Yea swampy he checked it…so far its jus' a bunch o' gifts…"

"Gifts hein….if any are from Lapin don' let Jamie see it… or la petit chat…"

"Like whats wrong with any gifts from this Lapin person?"

"Lets jus' say we gave him a proper nickname…"

"Hunh? What does that mean I don't get it…"

"Kit Lapin is French for rabbit…"

At first Kitty's face was blank.

"Like what does that…a gift not to show Jamie or "

Then it was scrunched up, her mind clearly trying to work out what was being said.

"Rabbits…not appropriate…"

She mumbled quietly until it finally clicked and her eyes went wide as she gasped.

"Oh..OH I get it now…"

"What? What I still don't understand?"

"Ya nat undahstandin Remy is a good thahng trust meh Jamie."

"Ok."

"Now like let's open these gifts."

Remy sat behind Rogue as she started to unwrap the first gift.

The box was small and wrapped in black and white toile paper, there were rabbit scenes all over the paper.

"D'at b' one from Lapin…" Remy murmured in her ear.

Carefully Rogue undid the wrapping and cracked opened the box, almost fearful of what was inside.

She had to unwrap tissue paper to see the electronic device Lapin sent her.

A deep Jade green cellular phone, loaded with state of the art features, music, movies and web access.

"Oh my god Rogue! That phone's not even on the market yet! And this is way more advanced then the one that is being released in six months…this baby puts the My-phone to shame."

"Dang…Ah don' know what Ah'll do wit it….hmm Ah ahlreadah gotta text too…"

Anna! Ma dear sweet fille  Dis phone be made special for you Anna, as you use it you'll understand, but it comes complete with address book so no more excuses! Keep in touch! Love Lapin.

"His dear sweet fille m'-"

"Remy! Are ya jealous swampy?"

"No no jus' Lapin know's betta' ya aint his…"

"Sure swamp rat whatevah ya say…"

Rogue set the phone down on her bed and moved to the next box, this one was wrapped in a deep red paper with white magnolia blossoms.

"It's a cook book from Tante…she said she'd send one so Ah'd eat properly…she said that with mah high metabolism Ah'm hindering mahself bah not eatin rahght, that if Ah had mo' energah Ah'd handle mah powahs bettah…she's got a note in here that if mah powahs drain energah maybe if Ah eat high energah foods, lahke proteins, it'll help gain some control…"

"Wow that's really interesting I never would have thought of it…I don't think anyone here would have either…"

"D'at b mon Tante, d'nks outside d'box…"

"We should tell Dr. Mccoy and the Prof…it might help whatever they're researching about Rogue."

"What d'ya mean sugah?"

Rogue asked worridly.

"Well I ran into Dr. Mccoy and he had all these medical papers and x-rays of Rogue."

"Hein…Remy don' like it…"

"Ah'm shor' they jus' wanna make sho' everythahngs alrahght…Ah bet they have papah on all of us…"

"But still they should know. It could be helpful."

"Fahne we'll tell them. Aftah Ah finish unwrappin' mah gifts."

The next gift was in a rather large box, the paper was a soft gold with a soft cream Celtic knot work.

"Wow that's really pretty, what's in it Rogue?"

Rogue was looking at a beautiful cover a rather thick scrapbook.

"Its from Mercy…it's a scrapbook…"

"Mon soeur, she b' workin on d'at thahng fo' years…nevah tol' Remy it was fo' ya chere…guess she always knew ya would return."

"Wondah if she's a psychic…"

"She does always seem ta know bout d' important d'ings…"

"Whose Mercy?"

"Mercy is marriahd ta Remy's oldah brothah Henri…she's a wondahful person…sweet an' kind but she can hold her own in tha Lebeau household."

"She's gotta quite the aim too…slaps us boys all around fo' no reason…"

"Oh? No reason hunh? Lahke when y'all put swamp watah in tha jugs fo' tha' partah…or when y'all kept walkin in on her and Henri jus' days aftah tha weddin? Or what about tha time y'all decided ta Henri out all nahght til dawn so he had a hangovah and was dead tahred beforah a breakfast meetin with Mercy's family beforah tha weddin?"

"All that was jus a bit o fun, jus' boy stuff, no need fo' her ta slap me…and tha swamp wat' was all Theo and Lapin, not Remy"

"Cuses…excuses…"

"Hey like are we going ta get ta look at the book?"

Rogue had already flipped through a few pages with out showing the others, aside from Remy. She got images of herself at 13, in the New Orleans, some with Remy, some with others, some by herself. She also so the wedding, and what seemed to be important events of the Lebeaus after she last saw them.

"Latah kit, we'll all look latah. There's a lot to look through an' Ah'm sho' y'all ask endless questions…"

"Wait til they see ya in ya bridesmaid dress chere"

"Tai-toi Cajun!" She smacked him lightly on his head.

"Now I have to see that scrap book. Hurry up and finish the rest so we can look at it please Rogue. I want to see how pretty you look in your dress."

"Ah sugah course…hmm…this next one's even biggah…"

She pulled out the largest gift yet, this one in the same toile paper.

"Well its from Lapin…"

"Reconsidin' openin' it chere?"

"Jus' tryin' ta think what could be so big…"

"Jamie close your eyes."

"Why should I do that Kitty?"

"Just in case…"

"I don't understand…"

"Bon…" "Good"

The removal of the toile paper revealed a very nice custom made laptop.

"Oh mah gawd…what tha hell did Lapin do? Ah mean this is all jus' too much! An' Ah know when ya catholic boys get guilty ya start showahing gifts on the victims or punishahs."

The laptop was black with a stark white magnolia blossom sketched on the outside.

"Hmm…wit Lapin it could b' anyd'ng…"

"I'm like starting to think I don't want to meet this Lapin…"

"Nah Kitty ya'd lahke him…he's a computer geek jus' lahke ya."

"Does he play video games?"

"Yep Jamie, an so do Theo, Henri, an' tha othahs…"

"This is even more high tech then the phone Rogue- I mean wow….I don't think the Prof could buy this…it's custom made….and not by a company by someone personally…"

"Lapin's been makin d' familie d'ose…Remy's got a hand o' cards on d'back…"

"That's so cool wonder what mine would have…"

"Hmm..fo' you Jaime, Remy thinks you'd have an infinity symbol…."

"Really why?"

"Because ya full of nevah ending questions…et..ya powah…"

"Cool."

"Ah'll play wit' this latah…hmm…this next one's heavy…"

It was the very last gift in the box, and the wrapping was a soft green. There were soft cream petals adorning it.

"What's in it chere?"

"Its from ya pere…daggahs…"

"Why would Remy's father like send you daggers?"

"Ta protect mahself…mah lord these are nahce…"

There were two daggers and each were made of pure steel, and the blades were slick with an engraving. The hilts held jewels, rubies and emeralds, with a T in the center of each.

"Those are really pretty Rogue."

"And deadly. You aren't going to like use them against the Brotherhood are you?"

"Nah but they'll be fun ta spar with… 

"Mon Pere knows her too well… wanna make her happy give her a weapon, d' pointier d' bettah."

"Yes he does…an' there's that contract Ah've been dying ta read…"

"Mon dieu he sent you d'at evil d'ing"

"Yep…wanted me ta understand befo' Ah killed him."

"So like he gives you weapons and a reason to kill him…not too smart…"

"Believe Remy petit that his pere is nothin if not smart…specially when it comes to self preservation."

"But why-"

"ATTENTION X-MEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM RIGHT AWAY THERE IS AN IMPORTANT DEVELOPMENT."

Prof Xavier's strong, deep and calm voice echoed through their heads and the group immediately got up to leave, Kitty grabbing the scrape book "No way I'm like leaving this, as soon as the meetings over I'm going through this with a fine tooth comb".

Author's notes:

Oh My God Its been almost 2 months! 2 whole months! Since I last updated! I'm so horrible! I swear it wont take that long again! Its taken me this long to write this chapter. I started it in July, before July 13th….

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. and the next chapter should be up in 2 weeks or less

Here are the French translations that aren't translated in the actual story in Chronological order

How are you doing today? Abused any children yet? Or were you too busy dying your hair?

Oh thank you for the compliment, yes I am good, how are you?

Remy is good, he can't wait to go through your things and steal all the pretty baubles your daddy bought you to get over his guilt for sending you away for being a mutant, like those diamond earrings, sure he may have spent 2 hundred but they should pawn for atleast 75, enough to buy Jamie a new game.

I am really sorry about last night with Jamie. I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm glad you like my earrings. They are lovely aren't they? My father gave them to me for valentines day. He's always buying me diamonds, I was born in April, their my birthstone. When were you born?

You horrid woman you talk about Jamie again and I'll find photos of you and the football team to post on the net, see if you get in college then...Not going to tell you when I was born you don't deserve to know...but thank you so much for telling me all about the diamonds, saves me the research.

I'm so happy you forgive me, you are such an enlightened and understanding man...its so wonderful to have around all the little boys...

Review Responses:

enchantedlight:Thank you

Fallen-fairy-wings: I know I was so sad, I mean its Capt America! I wore black everyday that week…I hate it when they kill of characters…I mean its fiction! They don't have to die in fiction! Sniff sniff Thank you so much for the praise

Navigator101: Hehe I'm honored that my update made you cheer! Honestly best part of writing Thank you I hope I am doing well in my portrayl of them all. How I surprised you with the box…the first box…hehe…hope you found that fic about Kurt and Rogue, I mean their just a great dysfun. Func. Family to work with I mean the fact that 2 of her known children aren't crazy its really good I think…I think that Graydon is just psycho and that's his mutant power….hehe funny if that was true since he hates mutants…Thank you I think that their powers do make them soulmates I mean their lives and personas do too but I think their powers play a part in that too…As far as I know I made up Mystique using Lillith as a fake name but I like that it seems so possible for her.

Oh and as much as I hope his hand is ok he needs take a few lessons from Jubilee and Remy

cooltangarine: merci beaucoup…don' worry reading Romy makes me want to practice my French too Hope this answered some of your questions

Stacey: I hope you didn't fall of the edge waiting- sorry I took so long but thank you for the review

M.k.m.: I know that was the BEST MOVIE EVER! I mean I thought it was real and was giggling the whole time We will hear of the prank when the timing is right

RogueGoddess: I know you do but reviews help

RogueStudent: Didn't know that about Kurts dad…hmm interesting and yes he will be apart of this…hmm… I think we shall see quite a bit from Mystiques old conquests…Thank you I'm looking forward to the fight too Gonna watch action movies for ideas…

Saiya-jin Queen: I know so sad and just before the fourth…which again I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy 

starbaby-210: May use some of those but I do have some ideas now Thank you chibi.

susiefu: Thank you Hope you enjoy this chapter

LucreziaNoin86: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I hope its still good 

gambitfan85 : Thank you sorry bout the wait hope you enjoy the length and plot

Navigator101: Yes DOWN WITH DUO that evil little- grrrrrr!!!!!!! I hope I did well with my Remy in a towel…hehe.. .good scene…hehe….

knoxvilleloversc: Thank you I will normally update much sooner


	16. Chapter 16

Charles Xavier had always known that is would be a difficult challenge for humanity to accept their evolution, and take even more time to understand mutants.

He dreamed of peaceful revolutions, of verbal sparing and debate, and his nightmares plagued with physical force being used, with violent riots and protests.

Now his fears were being realized all around the country, the world. There were anti-mutant groups that had been hidden for years, working on giant robotic mutant killers. The government were at odds with eachother on what to do.

Even his fellow mutants were working against him, is old friends and allies Eric and Raven.

While he placed the blame of their current situation on the shoulders of Eric and Raven, blamed them for exposing his students, his children and putting them through this level of hell, he couldn't help but blame himself for not seeing it first. For not being prepared and for not fully preparing his charges.

He also couldn't help but still hope his dear old friends would finally make sense out of their madness and return to work by his side, to the greater good of the world, homo superior and sapian alike.

And as he sait in his chair, waiting for all of his students to settle into the designated meeting room he couldn't help but feel proud.

This children fought against their human attackers with causing as little damage as possible. Even the police force comminishoner made a public annoucement that while there was extensive damage done to their vehiciles and equipemnt, it was only done out of self defense. That the X-men would not have attacked anyone unprovoked.

And this children, his protectorate, turned the tables and protected him, they found him when he was trapped in his brother's cage.

It is a great day indeed when student surpasses teacher.

As the last students arrived, Amara and Tabby, and he observed where everyone was sitting. While his team's leader and first pupil Scott sat to the right of him, in what could be only considered first row, sitting at full attention.

Jean Grey sat just behind Scott, her smoky eyes clouded with worry but she tried to keep her demeanor as optimistic, tried to keep up her image of the calm, cool, and collected X-man.

And Charles couldn't help but silently thank her.

A little further down were Bobby, Roberto and Sam, and it didn't take a psychic to know they looked incredibly guilty about something.

And from how exhausted they looked, Logan had already punished them for it.

Ororo was standing at his left, patiently awaiting the arrival of the students with him, anxiously awaiting their reactions.

He saw her nephew Spyke with a damp Kurt fresh from the shower, and beside them were Kitty and Jamie and then the newest addition Remy and one of his most complex pupils, Rogue.

Or should he call her Anna now?

Once everyone was settled he began.

"Students, X-men, I know these last few weeks have been a struggle, a challenge and one that I had hoped none of you would have to endur, let alone now. Fortunetly we have a positive turn of events. I have spoken with the school board and they have agreed to allow the senior team members to return to school on a trial basis. "

He was met with stunned silence.

For a few seconds.

"Are you like serious! Really!

"Professor-I-that's wonderful news!"

"What are they conditions Professah?"

"Yes. They have made a few demands. First you will not miss any classes. Second you will not use your powers. Third you will not be in any conflicts. If you violate these 3 rules you will be expelled immeditatly."

"Those all sound very reasonable."

"I'm glad to hear it Scott. Now I know its short notice but they want your to start tomorrow. I want everyone to be early."

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now that is all, you may return to your day. Thank you."

"Professah, can Ah talhlk ta ya and Doctah Mccoy about somethang?"

"Why yes ofcourse Rogue, will Remy be joing us?'

"Oui."

"Come with me then." 'Hank, please come to my office.'

'Yes Charles.'

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"It's an interesting development for your powers Rogue. It is highly plausible that your eating habits would effect your absorbtion of energy. Your body is trying to compensate. We'll have to keep a close moniter of your metabolism now to see if it may work and it would mean we have to test your powers regularly."

"Yes Hank is right, we have been going over your scans, your medical records, trying to see if there is a reason behind how Remy has been able to touch you, but nothing has changed, if you had touched anyone else the way you have touched Remy they would pass out."

"Kit and Ah were talkin last naght an' Ah talked it ovah with Remy an a few othahs….we think Remy can touch me because of his powahs, he creates energah, consitantly…he's lahke tha energizah bunnah…."

"Cher! Why must you keep woundin Remy! Comaprin Remy ta a pink bunnah!"

The two older men in the room smiled at the young lovers banter.

"As humorous as her analagy is, it still applies, you seem to naturally generate an everlasting engery, even when your asleep or weakened the energy is still there. We should really do some tests on the two together, but we don't have the proper eqiupment-"

"Yet. We will, I assure all three of you, once the new mansion is complete, we must prepare for all of the powers here."

"Really Charles? That would help our research and understand greatly. You see there are new studies and findings in the genetic field regarding the x-gene and how it activates, we already know it generally happens during adolesnce and pueberty or when one is highly stressed but then there are mutants that are born with an active x-gene, and now we are trying to determine wheter or not the x-gene is always active from birth and the mutant doesn't notice it until it goes to an extreme, because its normal until the evolution."

"Ya mean if like Kittah was always really light and then no one noticed until she phased?"

"Exactly Rogue! And the same could be said if Remy here was always warm, had a higher body heat then the others in his family, you wouldn't know would you Remy?"

"Non, mais Remy can ask."

"Good good, and another example would be if you, Rogue, always had a large appetite, larger then a normal girl for your age, but never gained more then normal."

"Actually Ah did, an' Ah was always thin fo' mah age, an' Ah ate a lot, but Ah alwahs thought it was cuz of mah gymnastics an' dancin……."

"Those are all very valid reasons, and I will take those into context as well."

"Excellent plan Hank, now we'll leave you two alone, I believe Remy has a date in the DR."

"Qoui? Professor you know bout Remy's little duel?"

"Yes and I approve. Though not for the reasons behind it but I think it well be good for both of you. Good day."

"What lil' duel Swamprat?!"

"Jus' a lil duel b'tween One-Eye et moi, nothin too big, no pow'rs no weapons."

Remy watched Anna contemplate this silently, with the most non chalant look he could muster as he thought of the prospect of pulling the stick out of Scott Summers ass and wiping the floor with it.

"So just ya two goin' at it man ta man. Any chance of eithah of ya loosin' a shirt?" She asked as she smirked while sinking into her chair, sitting across the arms.

"Oui.." Remy answered while he appreciated the curves of her body in its current position.

"Excellent." She sprang from her seat with the agility of a gymnast and headed for the hall.

Just as Remy was enjoying the view of her leaving he had a revelation.

"Wait-chere what ya mean eithah of us?! Cher-"

"Ya'll see sugah….now why don' ya go get readah, kit an' Ah gotta have a lil girl tahme…."

And with that she was gone leaving a wary cajun theif in her wake.

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Kit come here Ah need ya technical support."

Kitty Pryde looked up from her text books to see an almost bouncy Rogue.

She had seen this before, only twice and both were just before she pranked someone good.

Like prize worthy good. Frightening.

And added to the list of many reasons not to get on her bad list, even for a little while.

"Sure how can I help?"

"Ah need ya help wit mah new laptop in tha DR…."

"Whats going on in the DR?"

It was the smile that grew on her bestfriends and roommate's face that really scared her.

It was like Wendesday Addams at the camp in the sequal.

The one just before she turns on the camp and leads a rebellion to take everyone hostage, and roast the scary prep counselors.

"Oh Kit….ya gotta see this…."

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Ladies and Gents, boys and girls, mutants and non-mutants please get ready fo' the first chance of what Ah'm sure will be many ta see ta of d' top X-men do battle. Please give a hand fo' our own Scott "Cyclops" Summers and Remy "Gambit" Lebeau as they duel it out in pure hand ta hand combat!"

Scott froze in his stance across from his oppenant. He didn't dare look up because he knew what he would see in the controll room.

He'd see a group of young mutants hooting and hollering while placing bets on the outcome of his battle with Gambit.

Its fortune that he couldn't hear them though, for the girls were also betting who would loose their shirt first.

And if he did look up, as Gambit had he'd see the camara.

The web Camara.

Remy "Gambit" Lebeau could only smirk at his chere, as she was the ringleader of the little circus in the control room.

'Merde jus' wha' did Remy get himself inta dis time?'

♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Authors note: And yes I'm ending it there I need to read a lot of fight scenes before I can write what I want to, and no I havent done so in the many moons since I last updated. I so sorry. Really truly honest to goodness sorry. Its just the busy season for an electric company happens to be summer-basically july-now. And I have been working a regular 15+plus OT hours a week not to mention my real social existance like friends who need to stop cheating on their live-in alcholic boyfirends and really good fantastic friends I've had for over 10 yrs! who live an hour away that have b-days, and spooktakular get togethers and cookiebakes Mais, its winter so I am not so busy at work, well same hours but less stress so more time to think about this wonderful fiction of mine and what I want to do with it If you have any recommendations on what to read with really great fight sequances I would be so grateful

As much as I hate transistion chapters there is some good points, not so much as boring as important and not exciting though I hope it was lil funny and enjoyable. And I really wanted to get the Profs view in a lil cuz you know he's like an important charcter in the x-universe :P I do love Xavier though he's like a great paternal character you cant help but love

Thank you all for being so patient with me! I promise it will get rolling again, I imagine school will be interesting of course and its that time of life for trips to universities and the like…some celeb cameos and other heros too in the chapters to come not to mention what does old Mags have in store for remy???

Please Please Please PLEASE review! the good the bad the beautiful and the ugly I take them all

Review Responses:

_**gambitfan85**_: Yes yes it looks like Rogue will be the end of him…we shall see…though I don't think she'll kill him outright, better to have life long torture Thank you so much for the review

_**enchantedlight**_ Thank you I did enjoy the last chapter and I'm sorry it took so long had to reread a lil of my own story- I'm so bad!

_**CrazyAngel313**_: Love you for being a fan! I hope you like the chappie More to come ! Soon I hope!

_**LucreziaNoin86**_: Tear- you are so sweet! I'm happy it's a fav Best news an author can have

_**SouthernLoner**_ Merci! Yes I make fun of myself about how long it takes me just ask my friends, their so sick of me complaining about it

_**New Moon Night**_: Thank you I try

_**SkyRogue**_: Oh merci beaucoup! I will look out for your reviews and I will look forward to them

_**cooltangarine**_: Lapin is a cutie The scrap book will be in the next chappie I want it to be like a cooldown from the duel

_**Tibby7**_: Yes another review! Thank you

_**SaKuRa-MIna**_: Thank you ! Mwah! Love the review! I'm glad they all seem in character, that's a fear of mine, but I hope I am in line with the current circumstances I have been obsessed with remy/rogue since I was like 6 and saw them on the old xmen cartoons, they've always been a fav of mine and welt to me the best x-couple And so for the last decade and a half I have been thinking up reasons why it works I'm glad their not just making sense to me

_**darkpsychoqueen**_: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for the plea and for being patient!

_**GoDrinkPinesol624**_: Thanks! I hope you enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

"**Master Magneto, I have been unable to find the information you have desired….it seems Destiny is as allusive to modern mutant as it was to ancient man."**

**Took look at him anyone would think Mesmero was a weak example of a Man, his crippling body thin and frail, the liver spots growing on his balding skull, and if Magneto were honest with himself he would have cut his losses with the illusionist if it weren't for his power, and his own weak will.**

"**Spare me your theatrics-show me results!"**

**There was always still time to find a replacement.**

**Ring/buzz Ring/buzz**

**Magneto watched Mesmero cower and sigh with relief when his personal cell phone rang.**

"**Sabertooth"**

"**Eric. I have been called many names but never that one. Don't tell Raven, she'll be upset."**

"**Destiny, how lovely to hear from you, my apologizes, this is a highly secured device…or at least it was…"**

"**I didn't think you would mind, as I know you have been trying to reach me since your most recent discoveries."**

**His irritation at the loss of his thief still fresh in his mind, Magneto rose in the air, swiftly floating through his domed domain.**

"**Yes, I understand that you would be the person to ask about the Rogue."**

"**I maybe the person to ask Eric, but I am not the person you will get your answers from."**

"**I am not going to harm the girl……but had I known of her ties to the Thieves Guild I would have been far more insistent in training her. I would never have let Mystique have so much control."**

**High in his metallic dome he felt the pull of the metal on his body, every ounce of his blood called to it. It was a marvelous sensation.**

"**You wouldn't have been have to manipulate her as you speculate. She is far more capable of deciding her life on her own, and incase you failed to take notice and learn from Raven, manipulation will only drive her off. I will tell you something though Eric, I see great things in her future, regardless of what side SHE chooses. Great and terrible."**

"**Surely Irene you know what side-"**

"**Enough! I have given you enough, you need to stop now while you still can. If I were you I would be more concerned with the children I brought into this world. Oh and Eric, do pay more attention in monitoring what your men are watching on the internet."**

**Click.**

**Finding himself floating above the central living quarters Eric Lensher was far more frustrated now then he had been before he spoke with the blind seer. **

**He stilled in the air several moments, until he was forced from his meditation –**

"**Oi! Yo go Gamb't – Get'em – punch-no PUNCH TO THE LEFT!"**

**Instantly his blue eyes went to the over sized main monitor screen of his security area, and with interest he saw what had caught the attention of Sabertooth, Pyro and Colossus.**

**Gambit was fighting Cyclops - a display of both of their abilities with out their powers, this would be a great way to asses their strengths and weaknesses. **

**A great advantage indeed.**

**As his chin throbbed in pain, Scott Summers made a decision.**

**Either he won this fight with Gambit or he was going to have to do some serious apologizing.**

**And by apologizing, Scott knew that he would be at the mercy of the most powerful creature in the universe.**

**An angry woman.**

**Scratch that.**

**A pissed off Rogue.**

**Enjoying the crack that Gambit made when Scott high kicked his back, Scott took the advantage and swung his arm around to grab his opponent by his shirt and throwing him against a wall. **

**But Gambit was too quick and used the wall to propel his body forward and did a half flip that caused Scott to hit the ground.**

**Thud.**

**Needless to say Scott Summers did not like the taste of the floor.**

**At all.**

**Groaning he pushed himself off the ground and found his balance on his feet.**

"**Looks like y' getting' t' know th' floor well, no?"**

"**Not the first woman I know better than you do"**

**Remy raised his brow as he reassessed One Eye's sense of humor. 'Seems less of a tight wad if y' beat'm up a bit.' "Oui, mais Remy dink quality of quantity is always bon" Remy slammed his foot into Scott's stomach sending him flying back into the wall. With another thud Scott stood against the wall, breathing, and reassessing his situation. **

**Just in time to hear Rogue on the loud speaker.**

"**TA Y'ALL OUT THAR' WATCHIN' THIS , THA MAHN WITH THA VISAR IS CYCLOPS AN' HE'S DEMONSTRATIN PARFECTLY EXECUTAT'D MAHRTIAHL SKILLS WONT AHLWAYS WORK PARFECTLY, SPECIAHLLY IF YER AHPPONETT IS AS FLEXABLE AS HIS AHPPONETT GAMBIT IS"**

**Scotts head lulled against the concrete, almost wishing it would swallow him whole. But Rogue was right, Gambit didn't keep to one type of Martial arts, it was almost as if he had no formal training at all and merely moved when needed.**

**And it was kicking his ass.**

"**LIKE JUST HOW FLEXIBLE IS GAMBIT?" **

**Much to his annoyance and the obvious pleasure of the x-girls watching, Gambit bent back and then did a one-hand spring kick in his direction.**

"**Girl is that answer enough-phew-is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?"**

**Scott dodged and rolled down the wall as Remy twirled away from the force of the impact.**

"**Ug Jubes you're making me ill-hey look Ballerina Gambit, comes complete with leotard"**

"**I would think a man like you would be known for quantity over quality-tell me is Rogue just a nother notch on the belt? The one that got a way - or are you serious-"**

"**Shut it Iceboy"**

"**Actually like I wouldn't mine seeing Remy in tights"**

"**Hey its ICE MAN-and hey!"**

"**Homme you bett'r watch d'at tongue of yours b'for ya loose it" Remy's red eyes flashed menacing and Scott didn't doubt for a second that Remy wouldn't be the one to remove his tongue. It didn't stop him from throwing punches at Remy's face.**

"**Shadow Cat's right don't you agree Jubilee? Magma? Wolfbane?"**

"**Yes Boom Boom I'd have to agree"**

"**Boy ya aint done nothin' to prove ya a mahn yet nahw shut ya math bahfor' its done for ya- an' ya ladies can try ta imagine how mah man looks in taghts - Ah've got it fa real "**

**Remy stilled at Rogue's announcement - 'Hells bells'**

"**Tights? Gambit? Have a production of Swan Lake planned?" Scott teased has he launched himself at Gambit.**

"**Yes Ma'am"**

"**Eh, Gamb't pr'f'r G'selle"**

"**Meine sister-you have pictures of Gambit in tights? As your brother I demand copies so I can laugh at him"**

"**Easy Nahgtcrahwlah- yer talkin bout my treasahre hold - and whoa looky thare Cyclops is fahnlly takin iniatahve an' blahndly attackin'"**

"**Whoa! Look at Gambit Block- totally cool!" **

"**Multiple-10 says Cyclops takes Gambit"**

"**Your on Cannonball" **

**Punches that Gambit was annoyingly blocking. But Sam's faith in him was a little confidence boost, ever since Gambit decided to stay and to be with Rogue, he felt like he was loosing his place as leader. And felt like he was loosing his best friend. **

"**Charles" Ororo called to as she entered his temporary office. Even in these conditions it seemed to have that welcoming feel. "I have the President from WoW channel, Helen Greene, she'd like to discuss a possible interview with the children." Her flowing white skirt swished as she walked to his desk. "They want to show the masses that these teenagers are no different from others, apparently she's appalled by the reactions we have been getting. She's not a mutant herself though."**

"**Ah what pleasant news. Thank you Ororo." Charles took the phone from his dear friend. "This is Charles Xavier."**

"**Doctor Xavier, what a pleasure to speak with you. I am Helen Greene, the President of the WoW network. First, as a member of the media, I would like to apologize for the recent behavior. I'm afraid to say my own network was guilty of promoting the fear frenzy, but no more! I would love to portray the truth behind the madness."**

"**As much as it pleases me to hear, may I ask why you are so willing?"**

"**Because Doctor Xavier I know a little something of persecution myself, you see my family comes from Croatia."**

"**Ah, I see."**

"**Yes, I hoped you would. Now I know very little about what these great abilities could mean for our world, but I would love, no I insist upon helping the world opening its mind on the subject, especially since these are just people."**

"**Please, tell me what you have in mind."**

"**Ah didn' know thahy mahde punchin' bahgs in N'awlins"**

"**Listen - I know I don't like you." Jab with the left " I know I don't trust you." Swing with the right " I know you don't like me and don't trust me." Kick right " But we both know we want what's best for Rogue. She's - she's my best friend -" **

**Remy started the offense, one that Scott was defended against well.**

"**I thought ol' red was you're one and only One Eye" Elbow in the chest "Or d' y' consid'r all d' femmes he'r y' territory? Roundhouse kick.**

"**Nahw Gambits fightin back - oh thahts gonna stahng in tha morning'"**

"**As team leader all of my team is my responsibility." Dodge "But Rogue and I - we've been through a lot, together, and just with our mutations- she was the first person to really understand how it feels to know every second of everyday" Scott dropped to the floor to kick out Remy's feet "That one wrong move- just one- could take a life or take away our freedom. Especially now" Remy flipped backwards, kicking Scott in the face, knocking him down. With an impossible agility he bounced back off his hands and landed on Scott-one foot secure on the floor and his other at Scott's neck, effectively pinning him down. **

"**I don' care who ya are- ya gotta love this fancy footwork"**

"**Remy understands where y' coming from homme, et he's dealt wit worse older broth'r type" Remy grinned and pushed his foot down harder. "Mais y' hurt her-mon cheri, y' aired her secrets out, aft'r Remy ask'd y' not at-an' y' hurt Anna b' jump'n to false conclus'ns" Scott visible winced as the foot at his throat held him down in a chokehold. "Maintenant if y' wan' make d'ings right d'en y' gotta make amends mon ami et not wit Remy- y' gotta go t' Anna" **

**Red faced, Scott moved an inch to nod in understanding, thankfully for him Remy was feeling charitable, as the universe had given Anna back to his life and Remy let his foot off Scott's neck and turned around, dramatically pulling his shirt off to make a whip movement and bowed dramatically for the spectors. Scott had to suffer through not only his defeat but the goo goo eyes the girls on the team were giving Remy as he flex his lean back muscles and his defined abdomen. His tan skin seemed to glow in the DR room's lights and his auburn curls seemed to be styled from the sweat, unlike Scott's own that just looked messy. **

"**Gambit be d' champion no?" the Cajun called out, his drawl echoing in the danger room. There were cheers from those who had bet on Remy as they collected their winnings from those that bet on Scott. Jean was frowning with her arms crossed as Rogue took to the microphone. **

"**And the winnah is Gambit" **

"**Cher-jus' wha' did ol' Gambit win eh?"**

"**Y' won tha honah of bein' tha fahrst evah at win in hand at hand spah - lahve"**

"**Qoui?L Live!? Oh non-Non! Dis no bon - Pere will have Remy's head…" Remy muttered while still smiling for the camera. "Gonna g't y' back f'r dis Cher- oui gonna g't y' back…"**

"**Damn" Magneto cursed under his breath. "This was useless-both held back halfway through." The magnetic man forced all the screens to turn off and floated towards his private rooms. Scanning his domain he found Colossauss gone, more than likely off to write his sister or paint, Sabertooth could be heard in the gym area, and that left only the near useless Mesmero and highly psychotic Pyro left to his disposal. "Pyro I want you to watch out for more of those web-fights, record them, just in case."**

"**Right boss" The orange blaze of his hair shaking with laughter and glee at the prospect of more fights.**

"**Mesmero I have a new request for you. One I hope you can complete."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Find Quicksilver"**

"**Whaddya want Scott?"**

**Rogue was in a newly rare moment by herself. It seemed since the loss of the mansion she was constantly accompanied by either Kurt, Kitty, Remy or Jamie. Not that she minded the company, she really did enjoy some time alone.**

**Especially since she knew she was going to be bombarded about the scrapbook later. **

**But Scott Summers was the last person she expected to approach her, especially after his beat down with Remy.**

"**To talk just to talk." Scotts voice was deeper than normal, and she could hear his defeat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I had no right to be. I'm happy you have someone, its just…I'm jealous." At her incredulous look Scott started back tracking. "Not in that way - but we used to have our time together, Now that's Gambit's … I miss that…I mean I know you're Gambit's Anna, but to me you'll always be Kate." **

**And with a swift, brotherly, kiss on her brow he walked away, knowing he left her with all he had to say. Even if he couldn't say it.**

**Just before Remy walked to her. "Chere?"**

"**Hey Remy…. Ya know I think Ah've been too harsh on Scott…"**

"**Don' worry, Remy knows…"**

"**Ya do?"**

"**Ya but Remy had to beat it out 'im…did Remy miss a beat down?"**

"**Nah Cajun…just a truce."**

"**Bon…ready t' eat Cher? Or do ya want Remy alone?"**

**Rogues green eyes rolled as Remy's red ones glowed. **

"**Depends if ya play yer cahrds rahght Swamp Rat"**

**Rogue kissed the corner of his mouth and wrapped her arm in his as she lead him away to the mess hall.**

"**We talkin' Poker or Black Jack cherie?"**

"**Professor" Jean implored "Why did you encourage such barbaric behavior? The tall redhead was standing in the door way of the common area underground watching as Scott, Kurt, Remy and Rogue showed Kitty how to play poker of all things.**

"**Sometimes for two powerful men to be amicable they must duke it out. It was all in good humor and I agree with Rogue that if we show the world a taste of what we are really like then perhaps they will see that we are not so different from them." Charles Xavier smiled benevolently at his prize pupil. **

"**But a reality show?"**

"**Jean, that was Kitty's idea, and yes once the mansion is built and you all have time to readjust to school I will be more than happy to look into it. But for now, just concentrate on the now, why don't you sit with Amara and the group playing monopoly?" Charles suggested as he rolled over to sit with Ororo and Hank as they played a game of chess.**

"**Yes Professor" Jean conceded. 'but I know this is all Rogue's doing - I just know it- and she will not stop me….' **

"**Okay so I am totally done with this card game-not that its not FUN Remy but well I'm dying to see the scrapbook Rogue." **

"**I knew she couldn't hold out any longer" Kurt teased. **

"**So did I, that's why I didn't take your bet."**

**Kitty, a little put out with Scott and Kurt's teasing, huffed. "Like you two **

**don't want to see it."**

"**Only the embarrassing pictures."**

"**Ya"**

"**Cher, why don' ya pull it out"**

"**Ahlright…Jamie come ovah her'"**

"**Sure-is it time for the photos?"**

"**Yep"**

"**Cool"**

**The eclectic group took over the newly empty couch, as the other **

**girls had moved to their rooms, in order to plan clothes hair and make up for the **

**morning. Rogue sat in the middle, her rich purple blouse stood out against the**

**cream, and in her gloved hands was the prized item. A book of worn brown leather **

**and aged lace. **

"**This is very pretty Rogue."**

"**Thanks Scott" Rogue adjusted the book so all could see it and carefully **

**opened the first page, coming on to a family portrait, one that included her and **

**Remy.**

"**That's Jean Luc, Remy's poppa, Tante Mattie- the sole woman responsible **

**for any sanity left in the who lot, Remy's brothah Henri, his wife Mercy, she's tha **

**one who put this tagethar for meh. The big bear of a man is Emile, and tha little one **

**with the shaggy hair his Laplin."j**

"**Ok so Laplin's the one who sent you all that electronic stuff right? Is he **

**single?"**

"**Petit, d'ere b' bon reason that boy b' single"**

"**So not worth it hunh?"**

"**Ah don' know - it mahght be worth it t' see Lahnce and Laplin fahght…."**

"**And just why would Lance care Rogue? Kitty?" Scott aksed confused.**

"**Cuz Man, they've been dating for almost a year - didn't everyone know **

**that?"**

"**What?"**

"**Like NOT everyone knew Kurt-sheesh-Ok so like whats the story behind **

**this picture?" Kitty asked as she pointed to a picture of Rogue on a tire swing in the **

**swamp.**

"**Thahts tha old swing in tha swamp. Tha boys took meh out tha day two of **

**mah stay at tha LeBeaus"**

"**Wait- I want to know about Kitty and Lance- and hey I never got to give **

**him the talk!" **

"**What talk?" Jamie asked slightly confused.**

"**The if you hurt her you get custom laser surgery talk."**

**Kitty turned beet red. "Don't you dare! This is why I didn't tell everyone! I **

**know the brotherhood has their issues-but they're working through them best they **

**can. With Mystique gone they've really been able to get out of the terrorist business **

**- Lance has been supporting them by working as a mechanic, Freddy works as a **

**cook at some diner, and Toad, Well he couldn't get a job as a garbage man if he **

**wanted to. But still they are trying!"**

"**OKAY Okay"**

"**Meow Kitty has claws."**

"**Shut up Kurt before I use them on you!-look its Anna in a dress!"**

**13 yr old Anna was dressed in a sliver blue gown, reminiscent of French **

**fashion in the 1800s. Her full curly hair was pulled back and pearls were placed **

**through out, as if they rained down on her.**

"**Thaht's tha dress Ah wore in Mercy's weddin'"**

"**Cherie M'almost f'got how good ya looked in that dress…." Remy's **

**deepened voice caused her shivers, as she remembered how they spent the reception **

**of his brother's and Mercy's wedding.**

"**It would be a shame to forget something so pretty." Jamie stated as if it were **

**a fact of life.**

"**Jamie I think your hanging around Gambit too much. You're starting to **

**ooze charm like him."**

"**But Scott comin' fr'm Jamie its sweet. Thahnk ya sugah."**

"**hey now cher" Remy whispere din mock indignity.**

"**Sahrves ya rahght fah not rememb'n' how pretty I looked"**

"**Not pretty cher, belle, tres belle, ya beat out tha bride that nahght"**

"**Hush" Blushing she turned another page. "Here's a good one-Remy in **

**Tahghts"**

"**Cher no-"**

"**Cher yes-go on sister-tell us about Remy in tights"**

"**It was Mid Summer, and thare was a pahrty, costume of course, an' Remy decided, in his infinite wisdom to go as Robin Hood. But he waited too lahng an' tha' only costume he could find ta' fit was tha classic Peter Pan outfit" Rogue giggled as Remy prayed. **

"**Peter Pan…what are you 18 here Gambit?"**

"**Non-16.…mais Remy knows…."**

"**That's horrible"**

"**What are you talking about-this is hot-you fill out those tights nicely Remy"**

"**Merci Petit"**

"**Mah outfit was a bit hardah ta figure out" Rogue said as she pointed to her younger self, clad in a white Victorian night dress. **

"**You're obviously Wendy"**

"**Good guess Jamie."**

"**You look so young compared to Remy here"**

"**Thahnks Kit' - Ah know Remy looks lahke an old man"**

"**Ouch"**

**Scott, in his white shirt sat to right, with a pink clad Kitty between them, **

**Jamie sat immediately to her left, in his gray striped shirt, he was wedged **

**comfortably between her and Remy. Remy was the opposite of Scott, in his black **

**shirt. Stretched out on the back ledge of the couch, in dark blue was Kurt, but the **

**light behind him were overshadowed, and it caused the group to glow. Especially **

**the crown of Rogues head.**

**And to Logan, who had just returned from DC, they almost looked like a **

**court of sorts. Rogue as queen, Jamie her Prince, Remy her King, Kurt the jester, **

**Kitty her Lady in Waiting and Scott the Advisor.**

'**Sheesh I need a beer and sleep' "Alright guys-lights out at 11 at the latest-**

**schools in the mornin'" The group was already animatedly talking and flipping **

**pages of the book, but both Scott and Remy acknowledge him and, with eye **

**contact, nodded. With out another word Logan walked away, leaving the group to continue its fun.**

**Author's Plea**

**I grovel at the feet of my faithful readers - I apologize for the short chapter - and for the poor fight scene - girls gotta pay her bills and apparently if you want to double your income you have to work at least 60hrs a week - but it was worth it because now I have a laptop and I can type chapters during my long working hours. **

**I will be updating this story - hopefully this year - more than likely by the end of August.**

**Oh and please let me know if this chapter looses some of its sense-cuz I will fix it in the next one if there is confusion.**

**Review Responses**

**GambitFan85 : I hope the fight scene suffices I did what I could. I hope you enjoy the chapter and you haven't given up on me!**

**Enchanted light : Thank you! I'm sorry for the long update.**

**Edward's Stupid Lamb : I'm happy you love the story - and I hope you get to dance again soon! Scott is a tad proud, but I never saw him as the type to break the rules- especially if he set them. Now Jean on the other hand…well Phoenix anyways….I hope you're ok with how it turned out with Scott, over the years ( I know I'm horrible) I've decided to give him a break. **

**Hells bells I just realized that when you reviewed my fic I didn't know who Edward was….**

**Crack4sure: Sadly the duel on paper doesn't match my original plans, alas I hope it was enough since now I can continue the story.**

**SaKuRa-Mina : Ah your desires will come in soon-and thanks! I think that our gentetics do play apart in our interests - you know like father like son right? Not always and yeah it could be Uncle and Nephew or Grandparents and Grandson - but it still happens and its got to be more than just nuture, otherwise no one would deviate.**

**Saiya-jin Queen: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!**

**Southern Loner : Be careful what you say … still reading after all this time??? Please?? If so THANK YOU if not - totally understand…**

**Stacey : I'm so glad you weren't holding your breathe - cuz then I may be responsible for man slaughter…thank you for loving my story!**

**Sky Rogue : You're welcome! Thank you for reading this! I plan on writing more so hopefully the chapters to come will make up for this piece. I'm unhappy with it but I cant work it out any better than I have. **

**New Moon Night : If only it was drawn or actually live right? I know - le sigh….I'm glad you like my theory thanks for the compliments!**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 1: so wow I just realized or remembered you reviewed A LOT - thank you! I'm glad you found Anna funny ^_^ I think he did deserve it :P**

**Gambit fan85-chapter 2 : I see your point, but at the same time wouldn't knowing a person loved you more than anyone else be better than a person stuck with only you??? Hmm future plot bunny?**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 3: I like you're calling Anna, Marie - cuz they are one and the same - its cool - and yes Momma doesn't like Remy, but really what mother would?**

**Gambitfan85- chapter 4: What's the sweet worth with out the sour? But yes as we all do they must find the truth for themselves….its apart of growing up….**

**Gambitfan85- chapter 5: Yes! I know I loved that scene in the cartoon when I first saw it- I recorded it and paused it so much that I was able to draw Gambit from memory the next Monday at school…he gave her the king of hearts - not the Ace of Spades….so romantic….**

**Gambitfan85- chapter 6: Sometimes the past does come back to bite you…oddly enough the past seems to crave Mystique an awful lot.**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 7: Yes I always wondered why the Prof never cared to know her real name.**

**Gambitfan85-chapeter 8: I had to reread this entire fic to write the one measly chaptr (can you tell I'm unhappy with it?) and I made myself blush….and yes Scott needs to think…**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 9: Blushed beet red….**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 10: The fact that Kitty is sensible in the household scares me greatly.**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 11: I rather enjoyed taking the pedestals out from under their respective asses ^_^**

**Gambitfan85-chapter 12: Ah, but with out the joker we would have no laughter ^_^**

**Gambitfan85-chapter13: I'm glad you liked my rendition of the LeBeaus ^_^ Only Destiny knows the fate of Destiny…**

**Navigator101: Remy dressed up as a pink bunny never really escapes your **

**mind…and don't think this is all Rogue has up her sleeve…did you ever see the **

**drawing I made of bouncing Rogue? I cant recall if I sent you a message about it- its **

**on deviant art under Brighteyes326 and its titled Blossoms and branches ch 16 ^_^ if **

**your friend ever drew it I'd love to see it ^_^ Thank you! **

**Jacobsbabygrl: WOW and I thought I got EXCITED lol ^_^ I agree, if only I drew **

**it in my work - alas I didn't….but as you know I like that sort of writing ::wink **

**Wink:: Thank you!**

**Darkpsychoqueen: I'm glad you like it ^_^ Thanks! Sorry for the wait!**

**LucreziaNoin86: I wonder if you were thinking about my story again cuz I was **

**finally able to update! Thanks for the jazzy review ^_^**

**Starbaby-210: Remember me? Haha well I hope you didn't die of boredom - really trying to dodge that man slaughter charge….**

**Allyg1990: I'm so happy you love it- the scrapbook is coming up…along with some more memories…wahaha…scott and remy better watch out….muwahahaha…. **

**As for plot bunnies, they are both blessings and curses…I've got too many - but you **

**could always look into challenges - think of it as the plot bunny pet store… **

**Emog: eh…I updated? The wait doesn't mean God doesn't love you - it means God thinks its funny to grant me enough OT to not have time to write….but I sorta asked for it so the moral of this is be careful what you wish for! Thanks!**

**Ladykind: Kind Lady, I didn't disappear, I was held captive by a horrible troll…smelly things….but I'm free now! So I may continue my quest!**

**Thanks!**

**YukinaAmonYoukai: Please READ my work still! Thanks! **

**Tfobmy18: I am so happy you love my story and I shall do my best to keep up the work and make it good. Thank you! **

**Archangels: Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you! **

**Angel Wagner: Thank you! I probably should have thrown the match and made Remy win….**

**RougeNva: Good News I've reached Some Point, gorgeous views, but a little **

**overrated, I think I need to climb to a higher point….thanks!**

**Martshi3: I'm glad you enjoyed ch 11 and I'm honored to deserve an early review **

**^_^ Jamie is so sweet - makes Remy look like deviant in comparison…hehe..**

**Martshi3: Well expect more Jean -she's the anti Rogue after all….or Rogue is the **

**antidote to Jean… Thank you!**

**Martshi3: Wow 3 reviews, I'm flattered! I love this story too- and it shall not die! **

**Just a small coma - nothing fatal - just well its my fault really, as I'm the driver, but **

**my navigator started speaking Cantonese and I don't speak Cantonese….**

**Willow Summers: :teary eyes: Thank you ever so much! I hope you enjoy my future **

**updates as much as my past ones!**

**Rogueschere: I am still writing! And there will be more LeBeaus! Thank you !**

**Angeline Wagner: I'm glad you like my story and I plan on updating again, in this **

**lifetime ^_^**

**And a special thank you for the 30,543 who have read my story, especially the 46 **

**readers who have favorite it and the 88 people who hopefully still have their email **

**accounts and get their alerts. With out the fans my writing wouldn't be nearly as **

**fulfilling!**


End file.
